a war for a loved one
by MBoeltje41
Summary: I've desided to write a new fanfic. this is a barrisoka story.ahsoka discovered that barris decided to bomb the temple. and is very worried for her best friend. not only that but darth sidious his identedy has been revealed by his aprentice who became disloyal with dooku no longer loyal and his identity revealed sidious flees and makes a new empire. now the war begins
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you reading this. This will be a quick word. But this story is heavily influenced by (MJ'S ANGEL'S'' Barris's secrets'') story. Please if you like this go and check it out. Other than that this story will be for mature audience. That can differ for every country but you know when your mature or not. This story will contain lemon, swearing, violence, bulling, depression and suicide. So please be warned. Other than that have fun. PS if you're a grammar Nazi yea I know it sucks. I'm dyslectic so please only comment on it if you have constructive criticism, that I use to improve myself.**

It had been two months after the battle of Umbara and krell's bedrails. Ahsoka walked to the halls of the Jedi temple. She was concerned. Concerned for multiple reasons. First of krell's betrayal. She should have been on the ground to stop him not save in the air. Many of her brothers died. And she didn't sense a thing. She blamed herself for their deaths, even after rex told her that it wasn't her fault. Her second worry were her secrets. What if people found out. Would they call her a freak? Would they stop wanting to be around her? But more, she was worried about Barriss.

As she walked she kept looking down and walked right in to master Windu who was talking to master Yoda. She startled and looked up. '' Padawan Tano?'' Windu asked as he saw her. He could see that she had been in deep thoughts. ''worried you seem. Tell us why that is, u could?''

Ahsoka doubted. 'Should she tell? Yes they had to know.' '' masters I'm worried about Barriss.'' Both Yoda and Windu looked questioning. '' worried about Padawan Offee you say?'' Windu took over. '' why are you so worried Padawan Tano.'' Ahsoka looked around her. '' with all due respect masters I shouldn't be discussing this with you here out in the open. It's better if we find a private room.''

They followed her to a meditation room and once they sat down Ahsoka sighed. '' masters you know me and Barriss are good friends , best friends even.'' They both nodded. '' well a few days after the battle of Umbara Barriss suddenly started to act weird. She started to ignore me. Even avoid me. But there was no reason for it. I think krell's betrayal affected her deeply. I don't know what is going on but every time I see Barriss she turns around and I can sense a dark strain. I believe that she might possibly be falling to the dark side right as we speak.''

Windu looked worried as Yoda closed his eyes. '' you were right to tell us Padawan. If it's true than you must get her to talk to you no matter the cost.'' Ahsoka nodded. She would be prepared to do anything for Barriss. '' I know master I will do anything I can to save her even if it cost me my friendship with her.'' Yoda opened his eyes. '' more to tell us you have yes?''

Ahsoka nodded. She didn't want to tell because she feared that it was linked to Barriss her current situation. But she couldn't hide it. '' yes master yesterday I had a dream…. Well more like a vision. I saw that the temple got bombed as black smoke exited from the western hangar wing. Suddenly the scene changed and I saw myself in a prison cell… I… I was being accused of the bombing. admiral Tarkin tried to get a confession. I told him to go to hell. He… He smiled and then he violated me. After that I woke up.''

Both masters looked disturbed. If she could even remember the things she said than it was a vision that was most likely to happen. Ahsoka wondered what the masters were thinking. '' master you don't think that…'' ''…that you bombed the temple?'' Windu finished.'' No that seems unlikely. Could you make an estimate of when it happened.'' Ahsoka thought back. '' well I didn't look any different. So that would mean that it happened before I'm 18. But I have the strange feeling that it was in this year.''

Both masters were in deep thought's. ''meditate on this, I will. Speak with Padawan Offee you must.'' Ahsoka stood up with a nod al walked away. '' Padawan Tano!'' Windu halted her.'' If the vision comes true. You can count on the council's support. We shall not abandon you.'' Ahsoka smiled and left. She went to Barriss and Luminaria her quarter's.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it. She could sense Barriss in there. And she could sense the dark side. It was growing stronger. '' Barriss?'' still no reaction. ''BARRISS OPEN UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!'' the door opened and Barriss showed her face. Just as Ahsoka feared some traces of yellow had entered her eyes. '' What is it Ahsoka?'' Barriss asked annoyed . '' we need to talk Barriss.'' Ahsoka said demanding. '' I have no time come back later. Barriss was about to close the door but Ahsoka kept it open. '' were going to talk now!'' she said. Barriss groaned. '' ugh fine. What is it.'' Ahsoka's hard expression changed in to a soft and worrying one. '' Barriss I'm worried about you. Ever since Umbara you've been acting weird.''

Barriss frown and acted dumb. '' what do you mean with acting weird?'' Ahsoka's look spoke for itself as your kidding me right?'' Barriss you've been avoiding me ever since. Every time you saw me you walked away. Every time I called you, you simply ignored me. Why?'' Barriss bit her lip. Should she tell? No that would do no good. '' i…'' she simply didn't know wat to say right now. '' Barriss please I can sense the dark side around you from a mile away. Your falling Barriss. Please let me help you. I'm worried.''

Barriss couldn't believe it. This girl. She was about to do the unlikable to her and she offers her help. Maybe she should change some plans but she had to keep Ahsoka as a friend. '' I'm sorry Ahsoka. I never meant to worry you. To prove this to you why don't we have a sleepover here tonight. Your and my masters are both gone on a mission.''

Ahsoka beamed up. '' YES. That an awesome idea. I'll go get my pajamas and stuff for the sleep over.'' Ahsoka stood up and ran away. Barriss shook her head. '' that girl is still so childish.'' ' _'_ _ **Why do you even care about her. She's so naïve**_ _._ '' '' that's exactly the reason why I care about her. She's so innocent.'' At that moment Ahsoka returned.

''So I got my stuff what should we do?'' '' holodrama?'' Barriss suggested.'' Yea sound's good.'' They played a teen drama called. 'caught in crossfires.' It was pretty late wen the movie was over so they went to bed. '' say Barriss. I know a fun game we could play.'' Barriss frown as she looked at her friend. '' sure what is it.'' '' secrets!'' Ahsoka said enthusiastic. '' uhmmm.'' Barriss didn't know what that was. '' wait your telling me that you've never heard of it? Oh gosh Barriss your such a dork. Every teen knows that game. Fine I'll explain. It's almost the same as truth or dare. And please don't tell me that you don't know that either.''

'' No, I know that game.'' Barriss said. '' good. Well by secret's one of us has to tell the other a secret. The one who hears the secret can determine if it's a serious or embarrassing secret. since I know the game I'll start with telling a secret. So what do you wanna hear?'' Barriss smiled. '' let's start with an embarrassing one.''

Ahsoka sighed. '' okay. But you have to promise me to tell this to no one. Ever!'' Barriss nodded.'' I promise.'' Ahsoka sighed again, '' okay. Well I sometimes play strip poker with the boy's during poker eve.'' Barriss knew that Ahsoka was referring to the clones.'' so me, Hardcase and a shiny were playing strip poker in the barracks. However I lost the last round and well I was already wearing nothing… so… I gave the shiny a head.'' Ahsoka looked blushing to the ground.

Barriss was speechless. ' _**innocent huh?'**_ said the dark voice in her head with sarcasm. '' wait what?! You gave a clone a blowjob?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' WHY?!'' Barriss cried out confused. '' I…I was drunk okay.'' Said Ahsoka soft this didn't help '' your drinking?'' asked Barriss surprised. '' at that time only on poker eve's and most of the time, not much maybe one or two. But we just had a major victory so we had something to celebrate. So I drank a little more than I could handle.''

'' yea no kidding.'' Scoffed Barriss ''so does skywalker know?'' Ahsoka's eyes widened. '' are you insane he'd kill both me and kix…'' she placed her hand's for her mouth she just told Barriss the clones name. '' kix? The medic? wow Ahsoka. Just wow. But fine as promised I'll keep it secret. Now what secret do you want to hear?'' Ahsoka was so glad that Barriss understood.'' Okay now tell me one of your juicy embarrassing secrets.''

Barriss blushed as she started to speak. '' well I…I… you can't tell this to anyone. Okay?'' She suddenly changed.'' Okay Barriss you have my word. I won't spill it. even when I'm drunk.'' Barriss sighed.'' I once walked on my master and master Kenobi having a shower together after the battle of Geonosis . I could see everything…'' Ahsoka's mouth dropped open form amazement. '' really everything?'' Barriss nodded. '' wow! That's… how big was he?'' Barriss her eyes widened. As she realized what Ahsoka was referring to. '' Ahsoka!?'' she said shocked. '' What? It's normal to ask. so how big was it?'' Barriss used her arms so show. '' what? 6.2 inch your kidding me that huge even kix's was smaller.'' '' Ahsoka! That's too much information.'' Ahsoka blushed. '' sorry.''

They sat in silence '' I think this game was a bad idea Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka nodded. ''Maybe your right. So you don't need to give a serious one but want one of mine?'' Barriss had the feeling Ahsoka wanted an excuse to tell her something. So she replied. '' only if you want to. Ahsoka sighed. ''well this is about why I act the way I do. Have you ever heard about the time me master Kenobi and Skyguy went missing for just a sec while we were convinced that we'd been gone for three days?'' Barriss nodded ''yes.''

Well we really were gone for 3 days and in those three day's I fell to the dark side. It completely consumed my soul and almost my body. I died Barriss! I've seen death! This is my second live. That's how I know that you've the dark side around you. I can see it. I know she's here Barriss.'' Barriss was completely caught of guard.

'' _ **she can see me?''**_ her dark side asked. '' and hear you! Now leave Barriss alone. In the name of the daughter of light I command you!'' Ahsoka could see the dark side Barriss evaporate. '' Barriss had so much questions right now. '' how? How are you here, if you died?'' '' Skyguy resurrected me with the daughters last breath. Her light is now containing the darkness within me. I know that I shall never fully walk in the light again but I've made peace with that Barriss.''

Barriss nodded from understanding. '' so well after I die and got resurrected I realize that despite the things I've done. Despite all the achievement's I've never really lived. I decided to change that.'' Barriss saw that there was more. '' but there is more to that isn't it? '' Ahsoka nodded as a few tears escaped her. '' I…I was born in a Shillian tribe where slavery was allowed. My parents where both slaves and there for I was a slave…'' Ahsoka scraped her throat.

'' when I was three there was a slave revolt because the slaves got treated bad. It was utterly crushed. My parent's master didn't want to take any chances and executed them right there on the spot before me. Even when I was three I still remember my mother's last words. she said: Ahsoka listen to me. You must never ever allow anyone or anything tell you how to live your life for it is yours not theirs…..''

Ahsoka started to sob as she taught back on her mother's last words. Barriss felt so sorry for her best friend. But Ahsoka forced herself to finish. '' only two days after master plo arrived. The tribe knew that Jedi didn't like slavery so they forced me to act as an orphan. Until today the council still doesn't know that I was a slave. Plo saved me. He saved me from alive of slavery and doesn't even know. I want to tell them but I can't.'' Barriss wrapped her arms around her friend as she started to sob. '' shhhh. It's okay. Ahsoka. It's okay.''

Barriss knew she had to cheer up her friend somehow. '' say Ahsoka do you want to know another one of my embarrassing secrets? When I was 8 I had a council meeting however it was taking so unbearably long. Eventually I had to pee, and couldn't hold it any longer. So I relieved myself in my pants. while I was standing in the middle of the council chamber.'' Barriss was pleased to hear Ahsoka chuckle. As they released their hug.

'' you really pissed your pants in the middle of the council chamber?'' Barriss nodded. '' yep.'' Ahsoka started to laugh. '' hahaha! Wow Barriss. Even I haven't done that.'' She yawned. ''I think I'm going to bed I'm getting tired. '' commented Ahsoka. As she took her pajamas and took of her clothing.

Barriss could feel herself flush bright red. And took her pajama. She went to the restroom and dressed herself there.'' Ahsoka frown. '' why did she go to the bathroom to change.'' Ahsoka got her sleep bag and placed it on the ground.'' Ahsoka why are you lying on the ground? You can just sleep in my masters bed.''

''Nah I always sleep on the ground Barriss. Somehow I feel more comfortable that way. Probably because of my background. As a slave I've always slept on the ground. And on the battle field. It was the real reason why I couldn't sleep on that medical ship. Remember?'' '' please don't remind me Ahsoka.'' Barriss said as she stepped in bed.

She turned off the lights as they both fell asleep. Suddenly a question entered Barriss her mind.'' Ahsoka your awake?'' '' uhu. What is it?'' '' just a random question but have you ever gone further with the clones that well you know. Have you ever done something that required a morning after?'' Ahsoka turned to Barriss. '' you're asking if I'm a virgin?'' '' yes'' said Barriss'' No, I lost it a year ago but it wasn't a clone.'' Ahsoka knew that she would jump to conclusions. '' what? Please don't tell me that you have a boyfriend.''

Suddenly Ahsoka blushed and felt uncomfortable. 'she should know the truth. But I can't tell. She might judge me' '' no I don't. I was going out for a night to a night club two sectors away and there I met someone. We were both drunk and well it happened. After that I never saw him again. So I never broke the code.'' Barriss sad up '' wait what?'' Ahsoka relaxed and sad up as well. '' yea, having sex is perfectly legal as long as it doesn't turn in to love or passion. you're not going to tell me that you didn't know that now are you?''

''well..'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' oh gosh Barriss you're really hopeless aren't you. So you're really still a virgin?'' Barriss nodded. '' your 19 and never had sex? '' Barriss nodded. '' correct. So uhmm.. another weird question. How does it feel.'' Ahsoka raised an eye making. '' it hurts like hell! At least that's at first later it will feel good.'' Barriss nodded and sighed. ''Well it's time to sleep night Ahsoka.'' ''night Ahsoka said. It was good to spent time like this with Barriss .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Next morning they woke up rather quiet. Ahsoka stretched a bit as she stood up Barriss looked at Ahsoka. As she entered wit breakfast. They sad down on the couch in the Livingroom. Both still in pajamas. They kept silent until Ahsoka's comlik went off. ''Tano here!'' she said.

'' _commander we need your help both general skywalker and general unduli have been knocked unconscious. Their to wounded to continue. But where not going to win this if there are no Jedi here.''_ Barriss looked concerned. Her master was in danger. Ahsoka sighed. She knew that they couldn't just go in there no matter how much they wanted it. They needed another legion maybe she could borrow obiwan's Obiwan was on a mission to Mandalore without his legion.

'' how long do you think you can hold out. And who's leading the sep's?'' _'' with luck another 12 hours. Dooku is leading. But grievous is here to.''_ Ahsoka grunted. '' fine I'll be on my way. Tano out.'' She quickly ran inside and got dressed. '' I hope it isn't a problem that I leave my stuff here. '' Ahsoka wait I'm going with you!'' Ahsoka shook her head.

''No Barriss you're not. I know you're a skilled healer but this is a warriors job. My job. I've faced both before and survived. I'll do it again.'' Barriss completely disagreed '' no I can't let you go alone it's too dangerous.'' Ahsoka closed her eyes. '' fine but stay with the troop's.'' Barriss ran and started to get dressed when Ahsoka contacted Obiwan. _'' Kenobi here!''_ '' master Obiwan It's me Ahsoka. I just got contacted by rex. They need reinforcement or they'll be wiped out of the map. Both grievous and Dooku are leading. But master unduli and Skyguy are down. I need your troops master.'' _'' I'll tell Cody. To be ready when you arrive.''_

Barriss ran out the room with her usual outfit. '' let's go.'' Ahsoka said. They both ran through the hall and passed master ti. '' Padawan's running isn't allowed you know that!'' Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and shouted back. '' sorry but it is an emergency. The 501st need's reinforcements ASAP!'' shaak started running and caught up with them. '' what do you mean?'' '' both my master and master skywalker have been taken out both Dooku and grievous are on Ord mantell''

Shaak nodded ''I'll tell the council to send a Jedi strike team after you. We could win the war with this battle. Your objective will be to keep them on the ground. '' Ahsoka nodded. '' I'll do my best. '' they ran in to the hangar and to a speeder. '' Ahsoka wait!'' she turned to shaak. ''we all know that your good, but please do not engage them.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' I'll try, but I will if I have to. '' shaak nodded. '' just don't get yourself killed.''

Ahsoka took off with the speeded and Barriss looked around. '' hmm fancy speeder. Not standard jedi material.'' Ahsoka chuckled. '' correct it's my own I call it phoenix. '' it was a black speeder that looked like a v wing merged with a delta 7 interceptor. It could hold two passengers. '' how did you make this?'' Ahsoka looked behind her shoulder. '' well once the delta 7 series was decommissioned and replaced with the eta 2. I scrapped mine. We also had an unusable v wing in the hanger so I decided to merge them to gather in to a falcon class interceptor. I also used the eta 2 to extend the wings. For more agility in atmosphere. It also has an class 5 hyper drive for emergency escapes.''

''It's a great speeder for races of course. I've won a lot of them with this thing. Even Skyguy likes it. '' Barriss shook her head. '' you're crazy you know that?'' Ahsoka laughed. '' hell yea I do. Now let's kick this bad boy on its tail'' Barriss suddenly got pushed in the back of her seat. As she looked at the speed counter she saw that it was counting 1200 miles an hour.'' Ahsoka stop!'' the speed suddenly dropped.

''were here.'' Ahsoka commented as she entered the hangar. Of the Vanguard. The cruiser met with three others made liftoff and headed in to space. '' barely before Ahsoka made it to the bridge the ships were ready for hyperspace. '' Elite Commander!'' Cody saluted. '' at ease Cody.'' Cody eased up and gave Ahsoka a data pat. Barriss frown. Somehow Ahsoka gave an off totally different aura. It was kind of intimidating. They moved to the head of the bridge. '' alright boys plot a course for ord mantell. '' Ahsoka said to the admiral '' YES MA'AM!'' she walked back to the hollo projector. '' Cody get me Boil Waxter Longshot Odd Ball and Barlex .'' Cody immediately departed. And Ahsoka focused to the projector. She injected the data on her data path. She looked at the battle field intensive. She almost didn't notice Cody returning with the requested clones

'' okay listen up people this is the plan. As you can see the 501st is cornered there and they're experiencing constant frontal assaults. We're going to split up in two factions. Cody you will take the 7 sky division and assault the sep's in the back once they attack the 501's. I want a shadow squat to infiltrate the base and take out their escape routes. Once that is done you'll rejoin the 7nd division''

She closed in on a small hill close to the 501st position.'' I want cannons on that hill to provide flank fire form the other side. I together with Barriss, shall lead the air support and preform bombing runs on artillery positions. Once the air is ours we shall join the battle field.'' She told Barriss.

Barriss was so confused. This was nothing like the Ahsoka she saw on the temple. Not even during the battle of umbara she was this way. And admiral snapped her out of the thought's. '' commanders we'll arrive in estimated 5 hours'' Ahsoka nodded '' thank you admiral.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Barriss walked through the corridors. She was so confused. How could she missed this part of Ahsoka? Despite the prospect of facing off against both grievous and Dooku she doesn't seem to be afraid at all. It's as if she knows she'll win. How does she do it? How can she stay so calm? So determined.

'' _**why are you admiring her she is the enemy? The Jedi already corrupted her she must die with them.''**_ Barriss frown at herself. '' but she is my friend.'' A shallow laugh was heard. _**'' hahaha you have no friends. I am your only friend and the only one you need. But if you really want to save her then remember the vision. Only with my power you can save her so bomb the temple and frame her. she won't be with the Jedi if she's betrayed by them. ''**_

Barriss sighed. She was right the Jedi are corrupted the dark side is everywhere and she need the power to save her. Her friend. Her best friend. No scratch that. Her crush.

On the bridge Ahsoka suddenly looked up from the hollo projector. She suddenly felt the dark side rage trough the ship.'' Oh Barriss. Please not now.'' She turned to admiral Ivanic. '' admiral how long do we have?'' '' thirty minutes miss.'' The whole bridge looked up as Ahsoka threw out a few huttish curses. She had to make a choice. Save Barriss and risk the mission. Or don't and accept the risk that she might fall.

She wasn't certain on what to do. No she couldn't risk it. She had a job to do. Lives to save and possibly a war to end. She pressed in the intercom. '' all personnel be ready. We will exit hyperspace in 27 minutes. I cannot stress enough to you the importance of this mission and what failure would mean. I want all fighters transports and bomber ready to fly the second when the hangar doors open is that understood?'' a loud roar was heard throughout the ship.

Ahsoka headed for the hangars as well. Once there she saw Barriss waiting for her. '' Barriss you're ready. I need you to be my copilot on the phoenix.'' Barriss nodded. ''Yes I'm ready Ahsoka.'' They quickly made sure every system was green and that it was filled to the max. then the alarm sounded. Both woman jumped in to their seats. And Ahsoka started the engines. '' I hope your ready Barriss this will be a long fight.'' '' copy that.'' Barriss replied. The dark side didn't go unnoticed by Ahsoka but she had the focus right now.

As the hangar doors opened Ahsoka's ship was the first to shoot out. She traveled at and immense speed. But something was off. There was no resistance what so ever. The orbit was completely abandon. Not even grievous was this bold. There was something behind this. Suddenly they received a warning from the force. '' IT'S A TRAP! EVERYONE EVASIVE MANEUVERS!.'' Ahsoka made a sharp dive as suddenly a Providence-class dreadnought appeared in front of them. In total there were 5 supported by 9 Munificent-class star frigate and 2 Recusant-class warship

Again Ahsoka gave a few huttish curses. As she started her attack run luckily her fleet was only half there. There were only 4 venators 7 aclimators and they were taking heavy hits but then 4 aclimators followed by 2 more venators entered the scene. _'' this I admiral Yularen. we just returned from repairs.''_ ''thank the force Yularen. You saved us. Ivanic send him the battle plans.'' A pack of vulture droids tailed her.

Ahsoka made some sharp angle maneuvers as she took out one after the other. Barriss was really surprised by her piloting. Sure she had seen Ahsoka pilot ships before but nothing like this. She took the guns and started firing as well. '' Barriss we're going to bomb that providence 4 clicks south of us. Get ready to unleash torpedoes on my mark.'' They flew and for a few second's Ahsoka waited '' MARK!'' Barriss unleashed a barrage of 20 photon torpedoes and 5 concussive. At the same time Ahsoka fired all the guns at the same point creating a hull breach. The torpedoes went straight in and caused a chain reaction in the ship blowing up from the inside.

Cheers were heard all over the com's thinks like.'' nice shooting'' and '' good riddance clacker's.'' Ahsoka smirked and looked around. Less than a quarter remained of the enemy fleet and they had only lost 1 venator and 2 aclimators. '' all bombers on me we're going in!'' they dove to the surface and saw that they were winning even without support.'' It seems like your plan worked.'' Commented Barriss. '' don't celebrate to early Barriss. With my luck this battle will awaken a rancore nest. ''

Ahsoka decided to fly low. As Ahsoka scanned the area she saw grievous gaining ground in the south. But Dooku was still nowhere. She certainly could sense him but not see him or get a location. '' say Barriss are you alright?'' she suddenly asked. It was confusing Barriss a little. '' yea, why do you ask.'' Ahsoka looked somber. '' back on the vanguard I could sense the dark side. I knew it was you Barriss.''

Barriss was shocked. How could she have known. '' you knew?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yes, Barriss please promises me, if you ever feel abandon or alone come to me. Talk to me. I'm worried Barriss. I'm worried for the path you're taking. I've made the same mistake. I tried to save Skyguy. And because of that I fell. I died And almost got him killed. So please come to me when you feel like it's trying to take over. Don't think you can handle it yourself because you can't. Even master Yoda can't do that and he's right once you take that the path it will forever dominate your live. Even if you get redeemed and the Jedi forgive you. The non-force sensitive wont. And they wont understand. You will be forced to live with the consequences. Can you do that. Are you prepared for it?''

Barriss was speechless. Was she ready for it? Could she do it? Suddenly she wasn't certain anymore. She noticed Ahsoka landing the ship to the ground. She jumped out and was greeted by rex. They both looked at Barriss. Who was stuck deep in her thoughts. '' Barriss are you coming?'' finally she looked up. '' huh o yea I'll come soon.'' Ahsoka gave a short nod. As they walked away. '' so how's Skyguy?'' rex shrugged his shoulders. '' he's stable. And should be ready to fight within a few hours. At least he's capable of barking orders again.'' Ahsoka sighed relieved.

'' and master luminara?'' rex shook his head. '' still uncertain if she'll make it. But kix is doing everything he can.'' Rex gained an evil smirk. '' maybe he needs some stimulation…'' before he could finish he laid with his face in the dirt. '' one it was an incident. Second I was drunk. Third it will never happen again.'' With that she walked to the med bay of the camp.

'' morning Skyguy.'' she said as she entered his tent Anakin frown. '' snips what are you doing here?'' Ahsoka smirked. '' saving your ass. Don't worry the council will send a second round of reinforces. Currently my objective is to keep Dooku and grievous busy and occupied.'' Anakin didn't look happy. '' don't worry Skyguy. I've strict orders not to engage them unless it's an absolute emergency.'' Anakin smiled a little relieved after hearing that. '' good. Uhmm snips I think the boys have something for you. their waiting in the control room. '' He said. Ahsoka bow. '' thank you Skyguy. And be well soon.'' She left him to rest and went to the command center.

As she entered she saw fives Jessy and rex waiting for her. '' ah commander your finally here. And sorry about the comment earlier.'' Rex apologized. '' nah. You right. it was partly my fault. It was me giving him a head.'' A few sniggers were heard and Ahsoka looked with a murderous intent. '' anyway. Skyguy told me that you had something for me? ''

Fives nodded eagerly as jessy pulled the blanket from the object it was covering. It revealed a set of clone phase two armor however it was female armor and the helmed was redesigned to cover her monrtals yet keep her lekku free. It had the 501st insignia on it and it was covered with blue marking's that matched her facial markings. She had a feat tears in her eyes. '' oh boys you shouldn't have done that.''

''Of course we had to sis. It's almost your live day. We had to give something. '' replied Jessy as rex and fives helped her to get in to the armor. It fitted perfectly. It was protective yet flexible. It didn't even hinder her mobility and agility in the slightest. Ahsoka smirked '' this… this is perfect. Thank you so much all of you. Next round will be on me.'' Ahsoka shouted. A clone ran in '' we have a problem grievous Is making a move to the base.'' Ahsoka took her saber and ignited. '' I'll deal with it. She placed on the helmed and ran off with inhuman speed.

She could see grievous killing many clones with every swipe of his blades. It make Ahsoka boil to see that he enjoyed the slaughter. But he hadn't noticed her yet. She ran around come from his side. Once in range she jumped up and gave him a round house kick square in the face. The force behind it was enough to launch him in to battalion of droids. The sock was big enough to make everyone cease fire.

Ahsoka stood in front of her troops. She was preparing herself to fight and maybe even die if it happened. After all this was a fight with the most feared Jedi killer, since the time of the old republic. She could sense the rage scourging trough grievous as he stood up.

''seems like I've got your attention.'' Said Ahsoka smug. '' Tano I should have known that skywalkers pet is never far from him. I can't wait to display your head as al trophy, before I kill him!'' venom spat out with every word he said. Ahsoka readied her blades as she said. '' grievous you sound angry. Why? Only because you lost your biological body?'' a blood chilling scream was heard from the cyborg as he charged at Ahsoka with all four sabers drawn.'' I guess that means yes. '' she remarked as she jumped out of the way. '' now you'll die a slow and painful death you Jedi DOG!''

Ahsoka smirked her plan to get grievous off balance worked. All she needed to do was, to remain calm and wait for an opening. Grievous despite being off balance was still a highly dangerous foe. Too bad she couldn't go all out. If she did that she would risk the clones getting hurt or worse. For now she needed to dodge him as much as possible. They fought tireless for minutes. Upon minutes.

Grievous stroke again to the left and Ahsoka barely dodged in time. Almost before she was in position grievous launched again. Forcing Ahsoka to jump out. Breathing heavy. As she stood with her back cornered to the edge of the valley Grievous laughed as he slowly walked towards her. Two of his blades in front of him, spinning at enormous speed. It was his trait mark move. ''whirling storm'' muttered Ahsoka. 'this is bad.' Thought Ahsoka. Cause it meant that he was balanced again. '' hahaha what is it little Jedi finally realized that you're going to die a horrible death.''

Ahsoka didn't even respond she used both the force and her montrals to determine the speed. She listened carefully and suddenly she saw one opening. It was a risky one but if it worked the should end grievous here and now. She readied herself a second time this battle. It was an hit or miss. '' so you are going to fight after all. No matter you'll die and you know it.'' Commented grievous. Suddenly she saw the opening again and charged straight at him.

''Hahaha you have a death wish don't you.'' Suddenly everything went in slow-motion for Ahsoka. She made it through his defenses but barely. And she hadn't enough time so she unleashed and enormous force blast. Sending grievous almost to the other side of the battlefield. He slammed in a tree. Form his tent even Anakin could see him flying through the air. '' snips!'' he simply said. But rex understood the words. Bigtime scolding immediately.

Ahsoka jumped right after him. And stopped in front of the motionless cyborg. She smirked. '' today will be your last day.'' She prepared to kill grievous but just before her blade decapitated him. She was hit by a barrage of force lighting. It completely knocked her of her feet and her helmet fell from her head.'' I'd appreciate it if you allowed my comrade live.'' Dooku said calm. ''Dooku.'' Ahsoka sneered agitated as she stood up.'' I must say I'm impressed. Skywalker thought you well. It is not every day that a Padawan defeats grievous. Maybe your more than just his pet after all.''

Ahsoka stood ready as she told herself '' don't listen he's just trying to get in to your head.'' Dooku stood ready in his Makashi stands. '' you know we don't have to fight. If you just surrender and become my new apprentice.'' Ahsoka looked up. '' join the Sith? NEVER! I'd rather die!'' Dooku sighed. '' such a potential. It would be such a waist. But if you insist very well.'' He unleased another charge of lighting at her.

This time Ahsoka managed to block it. '' you'll have to do better than that count.'' She commented. Dooku stopped his lighting. '' I suppose your right. Let's keep this a fair dual shall we.'' Ahsoka frown. She could sense that he was sincere. '' sure.'' She replied. And she made a move to him. Dooku blocked with ease. He wasn't even trying. Ahsoka knew it. And it was slightly frustrating. '' know you're not trying.'' She said. Suddenly Dooku countered her and almost decapitated her. '' this better then? '' he asked.

Ahsoka found it strange. Here she was facing off the most hated man in the universe. He killed trillions yet still he was so friendly. Something was off that was certain. '' okay stop!'' she suddenly shouted. And Dooku lowered his blade. '' yes?'' he asked. '' why are you so friendly! Your Sith!'' Dooku chuckled. '' no my dear I'm not. I'm a dark Jedi. I have no quarrel with you. Or the Jedi. I only have a problem with my former master. Darth Sidious."

'' then why fight the republic?'' asked Ahsoka. Dooku suddenly looked dead serious '' because he's it's chancellor this entire war was orchestrated to weaken the Jedi and kill them so he could reform the republic in to his personal empire. He even lied about that to me. He told me that he was planning to end the corruption of the Jedi that are trying to take over. I believed him I made mistakes and now I turned this war in to a real war.''

Ahsoka's eyes widened 'could it be possible? Could it be true?' '' no! that's impossible! The council would have known!'' Dooku shook his head. '' you know just 5 hours before this war started ,master Obiwan said the same thing. This whole war could have been prevented if he'd just listened. But he didn't. join me and we can save the galaxy together.''

''NO! your lying. Deceit is the way of the Sith. Your just trying to mess with my mind.'' Dooku hung his head with a sigh. '' you really leave me with no choice young one. Now die!'' suddenly a blue lightsaber came very close to her head she ducked away with a backflip but the blade managed the hit her. Ahsoka screamed out in pain and grabbed to her right eye.

She heard Dooku yell '' VALKORION LENT ME YOUR POWER, TO END THIS!'' Dooku unleashed an enormous force storm at her. It blasted her from her feet as pain scourged through her body. She had to use her full power or die she knew it. She calmed herself and stood on the ground absorbing all of the electricity.

She used it to create a powerful force repulse. Once Dooku seized his fire Ahsoka noticed. That grievous was gone. She received a warning from the force and spun around to meet grievous who came at her with speed Ahsoka enchanted her speed to jump away and match all of his strikes. At the same time Dooku charged at her. Causing her to focus on him instead of grievous. Grievous noticed this and continued to try and get behind Ahsoka. As she noticed it she jumped away. It was like a lioness fighting two male tigers.

It was a brutal and long fight suddenly grievous managed to get behind her and launch an attack. Ahsoka countered and cutoff all three limbs. She smashed him in to a tree so hard it broke and fell over grievous causing him to be incapable of moving. But before she could turn her attention back to Dooku. She felt an excruciating pain trough her shoulder as she looked at it a red blade came right through it. Then she suddenly lost feeling in her leg as it got cut off clean. Ahsoka turned around on one leg and one paralyzed arm. But she would not give up. She was badly wounded. Burn marks everywhere a scar on her eye a missing right leg and a paralyzed left arm but she would not give up

Dooku launched at her again and Ahsoka blocked but it caused her to fall over. She kept rolling until she hit a tree. She sat there and looked at Dooku approaching. She was bleeding very badly now. And she closed her eyes. This was it. She knew it for certain. She opened her eyes again to see Dooku ready to stab her. '' do it!'' she said. Dooku was about to end her live when suddenly a blue blade cut off his sword arm. Ahsoka was shocked and Dooku jumped away '' that was payback for taking my hand.'' A manly voice said.'' Ahsoka looked up to see Anakin. She heard Barriss following him with her leg. '' Ahsoka!" she called shocked. A gunship landed and as promised a Jedi strike team was unloaded with Obiwan leading it. '' you're surrounded Dooku. Now I suggest you surrender.'' Dooku smirked. '' not this time Kenobi. He jumped up and his personal ship flew by.

Anakin cursed. But at least they had grievous. He looked at Barriss fussing over Ahsoka. And despite her state Ahsoka was chuckling. No matter how hard he wanted to scold her. He knew that now was not the time. '' so your leg should be working again in a few hours Ahsoka.'' Barriss stated. She continued healing the stab wound in her shoulder. Anakin lowered himself to Ahsoka.

'' you know how bad I want to scold you now.'' He said and Ahsoka nodded. Getting ready for it. But to her surprise Anakin smiled at her. '' but I won't you did a great job Ahsoka. taking down grievous, Is one thing. but doing it when taking on both Dooku and grievous. Is something completely different. I'm proud of you Ahsoka.'' He gave her a warm smile. Barriss looked between master and Padawan. The way they looked at each other could it be?

'' thank you master. '' Ahsoka said before her face screwed in pain. '' your nerve system is healed and you can use your arm again but I would use it as less as possible the next few hours'' Ahsoka thanked Barriss then master Obiwan joined. '' we've secured grievous. Taking them both on at the same time is reckless young one. But you did a great job. You've without a doubt passed the trail of courage. Congratulations on your victory Ahsoka. You've deserved it.''

Rex kix and fives arrived at the scene. '' general's commander's " rex said with a frown when he looked at Ahsoka. '' we've received word that Dooku got passed the blockade and escaped. Kix helped Barriss to get Ahsoka on the stretcher. ''sorry for the armor rex. I tried to keep it intact but… '' rex cut her off. '' no commander don't be. It kept you save that's the most important. We'll get you a new one. and good job on grievous.''

Ahsoka smiled. She hated being in the med bay. But this feld good right now. She closed her eyes and drifted in to sleep.

 **Yes I know, I know I changed a few things in the time line but it was needed to make the story work. Anyway I liked to write this and I suck at battle scenes I hope you'll stick around for part 2. I know what's going to happen. you don't XD**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Ahsoka defeated grievous and she had recovered enough to walk again so ticarty mai ,the healer that was currently on active duty. Released her form the halls of healing a few hours ago . Placing too much pressure on it still hurt, but it was bearable now. The only thing that wouldn't heal was the scar close to her right eye. However she wasn't bothered by it. Katooni even commented that it looked quite bad ass. Ahsoka chuckled ash she thought back to it. She was currently underway to the council chambers. Despite it happening one week ago they still wanted a briefing. So she walked to the council chamber.

She could walk again but she did need to be careful. Although she could walk but it wasn't fast, or for long. and standing for a long time would also hurt. the leg is still very sensitive. ''not that that should be a surprise after being cut off.'' she thought amused. They ,however, still don't really know if there will be a permeant weakness. for now I'm just happy that I got to keep my flesh leg. Instead of a prosthetic one.

As she reached the council chamber, She knocked on the doors And waited. Master Yoda's voice sounds thought the door. '' enter you may.'' She walked in and all the council members noticed the slight limp she had in her walk. '' greetings young Tano. A report you have yes?'' Yoda said amused. They already know what happened but still it was needed for the records.

Ahsoka nodded. '' yes master. Well it all started once I got a call from rex. He told me the situation and that he needed backup. I had a sleep over at Barriss her home. For reasons.'' She said to Yoda and Windu. '' they both nodded understanding. However Shaak answered. '' what reasons if I may ask?'' Yoda replied. '' discuss that later we will. For now Finnish your report you shall Padawan. ''

'' yes well I took Barriss with me and we went as fast as we could. There we met master Ti. And I told her of rex message. '' Shaak chuckled. '' and I remember telling you not to engage Dooku and grievous.'' Ahsoka nodded. She noticed a sting in her leg and shifted balance a little. '' anyway. As we arrived on Ord mantell I had the plan ready. Once we launched our attack there was no one. I suspected a trap and told everyone to break off.''

Her face screwed for a second as her leg started burning a little form pain. '' It was indeed a trap a lot of sep ship's exited hyperspace. But what they didn't know was that admiral Yularen was also returning from repairs giving us the edge. I ordered two teams once to strike the base and the other to attack the seps in the back. By the time I landed we had won both engagements…'' Ahsoka suddenly fell to the ground with an immense amount of pain.

Obiwan stood up quickly and helped Ahsoka to his seat. '' you're alright?'' he asked concerned. '' yea just need some ice for my leg. Ticarty told me that his could happen. I just need to rest for a few minutes.'' One of the council members stood up and came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice. '' here this will help.'' They carefully placed the ice on Ahsoka's leg.

'' well once I landed I spoke briefly with master skywalker and rex. It was then that a clone told us that grievous was breaking trough. I knew that if he made it in to the base we'd be all doomed. When I engaged I managed to get him of balance. But he regained it later in the fight. I was with my back against the wall when I used the force to determine an opening in his defense.''

'' once I found it I used a force push and I gave it everything I had. I slammed him across the battle field with ease. Once I tried to deliver the final blow Dooku interfered. We fought but it wasn't a fight. He was holding back he was complimenting me and he was even friendly to me. '' every council member frown.

'' so I called a stop in the fight and he listened. He went on and on about how the chancellor was his master and how he defected from the Sith. He even said that 5 hours before the war he told master Kenobi. But that you dismissed it. He said that if he'd just listened this whole war no puppet show could have been prevented. He said that it was a deathtrap set for the Jedi to reform the republic in to his empire. Dooku also told me that he was now fighting a war against him and that he had no quarrel with the Jedi. He then told me to become his apprentice. Because he believed that I was skillful enough. I refused. I didn't believe a worth at that time.''

'' think about it how do you now?'' Yoda asked careful. Ahsoka gulped. '' after thinking it over for some time. I can't deny that he at least spoke partly the truth. I think that the chancellor should be investigated without anyone knowing it.'' Windu nodded. '' we shall take your advice in our judgement. But I have a question. If Dooku asked the same thing now would you've become his apprentice?'' Ahsoka shook her head.

'' no master. Even if he's speaking the truth and he's indeed no longer Sith. He's still a dark side user. I wouldn't have joined him.'' All the council members nodded approving but only Obiwan knew the true reason behind this statement. '' anyway once I refused Dooku forced grievous to attack me. I barely dodged it. Hence the scar I have now. Anyway suddenly Dooku shouted. Valcorion lent me your power. I believed he used a force storm after that. I managed to absorbed enough to deflect the rest with a force repulse but I got some bad burns from it.''

'' after that it was a long and exhausting fight. I managed to survive for a long time. But grievous got behind me eventually. I managed to deflect the attack and even take him out. But I was to slow to deflect Dooku's attack. He stabbed me through the left shoulder and cut of my leg straight and clean. I managed to block his second attack but fell over I rolled away until I hit a tree. From that point I knew that it was over. I knew that I'd die.''

'' afraid you were?'' asked Yoda curious. '' not really master. Because for some reason Dooku gave me the time to prepare myself for the killing blow.'' All masters looked to each other surprised. '' I told him that I was ready and he stabbed. But before he killed me Anakin cut off his hand. And pushed him back. From that point on you know the rest.''

Everyone nodded impressed. '' so Padawan now back to why you said that you had your reasons for being at Padawan offee's quarters.'' Ahsoka looked questioning to the two grandmasters. She saw that they gave permission. '' well I was with Barriss because of a vision I had. I feared that she might fall to the dark side. So I decided to stay there for the night and investigate.''

'' found something, you did?'' asked Yoda interested. Ahsoka closed her eyes. '' as must as it pains me. It's my sad duty to report that she is indeed falling to the dark side.'' Ahsoka looked slightly defeated. Every councilmember sat in silence trying to think of the next step. Yoda tried to get Ahsoka's attention. '' believe that redeem her you can?'' he asked Ahsoka.

She bit her lip. could she? '' I don't know master. Last time I spoke with her was one week ago. I could steer her from the dark path that time but we all know that the dark side doesn't give up its pray easily. In one week it could have gotten full control over her. I'm not certain. I fear that I might be too late. but I'll give it my best shot.'' She said as she stood up and walked through the door

Windu looked to master Yoda. And whispered. '' do you think she could...'' '' … have faced the dark side before?'' Yoda finished. '' yes and encounter with the dark side she had. Know when, I do not. Nor how bad. But faced it before she has'' ''You believe she can redeem her?'' Shaak asked the grandmaster.. '' redeem her she can. Believe in herself she must.''

Ahsoka moved slowly through the temple. Everywhere she went Jedi either whispered behind her back or they walked to her congratulating her on her victory. Ahsoka was slightly overwhelmed by the attention she got. Yes she had always been a well-known figure within the temple. how could she not be. She was the Padawan of the chosen one.

Now however she was also known as the jade Padawan. Grievous demise, the iron maiden. And the one she found most amusing. The heroine without fear. Yes suddenly she had a reputation as one of the most powerful Jedi.

She had almost reached Barriss her quarter when suddenly she saw a little boy standing there crying. Normally she would give no attention. But for some reason she Feld she walked to him. '' hey are you alright?'' she asked soft. She estimated that the young boy was around 8 years old. '' my.. my clan bullies me.. because I… I'm not so good with a lightsaber. They say I'm weak and that if I tell someone that they will hurt me…..'' the boy sobbed without noticing who was talking to him.

She sensed a group sneaking up to her. And the unmistakable sound of training sabers being activated. '' no he's lying now he must be punished.'' He said. Ahsoka estimated the other boy to be slightly older just as the whole group. It were around 7 of them. '' o really?'' asked Ahsoka before she turned around. '' I don't think that lying to me work's.'' the whole group when'd pail. '' now listen up if I ever hear that any of you bully him ever again. Then I will request a dual with all of you. To the council and I won't go easy on you!''

She barked commandeering. '' so I give you five minutes to go to the council chamber and confess that you've bullied him or else….'' She didn't even need to finish. Because they were already gone. She turned to the boy again. '' here if you ever want to train on your combat skills call me and I'll see if I can make some time. '' she gave him her number and left the boy completely flabbergasted.

She walked to Barriss her quarter and knocked on the door. ''Barriss your home? '' few seconds later the door opened. '' Ahsoka? What are you doing here. Doesn't matter come in. come in. '' Barriss pushed Ahsoka inside. And they took place on the couch. '' you seem happy Barriss. Why?'' Barriss sighed. I got news. My master is finally stable enough to travel back to the temple. She's finally out of danger ''

Ahsoka hugged her best friend. '' aww that's great news Barriss. When will she come?'' Barriss looked on her tablet. '' in about 3 days.'' She said. '' so how's your leg doing? '' Barriss seemed curious. '' I need to be careful with how I walk and I can't walk or stand for long. Master mi however told me that if I keep exercising and take rest when needed. I should be able to walk normal again in about 3 to 9 days.'' Barriss nodded.

She walked to the kitchen and came back with two steaming cups of tea. She placed them on the table. '' may I have a look?'' she asked. In response Ahsoka pulled up her right legging she wore. The cut was still visible just under the knee. But it was healing nicely. '' hmm it seems to be healing very nice.'' Ahsoka pulled her legging back to the original position. Ahsoka took a sip from her tea before she asked. '' so how've you been?'' Barriss immediately recognized the hidden question. She sighed and took a sip.

'' to be honest I'm struggling occasionally. But for now I've managed to shut her up.'' Ahsoka nodded and let-out a contend sigh. '' you know I really needed this. Just you, me warm drink and silence.'' She hung her head back as she closed her eyes. Barriss slightly chuckled. '' was it that bad?'' Ahsoka slowly nodded'' yea, they kept fussing about and around me.'' Barriss noticed that Ahsoka started to talk slowly. She knew that is was a sign that her friend was very tired. '' well maybe it's because you tried to escape the halls 3 time's'' Ahsoka grinned. '' yea maybe…'' she yawned.

''tired?'' Ahsoka nodded lazily. Barriss looked at the clock. It was around 3 in the afternoon. '' you should lay down for a few hours. Your body need's to readjust to you walking again. After lying in bed for almost a week. Don't be surprised when you feel very tired out of the blue.'' Ahsoka took in the information. '' you could use my bed. It will be fine.'' Ahsoka thought about the offer. She really was tired and not certain if she'd make it back to her quarter.

'' yea thanks Barriss.'' She stood up after finishing her tea and walked to Barriss her bedroom. Barriss watched her closely for if she fell. But that didn't happen. Barriss took her data pat and looked on the plans. Was it really worth it? No she could not let her vision happen.

That Jedi whoever it was won't kill her. She would kill him with this bombing. The only thing she needed was a date. Then she would save Ahsoka's live and kill the man that killed Ahsoka in her vision before it can become true. Her best friend would be safe she was certain of that. The only thing she still didn't understand however was. The fact that the 501st seemed to follow that man. That didn't make any sense. Unless…. No he wouldn't! he couldn't do that. No matter what, he could not do that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Four hour passed by and the more Barriss thought about it the cleared it became. The utter horror that she felt was immense. It was Anakin that would betray them. It was he who'd kill Ahsoka and it was he that was corrupted. But for now she had to keep it silent. Maybe there was something she missed. Yes of course the reason why he became corrupted. Because he didn't seem corrupted a week ago.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door Barriss stood up from her meditation and opened. She froze when she saw Anakin. '' hey Barriss do you know where Ahsoka is?'' Barriss struggled to contain her fear. But she saw that he wasn't corrupted. '' y-yes she's sleeping in my room. '' Anakin raised an eyebrow. ' why is she suddenly afraid of me?' '' oh well. could you tell her that I won't be home tonight. Coruscant is under attack and I've been appointed to lead the battle. Tell her that I'll be back tomorrow afternoon.'' He gave a sad smile. '' but keep an eye out for her. I might not come back the same if at all. but If that happens kill me before she sees me.''

Barriss looked as Anakin waked away. Suddenly Barriss feared the worse. She noticed Ahsoka coming out of her room slightly rubbing the tiredness out of her eye. '' who was that?'' Barriss turned to Ahsoka. '' Anakin.'' Ahsoka looked up '' huh?'' '' yea he said that he had a mission and would be back tomorrow.'' Suddenly Ahsoka ran past her in to the hall. '' SKYGUY!'' Anakin turned around '' yes?''

With a flash she sprinted to him and gave him a tight hug. As tears started to stream. '' please come back save. I don't want to lose you!'' Anakin smiled and patted her head. '' don't worry snips. I'll be back tomorrow.'' '' promise me!'' she snuggled a little deeper in his chest. '' Anakin sighed. '' I promise Ahsoka I will come back.'' Barriss finally caught up. And grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder. '' Ahsoka he has to go.'' Worthlessly she let go of Anakin. And watched him walk away.

Ahsoka and Barriss walked back in to her quarter. '' why do I feel like he's not coming back.'' ''Don't worry about it too much Ahsoka. '' now let's eat something. What do you want?'' Ahsoka shrugged. '' I'm not hungry.'' Barriss sighed. '' I know but you need to eat something Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka grunted. ''fine! I'll take a hamburger. Happy now.'' Barriss smiled teasing. '' yes very. '' '' hmpff you're a harpy you know that.''

Barriss chuckled lightly. And she started cooking. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. '' you can cook?'' Barriss nodded. '' yup want me to teach?'' Ahsoka thought a second. '' ah why the hell not.

That evening they listened intensely to the new. '' _yes it is confirmed. The chancellor of the republic is been taken hostage. The separatist demand complete surrender within 17 hours or they'll kill the chancellor and usurp the senate with force. Jedi knight and sins short grant general of the republic Anakin skywalker has ordered an emergency rescue and boarded the separatist conmanship the invisible hand. Together with his former master senior general and councilmember of the Jedi order Obiwan Kenobi. ''_ Barriss looked to Ahsoka who had her plate in such a strong grasp that it almost snapped. ' please be save Skyguy!'

A few hundred miles above on the invisible hand. Dooku just shot down the broadcast. He bowed to Sidious wo sat in his chair chained and ready. '' as you can see my master everything is going as planned…'' he stood up and walked to the windows to overview the battle. He noticed that Anakin had entered. his blade ready. '' … but it wasn't your plan. Valcorion opened my eyes to your deceit. I will not die and skywalker won't be yours. '' Sidious his eyes widened as a crimson blade stuck out from his chest. He slumped death. ' that was too easy' thought Dooku and he kept up his guard

Anakin felt anger snap in his body. But Obiwan stopped him. '' so what Ahsoka said is true. He was your master. Darth Sidious.'' Dooku nodded and kneeled. '' I surrender. I have no reason to fight anymore.'' Anakin held a blade to dooku's throat. '' I should kill you right where you stand!'' he barked. Dooku didn't seem to be afraid. '' yes you should however. Know that if you do, you'll fall to the dark side and destroy everything you held dear. Including your master and apprentice Ahsoka. Are you really willing to throw that all away for the sake of revenge?''

' he's lying. He's a Sith. I would never. Besides he killed the chancellor. My friend. It's justice. On the other hand what if he's right? What if palpetien just acted to get me on his side?' Dooku noticed the sweat on his head and his arm starting to shake. Rex entered the room. General's the ship is falling apart we need to leave…'' he noticed the chancellor. Dooku spoke. '' tell me captain. What is order 66?'' rex felt fury ignite and raised his blaster. To dookus head. '' I should kill you for killing our chancellor.''

Obiwan stepped in front. '' rex I order you to lower your weapon and answer the question.'' Rex lowered his blaster shaking. '' execute order 66 execute all Jedi traitors younglings and Padawan's included.'' Anakin looked at rex and dropped his saber. Obiwan looked to Sidious corps in horror. Even rex couldn't believe the words that he'd just said.

'' you wouldn't follow those orders would you rex?'' asked Anakin desperate. In just a few seconds his whole realty got smashed to pieces. '' no general I wouldn't!'' rex said a little shaken. '' yes you would.'' Dooku said and Anakin raised his blade again. '' I mean not with free will. But you would. It's because of the inhibitor chip in your head the one that's supposed to lower your aggression. Every clone has one. The good thing however. Only the chancellor can activate it. So sidious can no longer activate it. The next chancellor however can.''

'' but now the chancellor is death. The Jedi can order them to remove their chips in medical centers. You see he flaw of sidious's plan is that he had to make the clones loyal to the chancellor and not to him. He needed to do that in order to avoid suspicion. So if he were to be declared a deceased traitor the clones could be recalled now the war's over.

An horrendous laugh was heard from where darth Sidious sat in his chair.'' You insolent fool! did you really think that I wouldn't have a backup plan for your betrayal?'' he freed himself and ignited his two crimson blades. '' now you Jedi filth. DIE!'' he charged at Dooku and Obiwan with an horrendous scream. It made Anakin's blood freeze.

He finally realized. Palpateen, his so called friend. He was a Sith. A murderer. A traitor. Just before Sidious could kill Dooku. Anakin blocked his path. '' YOU TRAITOR. I WON'T LET YOU! I KNOW YOUR PLAN'S AND I WIL NEVER BETRAY THE JEDI! NEVER!'' Anakin did something even Obiwan couldn't predict. Anakin used the force and unleashed a barrage of force lighting. Sidious barely managed to counter it with his own force lighting.

Obiwan also ignited his blade. But Dooku stopped him. '' no this is a fight between the two. Interfere and you would die. For now whe have to get this ship to the ground.'' They together with rex made way to the bridge.

Below on Coruscant it was mid night. Suddenly Ahsoka woke up. She shot up from the feeling she got. Barriss noticed Ahsoka's action and stirred. '' hmm Ahsoka wat is wrong.'' She asked from her bed as she slowly sat up. '' my master. I…I can feel his anger… his rage… something is very wrong Barriss.'' Barriss looked concerned. '' I-it is as if… as if someone very close to him suddenly betrayed him.'' Ahsoka said despaired.

Barriss stepped out of her bed and sat down on the ground next to Ahsoka. Barriss had to admit Ahsoka's ability so sense her master war remarkable. Almost unheard off in fact. ''Can you sense it's nature?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' no that's what's scares me.'' Barriss rubbed her friends back. '' don't worry Ahsoka I'm sure it's not much.'' But in reality Barriss was maybe even more worried than Ahsoka herself. Both ahoska and Barriss went back to sleep.

Back on the invisible hand. Anakin was being pressed very hard by Sidious. '' hahaha give it up boy. You will never be a match for me. I have power! UNLIMITED POWERRRR! He shouted as he unleashed a force storm on Anakin. Despite his best efforts Anakin was unable to block it. Pain raged through his body. It was so bad even Ahsoka down on Coruscant could feel it. As she shot up again. '' master!'' she shouted as she grabbed her heart. The pain she felt was incredible. She decided that she had to do it. She had to use the technique she had been training on. She used the force and went in to a deep meditation.

Back on the invisible hand again Obiwan stopped when he too felt Anakin's pain. '' come on Kenobi we have to move…'' he was interrupted by a bunch of droid's '' hey there they are. Drop you weapons . I said drop then.'' To Obiwan surprise the droid's opened fire on Dooku first. ''' figures. Muttered Dooku they quickly disposed of the droids and ran for the bridge.

Anakin was still struggling with Sidious. For his age Sidious was one vicious and fast bastard thought Anakin barely evaded Sidious his blades when he was hit by another force storm. This one was even stronger than the last one. As the pain almost overwhelmed him. He suddenly felt an incredible power. '' _let's take him together._ '' He heard Ahsoka's voice. Anakin smirked. He used a force repulse so powerful it instantly cancelled the force storm

Anakin noticed that his Sleeveless slightly in the way so he tore them off. Showing his bare arms Suddenly from within Anakin's robe, a second lightsaber was revealed and ignited. A light blue short blade was now visible. He took both blades in reverse grip and waited for Sidious to attack. '' let's see how you'll fare against Ahsoka and me together. Shall we?''

Before Sidious could answer Anakin jumped at him faster than the human eye can see. Sidious got a warning from behind and turned with a block barely in time. The strength behind it was so powerful. He was simply launched in to the wall on the other side of the room Sidious saw Anakin coming at him and he jumped out of the way. Anakin almost had him.

Sidious was panting heavily. This fight would be over soon. He knew that. And he knew he had lost that thought alone made him furious. He the great master of Sith lost from a Jedi. Pathetic. He used all the rage he had and unleashed the most powerful force storm that he could muster. But it seemed to no avail. Anakin just tanked it and slowly walked to him. It was as if he didn't even feel a thing.

However down on coruscant Ahsoka was screaming in pain as barrage after barrage hit her. She was soaking all the damage. She had to if she didn't Anakin would lose. Barriss did everything she could to heal Ahsoka. But right now even she was running on reserves

Back on the invisible hand. Anakin had made his way to Sidious. Sidious stopped his force storm and jumped to one of the escape pots. Before he however launched he broke the glass In the hope to suck Anakin in to space. If he couldn't have him than no one shall. With that he launched the pot to the cruiser next to the invisible hand. Once he was aboard he ordered a full scale retread. Is plan may have failed. But the war was still going and it would be hotter now than ever before. If he couldn't force the republic in to his empire than he would use the separatist. His new Sith empire. The sixth Reich.

Sidious failed to see that Anakin was just standing there waiting for the ray shield to come online. Once that happened he took the elevator. After a short run he joined the rest on the bridge. '' BLAST IT! Sidious got away.'' Dooku nodded. '' as expected.'' He turned to Anakin. '' don't worry you'll meet again. For now we have to get this ship on the ground.'' Ahsoka was laying on her self-made bed. Exhausted from the effort and pain. She closed her eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.

Anakin looked at the altitude meter and frown. '' well if that's your wish we'll have to do nothing. But if you want to live to tell the tale I suppose you could lent me a hand.'' Anakin took the control's '' what do you mean Anakin?'' asked Obiwan. Anakin turned his head. '' we are falling out of orbit. All aft control cells are dead! '' Dooku looked at the damage reports '' The ship is breaking up!''

Anakin checked some panel's ''The hull is burning up! And we have no escape pots the clones took them all. I guess we'll have to fly this thing'' Obiwan slightly panicked. '' Can you fly a cruiser like this?'' Anakin gave a smug grin '' You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?'' suddenly there was a great jolt. Anakin saw on a screen the back half of the ship broke away. '' Well?'' Dooku asked a little impatient. '' Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in.''

Both Dooku and Obiwan looked very displeased. Rex looked on his panel ''Steady . . . Attitude . . . eighteen degrees.'' Anakin was struggling a lot. He looked at Dooku. He'd never seen the ex Sith this terrified. He wondered if the old man would have a heart attack. ''Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins.'' Now half the ship broke and even rex gulped. '' We lost something.''

Obiwan shook his head slightly amused. '' Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship.'' He said this mostly to comfort himself. '' somehow I don't find that comforting. '' muttered Dooku. '' I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down.'' Commented Anakin and Dooku looked at the heat meters '' Careful . . . we're heating up-twelve thousand . . . thirteen thousand . . .'' Anakin saw r2 role in. '' r2 get the blast shield up or we'll fry living in here.''

Rex was shaking. '' why am I here and not the commander? I'm guessing she'd enjoy this.'' Anakin laughed. '' yea she might. What is our status.?'' Obiwan checked his console. '' where in the atmosphere….'' '' why do I sense a but master?'' Anakin asked but he had the feeling that he'd rather not hear the answer. ''… we lost our heatshields.'' Everyone gulped. '' well I think the commander wouldn't like to be here after all.'' Commented rex. '' and neither would I.'' said Dooku.

'' ah there is the landing stroke.'' Obiwan said. '' yea but We're coming in too hot. CONTROL TOWER! CONTROLE TOWER! THIS IS JEDI KNIGHT ANAKIN SKYWALKER ON BOART THE CRASHING CUISER. WERE COMING IN TO HOT IN HALF A SHIP. PLEASE EVACUATE NOW!'' the ship made contact with the landing ground and kept scraping over the ground. They crashed right in to the control tower and kept going for another minute. Until the ship stopped. '' Another happy landing.'' Commented Anakin. '' see this is why I hate flying with him!'' said Obiwan to Dooku as he pointed at Anakin. '' it's why I always want Ahsoka to land the ship. Anakin always managed to crash the ship somehow.''

Dooku shook his head. '' for some reason I believe it.'' Anakin played to be offended. '' well how about a thank you Anakin instead.'' Rex smirked. '' we would if we were alive.'' '' but we are!'' said Anakin. Everyone laughed. ''yea I must give it to you. Is it your best crash-landing so far.'' He patted Anakin on his back. '' now let's get out of here.''

After a long flight they finally reached the Jedi temple. To everyone's surprise Dooku surrendered peacefully. Anakin was tired hurt and hungry. But there was something he had to do before he'd take his rest. Ahsoka, she needed to know that he was alright. He reached Barriss her quarter. He knew that she was there. And knocked on the door. He expected Barriss to open but it was Ahsoka. She had tears in her eyes.

'' hey snips how ar….'' Ahsoka hugged him fiercely. '' you stupid idiot jerk! I was so worried about you! And you just cut me out! He could have killed you!'' Anakin smiled. '' I'm happy to see you to.'' Ahsoka just buried her head further in his chest. '' what were you thinking flying that ship?'' she said soft.

'' I was simply trying to save rex, Obiwan and Dooku. It turned out that he was speaking the truth all along. He surrendered peacefully. And Sidious has been removed from office. He no longer holds any power in the republic. O Ahsoka I want to celebrate both of our victory's tonight after I've had some food, sleep and ….seen a healer of course. '' he quickly added. After he saw Ahsoka's face. '' you can take Barriss with you if you want.'' he said before he left. Ahsoka went back inside. Suddenly she felt better. '' better?'' asked Barriss amused. Ahsoka nodded '' say Barriss do you have something to do tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

After a long flight they finally reached the Jedi temple. To everyone's surprise Dooku surrendered peacefully. Anakin was tired hurt and hungry. But there was something he had to do before he'd take his rest. Ahsoka she needed to know that he was alright. He reached Barriss her quarter. He knew that she was there. And knocked on the door. He expected Barriss to open but it was Ahsoka. She had tears in her eyes.

'' hey snips how ar….'' Ahsoka hugged him fiercely. '' you stupid idiot jerk! I was so worried about you! And you just cut me out! He could have killed you!'' Anakin smiled. '' I'm happy to see you to.'' Ahsoka just buried her head further in his chest. '' what were you thinking flying that ship?'' she said soft.

'' I was simply trying to save rex, Obiwan and Dooku. It turned out that he was speaking the truth all along. He surrendered peacefully. And Sidious has been removed from office. He no longer holds any power in the republic. O Ahsoka I want to celebrate both of our victory's tonight after I've had some food, sleep and ….seen a healer of course. '' he quickly added. After he saw Ahsoka's face. '' you can take Barriss with you if you want.'' he said before he left. Ahsoka went back inside. Suddenly she felt better. '' better?'' asked Barriss amused. Ahsoka nodded '' say Barriss do you have something to do tonight?

Barriss looked up from her data pad. '' uhm no. why do you ask?'' Ahsoka smirked. '' Anakin has invited me to celebrate both mine and his victory. Do you want to go with me?'' Barriss thought for a brief moment. '' yea sure. When? And where?'' '' seraphim's den. Open's 8 o clock so yea there.'' Barriss made a short notation. Ahsoka smirked. '' okay now let's look for something to wear right?'' she seriously wondered what Barriss her reaction would be.

Barriss frown? '' what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?'' Ahsoka busted out in laughter. But she noticed that Barriss was death serious. '' Barriss your always wearing that.'' Barriss nodded. '' yes because this is the only thing I have. I've three set of them but that's all.''

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. '' really? Well I guess we need to do some shopping I guess.'' Barriss groaned. '' is that really needed?'' Ahsoka gained a determined look. '' yes!'' Barriss sighed. '' I really don't see the point in it Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' Barriss come one your always wear this. Don't you ever want to try anything else?''

Barriss shook her head. '' I don't see why. I like this. It warm and comfy. '' Ahsoka sensed a slight fear in Barriss. '' Barriss. It's black. Your always wear black. Try something else for a change. That to can be nice and comfy. ''

'' do I really have to?'' Ahsoka shook her head. She knew it for certain now. Barriss was hiding something. '' Barriss when are you going to start living a live?'' Ahsoka asked directly. Barriss was surprised. She didn't expect this question. '' w-what?'' Ahsoka rubbed her head. '' Barriss when are you going to stop hiding you self. Don't say that you aren't. because I know you do.'' Barriss felt scarred. ' should I tell? No what if she's grossed out. Or what if she start's laughing at me. What if she starts thinking that I'm a freak?

No I can't tell her. Maybe she'll drop our friendship because I'm a freak. '' I…I...I'm scared okay! I'm scared of other people's judgments of me!'' ' of course I should have known. I should have known that she was scared to express herself. But why I wonder.' '' why Barriss? Why Is that?'' Barriss shook her head. '' I can't tell it's too embarrassing.'' Ahsoka sighed. She felt that it was indeed the wrong time to tell so she decided to drop it.

'' very well Barriss I won't force to you tell. Just know that I'm your best friend and that I'll always be there for you. I will however force you to come with me. I mean your 19 and what have you done in your live, besides being a Jedi?'' Barriss thought and was about to answer. But she realized that she could come up with anything at all.

'' exactly. Nothing!'' said Ahsoka sounding a little meaner than she intended. '' at least I can say that I've had sex now I know how it feels. I've had The taste of alcoholic drinks. And more. Please Barriss I'm not doing this because I want to bully you. But because I'm worried.'' Barriss finally gave up. '' fine I… I'll come with you if it makes you feel better.'' Ahsoka shook her head again '' no Barriss you shouldn't do this for me. But only for yourself. Now come I know a good shopping hall a few sectors away.'' Barriss stood up with a reluctant sigh and followed Ahsoka.

She still couldn't believe the fact that Ahsoka had sex before. Suddenly Barriss started to wonder how Ahsoka would look nude. She imagined her riding someone and it turned her on. She quickly gave herself a mental slab. That was not appropriate thinking for a Jedi. Now she just hoped that Ahsoka didn't see that thought, Ahsoka frown as she heard something. She wondered if she heard that right. Was Barriss thinking of how she would look nude? No. she wouldn't. she's just too… well … Barriss for that. Ahsoka brushed it off and they went to her speeder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They landed on the parking slot a few meters away from the mall. They were a bit delayed. Because Ahsoka wanted to change first. She now wore a green tank top with blue jeans and to Barriss her surprise. A black bra underneath. Barriss seemed very apprehensive. However she was also a little worried. She could see that Ahsoka was still limping a little. She just hoped that she would not over extend herself.

''Ahsoka how is your leg doing?'' Barriss asked to be sure. Ahsoka turned around. '' good for now but I'm not going to lie. We might need to make a pause so it can rest in about 2 hours.'' Barriss nodded '' I see. So where are we going?'' she asked as they entered the mall. '' let's start at zakoz. It's were I get all my clothing there.'' Barriss followed Ahsoka to the shop. She noticed that it looked pretty expensive.

As they entered the desk worker greeted them. She was a female Twi'lek. With green skin.'' o hey Ahsoka good to see you again. Is it true did you defeat general grievous?'' Ahsoka smiled proudly. '' hey June. And yea I did. But it almost costed me a leg. Luckily my friend here healed it in time. So I decided to treat her on some new clothing. '' June smiled '' that's nice anyway I'll let you go about you probably already know what you want.''

Ahsoka chuckled as she shook her head. '' come Barriss let's look around.'' Barriss looked around and saw the prizes. They were very high. '' Ahsoka have you seen the prizes here. They are insane. There is no way you can pay this with the money a Padawan gets from the temple.'' Ahsoka looked amused. ''I told you poker nights. And because me and my master are also very active in the war we get some military payment as well. Plus the bounty I got from capturing grievous. ''

Barriss had no idea that Ahsoka made that much money. '' oh I had no idea you made that much.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yea in fact I'm a millionaire. '' Barriss her eyes bungled out. '' what? How?'' Ahsoka smirked. '' the code said nowhere that we aren't allowed to feature in tv commercials. I even participated in a documentary over why the 501st was so successful.'' She came a little closer to Barriss. '' PS despite my parents being slaves. My family are actually form shilian royalty. So I have royal blood. Since I'm the first royal Jedi. I make big money.''

Barriss nodded. '' now I see. Fine I won't tell anyone.'' After that they started looking for something. Ahsoka found a few things. Most of them skirts shorter than the once she normally wore. But Barriss turned them all down one by one. '' Ahsoka do we really need to do this. Cause I don't see the point in this.'' '' but Barriss these skirt are cute.'' Barriss shook her head. '' Ahsoka were Jedi where not supposed to drag attention or to look cute. ''

Ahsoka shook her head ''Barriss your acting like a guy.'' It went on like this for a few minutes Eventually they noticed that two boys, both blue Twi'lek ,were watching them from the other side. '' say Ahsoka?'' ''' hmmmm?'' she said looking for some purple tank tops. '' those boys have been looking at us a lot.'' Ahsoka paid little attention to Barriss her concerns.

''I know Barriss. Just don't give them attention. They'll come to us eventually and then they offer us a free lunch.'' Ahsoka frown. '' oh snap I need a new swimsuit. '' Barriss couldn't believe it. '' you're using them for free food?'' Ahsoka smirked. '' they are the once who are going to offer it. Besides they are here just to get laid. and I'm the one using them?'' '' b-but Ahsoka that is wrong. you know that. Besides you have enough money''

Ahsoka nodded. '' yes I have enough. But not an infinite supply. After today's shopping trip. I'll probably be broke. Or at least I need to watch my spending for the rest of the month. Oh wow! how does this look?'' she pulled out a white bikini whit black shorts with white tribal stripes on the right leg. '' screw it I'm going to try it on.'' Barriss looked at the guy's one of the two looked smirking. The other seemed to disapprove of the others behavior.

Ahsoka went to the fitting room as Barriss continued to look. She had to admit that purple top looked good but no pants she would need a dress. '' how do I look?'' she heard behind her she turned around and saw Ahsoka. It was was just a simple standard bikini top. Revealing but not to the point where it was slutty. The shorts added a sort of toughness that perfectly fitted Ahsoka. Overall. The swimwear perfectly described her. '' I-it looks g-great.''

Ahsoka grinned when she saw Barriss blush a little. '' ah come on Barriss don't tell me that you've suddenly got a crush on me?'' she said that slightly joking. Little did she know that Barriss really had a crush on her. This was the first time Barriss got a real good look on Ahsoka. She could see that Ahsoka was developing her abs. they were not chiseled. but They were visible. They noticed that the two boy' made a move to them. '' just follow my lead Barriss.'' Ahsoka winked at her.

'' hello beautiful. Howe are you two doing?'' Barriss frown. Why did Ahsoka allow him to talk to her like that? '' oh hello.'' Ahsoka said a little absentminded. '' say do you come her a lot? because I've never seen you here before.'' Ahsoka nodded '' yes I do actually. '' the boy seemed surprised. '' really? Oh that's weird I've never seen you here before. It's a shame that we've never met before.''

Ahsoka saw trough the obvious. '' oh and why's that?'' the boy smirked with a smug grin. '' because your hot. And so am I. it's destiny babe. We are destined to be together.'' Barriss couldn't believe the way he talked about Ahsoka. As if she was just some prize to win. She wondered how Ahsoka was managing to stand this guy. What Barriss missed however was Ahsoka's balling fist.

'' you seem pretty confident in yourself.'' The boy nodded. '' o I certainly am. I'm very confident in what I do. You and I have more in common than you think.'' Ahsoka raised an eye marking. ' I really doubt that.' She thought. '' maybe we should get to know each other a little better. What do you say you and your milarian friend join me and mine for lunch? It's my treat.'' Ahsoka faked as if she was thinking about it. '' hmm Barriss?'' Barriss looked stressed. '' yea sure why not.'' She panicked. Slightly inward. '' okay then I'll get dressed an then we'll meet you two outside.'' They two boys waved as Ahsoka went inside the changing room.

When she came out Barriss joined her. '' ah June could you hold this for me? I'm going to lunch and after that I'll come back to pay okay?'' June took the swimwear and nodded. '' yea sure'' Barriss halted Ahsoka. '' Ahsoka. That was sneaky'' '' and where they any different?'' Barriss shook her head '' well no but what if they find out that you're a Jedi.''

'' Barriss. You've so much to learn. It's exactly what we want them to find out. I means that were dangerous most boy's love that. It makes them feel like there is finally a girl with the same interest's than them. Instead of makeup.'' They made it out the shop. And walked over to were the boys were.

'' so how about the food corner?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yea sound's good.'' She noticed that Barriss was very tense. '' say guys what do you think. Should she grow her hear?'' they both nodded. '' yea absolutely. It would look great on her. Just shoulder length would be perfect.'' He remarked

Ahsoka looked at Barriss. '' see?'' Barriss thought about it. '' hmm maybe.'' They all sat down on the table. '' so why did you ask us out.'' The guy who had a hit on Ahsoka smirked. '' I just wanted to get to know you better. I've never seen you around here before. So where do you live?''

Ahsoka received the cup of tea she ordered sat back and took a sip. '' I live in the temple. Like my friend'' She replied calmly '' the temple? You mean the Jedi temple?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yep that temple.'' The guy's eyes widened. '' so you're a Jedi?'' '' a Jedi Padawan. But yes I am just like my friend here.''

The older looking guy finally spoke for the first time. '' ehm sorry if I insult you but aren't you a little young for that. I mean the youngest I've seen is around your friend's age.'' Ahsoka shook her head to show that she wasn't offended. '' no you're right. Me and Barriss advanced early 2 years ago. If things go the way they are now I'd say that I could be a knight when I'm eighteen.''

Wow that's so cool I've always wanted to meet a Jedi. But I've always thought that the Jedi were grumpy old dudes. Not hot chicks like you. '' finally Barriss mingled and surprised even Ahsoka. '' the old guys are mostly the council. Most knights are pretty young.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yea the rest of us are indeed young and pretty depending what you're looking for.''

He took her hands'' you're he type I'm looking for.'' Ahsoka frown but smiled. Barriss saw it and mumbled. '' I've a bad feeling about this.'' the older one nodded. '' yep this is going to end bad.'' Ahsoka finally replied. '' believe me I'm not your type.'' The boy pulled is face closer to her '' I know that your my type.'' '' because I'm hot?'' he nodded. '' that and I can show you other reasons.'' He pulled an arm around her. '' how about we seek a motel room. It will be fun.''

Barriss looked up from her food. '' oh oh. Not good.'' Ahsoka looked extremely offended. No one had ever dared to say that to her before.'' Are you implying, what I think you are?'' '' maybe. How about you go with me to find out? he?'' he had a pervy smile She pushed his arm away. '' excuse me! but who do you think I am?''

'' a rebellious hot Jedi Padawan that I want to fuck.'' He said. the other boy covered his head in shame. Ahsoka's anger was peaking. '' yes I might be rebellious at time's. but I'm not going to have sex with people I don't know. Especially not people like you.'' The boy backed a little. '' but It's just a quickie. It really won't take that long.'' Ahsoka couldn't believe him.

'' you really are nothing more than a horny bastard are you? I said no and no is no. you got that!'' the boy nodded'' I see your this type of girl. Fine how much do you want?" he said opening his purse'' excuse me. Do I look like a whore to you?'' he shook his head. '' no more like a slut. So how much?''

Ahsoka almost jumped him if it was not for Barriss grabbing her ''hey hey calm down.'' the boy gave an evil smile. '' but Ahsoka you say that you don't want to have sex with people you don't know. However as I can remember last time we met, a year ago we had quite the fun. So you see I'm not a stranger and we can have sex…''

Ahsoka had pushed Barriss aside and punched the guy full in his face. It was so hard that he fell to the ground missing a teeth and a broken nose that was bleeding like a waterfall '' ARE YOU DAFT I SAID NO!'' Ahsoka screamed trough the cafeteria. ''I DON'T CARE IF WE'D SEX A YEAR A GO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!'' Ahsoka rushed out. Ignoring the pain in her leg. She was almost at the other side of the mall when she finally sat down on a bench. Her leg pounding form the pain.

It was a few minutes later when barriss caught up. '' ahsoka are you okay?'' ahsoka nodded. '' yea mostly but my leg hurts like a bitch.'' Barriss wen on her knees. '' I see. hold still.'' She used the force to heal and suppress the pain. Slightly biting her lip she asked. '' want to talk about it?'' ahsoka shook her head. " no not really. The mood would only go down further and this is supposed to be a happy day. It's better that I just forget. It happened in the past and it should stay there."

'' so how about we go back to shopping. Your leg should be able to support you now.'' Ahsoka stood up. '' yea let's do that.'' They walked back to the shop as they entered they could see Aayla secura. Looking around for her walled. '' I swear that….'' She muttered. '' hey Aayla. What are you doing?'' Aayla looked up. '' o hey Ahsoka. Padawan Offee. I was buying some new clothing but I lost my walled.'' Ahsoka reached for her purse and handed a thousand credits. '' here use this.'' Aayla looked very surprised. '' oh thank you Ahsoka.''

She took her stuff and payed June. '' oh by the way. See you two tonight. Anakin invited me and kit to come as well.'' She ran out to her speeder. '' she seems exited. Ah well come Barriss. Let's seek something for you. '' they went back to their search. Finally Ahsoka pulled something out. '' hey Barriss look at this skirt.'' It was a dark purple. Almost black half skirt that reached to her knees. Ahsoka also pulled out a long sleeved shirt that stopped under her breast. It was a little lighter than the purple of the skirt and slightly more blueish.

''what do you think?'' Barriss took them and studied the items. '' I guess their fine. '' Barriss went to change she came back shortly later '' ehm how does this look?'' Ahsoka blinked. '' th-that look awesome. I think you should buy that. But one outfit won't be enough!'' Barriss sighed. What else did you find. Ahsoka gave Barriss a tank black top that stopped right under her breast. With a blue skirt that reached to the ground but gave her mobility. Some black arm straps and purple with black gloves. That kept her fingers exposed. Giving her a fighters look.

'' here it would look good I'm sure of it.'' Barriss nodded and tried it on. Once she looked in to the mirror she had to agree. It did look good. When she came out she saw that Ahsoka was staring at her. '' how does it look?'' she asked with a blush. Ahsoka was unable to speak. '' I-it look's gorgeous. Barriss we need to buy this for you. Here let me get a set of blue black gloves as well. oh and a purple long skirt.''

They walked to the cash register ''here June this is it.'' June took the stuff and started scanning them off '' okay one swim short 36 credits. Bikini is 50 credits. The long sleeved shirt is 120 credits. The two pair of gloves together 150 credits. Arm straps 20 credits. Half skirt 70 credits and the long skirts each 110 credits coming for a total of 666 credits please!'' Ahsoka took her purse and handed over the credits.

''here you go June a thousand credits. Oh and keep the change. I don't need it.'' June smiled. '' thank you. Ahsoka. Now I can pay for my mother's operation!'' Ahsoka saw a slight tear. '' speaking of your mother how is she doing now?'' June whipped her tears. '' she's hurting a lot but thanks to you that will be over soon.'' Ahsoka seemed happy to hear that. Noticed Barriss. She'd decided to remain silent.

''June you should take free to get your mothers operation started.'' June looked surprised. '' but I can't just leave here. I-I have a job to do.'' Barriss decided to mingle. '' no your job right now is to make sure that your mother gets better. Just call your boss and ask him if you could get free for the rest of the day.''

June took the phone. '' h-hey boss it's me June. M-may I ask free for the rest of the day i…..'' _'' no you cant.''_ He abruptly said. '' but sir I've finally enough for my mother's operation. I need to…'' _'' I don't care whether she dies or not. All you've got to do is to make money for me. If you can't do that you're out on the street.''_ Ahsoka noticed that June started to cry. She suddenly grabbed the phone.

'' listen to me and listen closely. You're going to give her free now or I'll tell everyone that you're a cold heartless bastard that gives nothing about his personnel. Am I clear.'' _'' what! who the hell do you think you are threatening me Missy. You might just have gotten her fired and I don't even know you.''_

Ahsoka smirked. '' I, sir. Am Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Padawan of Anakin skywalker the hero with no fear. And vice commander of the 501st legion active commander of the torrent company. So what's it going to be. You give her free now or I'll smear your bad name all over the hollow net.''

Barriss decided to step in '' might I suggest that you give her free. Because Ahsoka will do it. As her best friend Padawan Barriss Offee I can guarantee it.'' The man looked defeated. _''hmpf fine. You'll get your day off June. But you'll work double tomorrow. or else''_ '' no she'll not and I'll check. You'd better listen or else!'' Ahsoka blasted back and June's boss cut the connection.

She bow to Ahsoka. '' thank you so much Ahsoka.''Ahsoka wove it away. '' nah that's what you've friends for. Now go we'll watch the shop until people arrive to relieve you.'' June bow again. '' again thank you both. Next item will be on me. I promise.'' She waved as she ran away.'' You did that on purpose didn't you?'' Ahsoka turned around with a smirk. '' yup she needed it.'' They waited for ten minutes when finally a human coworker arrived.

'' oh hey sally. How are you. And sorry but June's mother..'' sally hugged Ahsoka. '' yea I know I met her underway she told me everything. Thanks for shutting him up.'' Ahsoka laughed. '' no props. But we should be on our way too. See ya.'' Sally waved. '' see ya!''

Ahsoka and Barriss walked passed a jewelry shop and Ahsoka stopped Barriss. '' we should check in here too.'' Barriss sighed. '' sure why not.'' Ahsoka looked around for all sorts of things that she could were. Barriss shook her head and walked after Ahsoka. Suddenly something cached her attention. It was an Mirialan neckless. Made of sliver. And inside of the small five ovals there was in each one of them. A blue Illos crystal.

The store cleric walked to Barriss. She was an old Mirialan. Around 80 or something. She slightly startled Barriss as she spoke. '' ah yes that is indeed a traditional Mirialan neckless. Made around 120 years ago. It's real silver and the gems are real to.'' Ahsoka turned around. To face Barriss. '' you want that don't you.''

Ahsoka sighed. '' fine. How much?'' the woman looked surprised. '' 6500 credits.'' Ahsoka grunted. '' I need to go to the bank then. I don't have enough. Brb. '' Ahsoka ran away leaving Barriss behind. Ahsoka walked to the bank and got herself she got 600000 credits. Just to be sure. She suddenly ran past a gun store and a gun got her attention.

She looked wide eyed and called the store cleric. '' say is that a C-52 Elite Marksman Interceptor?'' the man nodded. '' yes it's still in working condition. I've two of them both work.'' Ahsoka looked amazed. Despite being a Jedi she still loved guns and ships. To find two C-52's and still working. Was very rare. She needed them. This was her only change. '' how much?'' The man laughed. '' what? You want them. I don't think you have the money to…'' Ahsoka handed out 200000 credits. ''Here her two hundred thousand each!''

The man took the credits and gave her the gun's with holsters. Ahsoka immediately clipped them on her belt and hid her sabers behind them. She ran back. '' sorry I'm late but I had to buy these!'' she showed Barriss the gun's '' Ahsoka you're a Jedi why do you need guns and how many did you pay for it.''

Ahsoka smirked. She knew what Barriss was going to say next. '' oh just a 200000 each.'' Barriss eyes widened. '' what?! Ahsoka how many do you have left?'' Ahsoka shrugged. '' nah maybe. 4 mill don't worry. I know my spending's. anyway here is the 6500.'' Barriss sighed '' oh madam how much for those bracelets?''

The cleric looked at the series of thin golden and silver bracelets. '' oh those are fake my dear. So they are 22 credits each.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' Okay I'll take seven'' she handed over 154 credits. '' now Barriss you still need some earrings.'' They walked around and saw two water dropped like earrings azure blue. With Four diamond shaped dark blue figures in the middle and a golden crown to attach them to the ears.' Ahsoka could see that Barriss fell in love with them.

She had to admit they would look good. Ahsoka was about to buy them when suddenly 3 masked and armed men entered the shop. All three human.'' ALRIGHT LADYS HANDS IN THE SKY THIS IS A ROBBERY!'' Ahsoka saw that Barriss grabbed for her lightsaber but Ahsoka stopped her. She whispered. '' play along. They would shot the lady if we tried something. Barriss sighed and hid her lightsaber. They both held their hands in the air.

The obvious leader smiled and walked to them. '' very wise choice misses. Hmm nice blasters. Mind if we keep them?'' Ahsoka replied smug. '' would the answer make any difference?'' the man laughed. '' ha! no I guess not. I like you. You've got spirit. So I warn you. Don't make me shoot you, it would be a shame. Now sit over there in the corner and wait for instructions.''

Ahsoka and Barriss obeyed bravely. And watched as two of the tree emptied the store. They saw the old lady cry. And Barriss wrapped her arms around her. They sat like this for a hour. And in that time 5 more men arrived. All humans. _'' this is Jedi knight Anakin skywalker. We have you surrounded. I'd advise you to surrender or we will Openfire.''_

The old woman lost all color when one of the robbers grabbed her and walked to the front door. '' if you Openfire you will kill three innocent people. We have another Mirialan and a Togruta girl her. So if you want them to die be my guest and open fire if not listen to our demand's. we demand a freighter for 7 people we will take the hostages with us so we know that you won't fire on the way to it.''

Anakin thought for a second's ' this should be Obiwan job not mine. '' _no you will leave the hostages here. And we will pay a million each. Then you can go!''_ he just hoped that the criminals were stupid enough to buy it. The criminal thought. '' we will discuss this over and reply in 15 minutes.'' The door closes and Ahsoka could hear the men in deep debate. '' I would take the offer. If I were you. It's the best you shall get form skywalker.'' Barriss reasoned.

The leader turned to Barriss and slapped her. '' shut up bitch! Or we will rape and kill you. And it won't matter they will negotiate even if we kill you. We still have your friend and the lady.'' Ahsoka felt her anger rise again. But Barriss spoke. '' no, skywalker won't especially not once he knows who your holding. He'd storm in and kill you one for one.''

The man punched her in the guts. '' one more word and I'll kill you.'' He said threatening. Ahsoka knew it wasn't an idle treat. he meant it. Barriss simply gained a dark smirk. Ahsoka knew that the dark side had a small hold. '' word.'' Barriss said slow and menacing.

The thief pulled a knife and tried to stab Barriss. But before he could stab an orange hand crushed his wrist. And before he knew it he saw a second orange fist make contact with his face. Possibly fracturing his skull and dislocating his yaw as he got punched right through the front window. Before the rest of the thieves could draw their weapons. Ahsoka had already ignited her lightsabers.

On the other side. Anakin looked surprised as he saw the man flying through the window. Then he heard the sound of lightsabers blaster fire and terrified screams. Soon a few more flew trough the window. Followed by two very unhappy looking Padawan's he knew all too well.

'' ah Ahsoka Barriss how's your day?'' Ahsoka smirked as she saw the eyes widened of the thief she hit first. '' oh it was great until these lot came around the corner.'' Ahsoka lowered herself to the man. '' you see you were outmatched even before you began. We just played along and waited for reinforcements.'' Ahsoka looked at her blasters. '' you don't mind if I take them back do you?''

The thief deseeded that humor was the best policy now so he said. '' would the answer make any difference?'' both Ahsoka and Barriss chuckled. And Ahsoka answered amused '' no I guess not.'' She turned to rex. '' rex get kix here. I hit them a little harder than intended.'' The old lady came through the door still a little shaking. '' thank you Jedi. H-here a gift. You wanted to buy this before the robbery. I think it's only fair if I give this as a reward.''

Barriss shook her head. '' no. no that's not needed. Besides your shop is a mess because of us.'' The woman shook her head as shoved the earrings in Barriss her hands. '' nonsense. Besides it would have been worse if you two havened been there. And I've an insurance so I will get most of the money back.'' Barriss sighed and accepted the gift. But only because she saw Ahsoka using the force to place the right amount of credits in the cash register.

Anakin chuckled. '' you're really attract danger don't you Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka nodded with a smirk. '' yea well life would be boring without it. Right Skyguy?'' ''you called it snips. Now let's get going before the press arrives.'' They were about to move out when they heard someone calling them. Ahsoka sighed. '' to late they're already here.''

Barriss frown. '' what do you guys have against them?'' Anakin coughed. '' you'll find out soon enough.'' The reporter finally caught up. '' hi I am Kelly Carsen from CHN. Could any of you explain what happened.'' Ahsoka put up a fake smile.'' Well as you can see there was a robbery. The robbers took a hostage. Me and Barriss here played along. To ensure that the woman would be safe. Once reinforcements arrived and we saw that the old lady was save we grabbed our chance and attacked.''

'' are there any wounded?'' Anakin shook his head. ''No there was only one hostage. It is my sad duty however to report that 3 of the 8 died.'' The reporter frown. '' who killed them?'' Ahsoka spoke before Barriss could. '' sadly I did. I wish that it could have been avoided. But sadly it wasn't.'' the reporter nodded and turned to Barriss. '' you were there to right?'' '' yes.'' Barriss replied. '' do you think that violence was unavoidable. '' Barriss nodded. '' yes they slabbed an punched me. They would have killed me if Ahsoka didn't step in she's a real hero.''

A second reporter made his way. He immediately turned '' dave ficas. GCNN. Talking about heroism. Rumors has it that you are the one who took down grievous all on your own. Are those rumors true?'' Ahsoka looked to Anakin who nodded.'' Yes it is true. I did defeat grievous. But my victory came at a cost. As count Dooku cut off my leg and disabled my arm. He would have killed me if it wasn't for Anakin. He saved me at the very last second.''

The reporters looked surprised. '' so your saying that you fought both Dooku and grievous?'' '' yes she fought them both at the same time.'' The reporters turned to Anakin. '' you must be a very proud master then.'' Anakin smiled.'' More like a very worried one. But yes I'm very proud. Sometimes I forget how strong she really is.''

'' yes I can understand that. But you brought in Dooku. Many say that he deserves to die for what he did. What do you think of that?'' Anakin thought for a second. What did he think of it?'' honestly if you asked me the question three days ago than I would have agreed. However I don't know if I do now.''

''What do you mean? He committed horrible crimes during this war.'' Anakin nodded. '' yes although just like us he was deceived by a Sith called darth Sidious. Although I'm not really allowed to tell this I will do it. Dooku was not in charge he was simply the face of the man who really was Darth Sidious.''

'' you said that he was deceived just like us? But how were we deceived.'' Anakin sighed. He truly believed that the public deserved the truth. He looked to Barriss and Ahsoka who were both nodding. '' to tell the people the truth. This whole war was a hoax. A hoax to destroy the Jedi and the public opinion of the Jedi. Chancellor palpateen was darth Sidious. He controlled both sides of the war. The clones were breath to betray the republic against their own will. We are currently trying to discover how. Dooku did tell us however that in order to keep his cover the clones were made loyal to the chancellor not Sidious himself.''

The news reporters were flabbergasted. '' but do the Jedi believe the word of a traitor.'' Anakin nodded. '' we have no reason not to. Yes Dooku betrayed the republic but only on his masters command. His master betrayed him. So he has no reason to remain loyal and to lie. So as long as the new chancellor isn't a traitor also the clones wont betray the republic.''

'' you say that palpetine was Sidious how do you know?'' Anakin sighed. '' I was a close friend of him once. He confessed it himself. Onboard of the invisible hand. It was a setup to draw me to the dark side and make me his asset.'' The reporters nodded. '' well with both grievous and Dooku captured and Sidious death. The war should end. But instead the war is heating up why?''

''wrong.'' Said Ahsoka '' Sidious never died. He escaped and turned the separatist in to the sixth Sith empire. We try to defeat him as soon as possible but. It might have been too late. The puppet show is over. Now the real war starts.''

'' any way back to a happier topic. The new chancellor has just been announced. It is senator bail organa. What do the Jedi think of it?'' Anakin frown. '' honestly I can't answer. This is the first time I heard this. But I know bail personal. He is a good man I have full trust in his ability to lead the republic and end the corruption. Anyway I've to go. We need to turn these guys in.. and I'll probably get a scolding for telling government secrets. Form what I think that the people deserve to know.''

Anakin Ahsoka and Barriss left for the temple. '' well that was a great day Ahsoka. You were right after all.'' Ahsoka laughed.'' See I told you it wasn't that bad. Anyway let's get back home. We have to dress for tonight.''


	4. Chapter 4

Darth Sidious was furious. His entire plan failed horribly trough his own apprentice. After a long flight he finally landed on Dromund kaas. Now he would need to swiftly consolidate his empire. Most work had already been done. He walked to his hollo recorder and to his associates. '' I want you all to come to this location.'' He turned in his coordinates and ended transmission. It was war he needed more power. He needed Sith. The rule of two served its purous and failed. It was time for a new Sith order!

He contacted cad bane. '' bane. I have a job for you!'' _''yes?''_ '' I need force sensitive children. Kill their family. Bring me as many as you can. 5 million each.'' Bane smiled. _'' it will be done my lord.''_ Sidious thought. Grievous was good. Yes he needed him. And aura sting. That bounty hunter she was once a Jedi and strong in the force. He gained an evil smirk. '' aura sting this is Darth Sidious. I've proposal that might interest you.'' _'' hmm you know what interests me indeed. What do you want?''_ '' I want you to retrieve grievous from the republic from me. If you succeed in your mission I can promise you unlimited power and wealth. ''

Aura looked unimpressed. '' you can make that claim but are you going to deliver?'' Sidious smirked. Yes she was perfect.'' Of course my dear you will become the heir of my empire and second in command. I'll teach you everything I know. Even how to become immortal.'' '' it'll be done within two weeks.'' She replied the transmission ended. He smirked and took a list with all fallen Jedi ever know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka was waiting at Barriss her quarter. She wore here slave outfit that she got on zigeria. It was actually a good look. And here on the republic there were no slaves so. She wouldn't be seen as one. The only thing she kept away was that ridicules oversized headdress. Also that golden thing in front of her chest was gone. So is the slave collar. She thought. She had hidden her lightsaber in a small handbag.

Anakin was already gone with kit and Aayla. She smiled once Barriss came out. She wore the long sleeved combo. But frown when she noticed the head piece. '' no Barriss take of that head piece. It doesn't fit.'' Barriss sighed she knew Ahsoka was about to say that. '' fine I'll take it off. No point in arguing with you anyway.'' Ahsoka smirked. '' you got that right.'' Barriss walked back in and came through the door a little later.

Finally she had time to really look at Ahsoka. First thing that entered her mind was. '' you look hot.'' Ahsoka raised her eyebrow. '' really?'' she asked surprised. Inside Ahsoka was having a party. 'She really thinks I'm hot? Could she be gay like me? Should I tell her? '

Barriss had other thoughts of her own 'o my god did I just say that out loud? What must she think of me? Should I tell that I've crush on her?' both thought at the same time. '' no she might freak out and think that I'm weird.' After the awkward silence Barriss spoke. '' well you know. Like that's what the boys would say. Hehe'' Barriss acted cool but she was really nervous. Ahsoka acted really understanding. But her real thoughts said otherwise.

'I guess she isn't interested after all.' '' thanks that was the meaning.'' Ahsoka sounded slightly defeated. But she managed to cover it up enough so Barriss didn't notice. ''Shall we go?'' Barriss gave a small nod and they walked to the hangar.

They've certainly gained some attention from the Jedi. As they walked a taxi was waiting for them in the hangar. '' aren't we taking your speeded?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' nah I want to drink I feel saver in a taxi. Besides. Last guy who tried to kidnap me is still in the hospital after facing Skyguy.'' Barriss laughed.

'' why am I not surprised?'' '' because you know me better than anyone else?'' Ahsoka questioned. Barriss laughed.'' Maybe. But I don't think so.'' They stepped into the taxi and left. It was a short drive. As they arrived they saw Aayla and Anakin they seemed to be talking.

'' I don't know any more Anakin. I… I just want to be with him. Why is it so hard.'' Anakin sighed. '' Aayla if you truly love him than go for it.'' Aayla bit her lip. '' but he's a council member what if yoda finds out or what if he turns me down. I'd look like a moron.'' Ahsoka noticed that this was a talk she shouldn't be eavesdropping. '' hey Skyguy. Aayla. I and Barriss are going inside.'' Anakin turned around

'' oh hey snips. Are you wearing that slave costume from zigeria? And nice look Barriss.'' Ahsoka nodded as Barriss blushed. '' ha well have fun. O and snips rex is out for a drinking contest. Please don't do it.'' Ahsoka smirked. '' maybe. Anyway come Barriss.'' She pulled Barriss with her inside. Anakin waited a few more seconds. '' listen Aayla he loves you. It's obvious. Honestly I don't get why you two broke up in the first place.''

'' we broke up because we had to. It was either that or be separated and expelled. The council forced us.'' Anakin shook his head in frustration. '' don't they understand that a forced break of relations only leads to problems. That I the reason why I know that he still loves you. You two never broke up because you didn't love each other anymore but because you had to.'' Aayla realized that we might be right. '' h-how do you know this all?''

Anakin smiled. '' I too have been in love once. I and Patme married one day after the clone wars started. I was so happy. However a month ago I caught her cheating on me. With a guy called rush Clovise. I divorced and now I'm happy with Ahsoka and Obiwan. What I'm trying to tell is do what feels right''

Aayla nodded. '' your right I should. Fine I'll go for it. I'll talk with him tomorrow. '' Anakin grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. '' no Aayla. Now!'' she nodded. And walked in to the club. There she searched for kit Fisto. She found him on the bar that was a little out of sighed. She silently sat next to him wondering how to start.

'' uhmm kit?'' he turned around with his trademark smile. '' yes Aayla.'' He asked more serious once he saw her face. '' kit I need to tell you something.'' He looked intrigued. '' kit I-I still like you. I've never stopped loving you. I-I just can't continue without you. '' she quickly looked aside and covered her face. She could already feel him turning down. After a time of silence kit finally spoke. '' do you really feel that way for me?''

Aayla looked up a nodded. Before she could look away again kit grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply she was in complete shock but embraced him. He released only because of a need for air. Still holding her chin he finally spoke. '' I still felt the same way. If I'd known that you never wanted to break up we could have left.'' Aayla looked shocked. '' you would have done that for me?'' he nodded. '' yes I would.''

''b...but what about the council…'' '' screw the council. You're more important to me. For now we'll keep it hidden and tell no one.'' He kissed her again. Anakin leaned against the wall with a contempt smile. Ahsoka joined him. '' I know that your involved in this somehow.'' She commented. Anakin nodded.'' yes. Don't tell anyone.''

Ahsoka also got the hind get lost. For some reason Anakin didn't want her around now. She shrugged it off as nothing important and left. Anakin made his move to the couple. '' so decided to be together after all?'' kit turned around.

''skywalker. This isn't what it looks looks like.'' Anakin leaned back amused. '' oh really? Looked to me like you two were making out.'' Kit tried to protest but Aayla stopped him. '' kit. Stop he already knows. I've talked to him before I came to you. I wasn't certain but he told me to go for it.'' Kit looked slightly confused. '' this true?'' he asked him

'' yes I did. Don't worry your secret is save. Might only use it to blackmail you though.'' Anakin joked but saw that kit missed it. As His face became threatening. So Anakin quickly added. '' relax it was a joke. I won't I'd swear it on my lightsaber. Ahsoka on the other hand she might take some bribery. O one more tip. Bribe her with booze. She's sixteen allowed to drink by me. But can buy it herself. Just don't tell her that. She doesn't know that I know, that she drinks… at least not that she drinks more than she originally agreed on.'' Aayla and kit looked wide eyed.

Anakin Walked away downing a beer, laughing loudly. While he remembered how rex once contacted him. Cause Ahsoka couldn't even stand without support. Kit searched for Ahsoka, when he found her she seemed to mingle with a few people who didn't seem all too good with their intends. '' ehmm Ahsoka might have a word?'' Ahsoka smirked she knew what this was about. '' excuse me boy's Jedi business.'' She walked to kit. And they went back to Aayla.

'' ugh thanks for saving me. Those guys were starting to get on my nerves.'' Once they reached Aayla they sat down. '' ehm Ahsoka?'' Aayla started. But Ahsoka raised her hand. '' first a toast on your revived relationship. Bartender three corellian brandy.'' The bartender placed down three glasses and poured them full for a quarter. Kit grinned and Ahsoka grinned as Aayla became pale.

'' what never drank it?'' Aayla shook her head. '' no I've done a few crazy things in my life. But the stronger I've had was whine.'' Kit smirked. '' oh you'll be fine. It's whine just a little stronger. '' Ahsoka had to hold a laugh. '' well to your health.'' They raised their glasses and gulped the liquor down. The second they placed don't the glasses Aayla started to shiver. And wheezed. '' that was strong.''

Ahsoka laughed. '' it wasn't that bad. Now down to business what do you two want?'' kit gulped. '' well you've seen us breaking the code haven't you?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' please don't tell anyone.'' Begged Aayla. '' sure I won't… but I'll ask something in return.'' Kit nodded. '' Anakin mentioned something like this yes. So what do you want.''

Ahsoka smirked. She should have known. '' well as you know. I'm sixteen. Meaning I'm under aged and can't buy my own drinks. However if I had a permit stating that I may drink, from my care takers. I'm allowed to drink. In short I want a permit stating that I may buy drinks on my own.''

Aayla was slightly confused. '' can't you just ask Anakin. He's your master.'' Ahsoka smirked. '' yes while it is true that he's my care taker in the order. But officially I've been adopted by the Jedi order. Therefore the people in charge of the order are my care takers. So according to the law. The council members are my official care takers. Kit I a council member. So he can give me a permit for it.'' Kit sighed.

'' fine I'll get you your permit.'' He stepped away making a hollo call. Ahsoka smirked. She looked at Aayla. And asked playful. '' another round?'' Aayla quickly shook her head. '' no. no beer will do fine for me.'' Ahsoka laughed. '' yea wouldn't want to become drunk to fast. No would we.'' The bartender placed two beer in front of them.

It was silent as they drank it slowly. It was when Ahsoka started to play with her bottle that she asked.'' Also have an eye on Skyguy?'' Aayla looked bewildered. '' he what? No! No!'' Ahsoka gave her a sharp look.'' Ugh fine. Yes a little. But I like kit more and he told me about his recent breakup.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yea I know he refused to talk to me about it. But I know it affected him.'' Ahsoka sighed in a way that made Aayla wonder.

'' what about you? Do you like him?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yea as a brother. But…'' Ahsoka bit her lip should she tell. I mean she couldn't even tell Barriss her best friend. Was it because she liked Barriss and didn't want her to freak out? ''… but honestly I don't fall for his kind.'' Aayla frown. '' your racist against humans?''

Ahsoka shook her head. '' you didn't let me finish. What I meant with not his kind was…'' Ahsoka looked down and blushed. '' hiss gender.'' Ahsoka spoke very soft. It took Aayla slightly by surprise. But she knew that she shouldn't stay silent right now. '' why so embarrass Ahsoka? Why should it matter that you're a gay?'' Ahsoka looked up doubting mixed with confusion. '' you don't think I'm weird?'' Aayla looked her death serious in the eyes.

'' no Ahsoka. I don't. It's just your nature. Nothing is going to change that.'' Aayla looked to the side. '' ugh I wished those guys stopped staring at me.'' Ahsoka sniggered. As she took another sip. '' well to be fair. You are pretty hot. Not that I've an eye on you!'' Aayla nodded. '' oh well thanks I guess. And don't worry Ahsoka. I know you'd tell me if you really had a crush on me.''

Aayla looked deeper in to Ahsoka's eyes. '' aah but I can see that there is someone. Tell me who the lucky one is?'' Ahsoka looked around to make sure that people weren't eavesdropping. Then she whispered closely to Aayla. '' you really must keep this secret. Form everyone.'' Aayla nodded. '' I promise it on the order.''

Ahsoka looked around a second time just to be sure. '' it's Barriss.'' She whispered. ''Barriss!?'' whispered Aayla surprised. '' b-but your both so different.'' Ahsoka sighed. '' I know. I know. But after the battle of geonosise on that medical ship I started to develop them. I was so confused at the time. I just outright ignored them. Now however I find it impossible.''

'' have you told her?'' Aayla asked curious.'' Are you nuts! What if she's straight and does think that I'm a freak. She'll never want to be with me anymore. No I first have to figure out where her interests lie.'' Aayla noticed that she was talking to herself. So she dropped the subject. All though she didn't think so. Ahsoka's fears could be just. Better save that sorry I guess.

Aayla noticed kit approaching. '' finally! Ahsoka I've managed to get your permit. Now hush! I want to be with my Aayla.'' Ahsoka smirked and took it. '' have fun tonight. '' she said with an evil glint. Aayla noticed the double meaning. '' oh we will. Don't you worry. We'll have a lot of fun.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours went by and Anakin walked to rex and patted the man on his back. '' so Rexter boy. How does it go?'' rex turned around. '' ah general. All goes perfectly fine. But I still don't have a challenger for the contest. You're interested?'' Anakin shook his head. '' nah force tells me to stay at least a little sober.

Rex nodded. '' ah yea. Say did I see that right or are general Fisto and Sacura together? Cause I've overheard something. And meant to hear the words fun, motel, and horny.'' Anakin laughed. '' ah so that's why they suddenly disappeared. I don't know rex but. Yea you might be right. You should ask them yourself.''

''general!'' fives waved. '' ah fives. How are you and the boy's.'' Fives grinned. '' were ready for battle. How's the commander. Is she alright? Her appearance after the battle gave us quite the shock.'' Anakin felt good knowing that they cared about Ahsoka. They really thought of her as a sister didn't them?'' she's fine. She's is already walking. You know how much she hates the med bay.'' All the clones laughed as they saw Kix face go sour.

'' yea I know.'' He simply commented. Suddenly they heard a shout. '' LEAVE ME ALONE. I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!'' Anakin recognized the voice out of a thousand. On instinct he started to move immediately followed by Rex Fives and kix. He saw that a group of human boys had cornered Ahsoka. .'' I don't care. You see I want you and I always get what I want. Plus I believe some payback is needed for wat you did to me there.''

Anakin placed a firm hand on his shoulder. '' ahem what the problem here?'' the boy shrugged it off and turned around threatening. '' Beat it old guy this is none of your concerns.'' His voice changed very quickly from threatening to scarred. '' o really? I think it is. Now beat it boy. Before I start thinking with my lightsaber. That tends to happen when I'm angry. And I get very angry when people hurt or harass my little sis. Do you know wat happens when people do that? You should ask the former separatist.''

Rex and the other clones walked closer snapping their fingers getting ready to fight. That sight alone was enough for the guy's friend to flee. Now the guy harassing Ahsoka was circled. Ahsoka stayed out of it. Anakin came very close to him. Suddenly they heard a weird sound. Anakin looked down and saw that the guy wet his pants.

''did you just pissed your pants?'' Anakin said with a smirk. He furiously shook his head.'' Play it your way then. What is your name?'' the boy refused to talk so rex stepped closer. '' speak up boy.'' His voice became dangerously low. Ahsoka noticed that rex was really trying to restrain himself from renovating this guy's face.

''I said speak. We don't like it when people hurt our sister. And they won't get away with it.'' At this point the music stopped and everyone looked their way. He gulped. '' I…I'm Alec…'' ''well Alec. Here by your arrested on the charge of harassment. Fives take him away.'' Fives grabbed him in the neck and roughly dragged him out.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. '' are you alright snips?'' He noticed that she clamped her lightsaber in her fist. '' yea…'' she said distracted. Anakin knew that tone. '' Ahsoka I know it's hard, and hypocritically coming from me. But you really can't use your weapon in anger. It will only create regret. I speak from experience.''

Ahsoka sighed. '' I know master… it's just h-he made me so angry. I-I could barely control it. I don't even want to imagine what I would've done, if you hadn't intervened.'' Anakin sighed. '' Ahsoka come with me for a sec?'' Ahsoka followed him to a calm room in the back of the building. There was only one dancer. 'A Twi'lek naturally.' Thought Ahsoka. And Anakin gave some cash.

'' where going to talk. Tell no one and keep half as a fee.'' They sat down in the chairs and Anakin spoke. '' you don't mind the dancer do you?'' Ahsoka shook her head. ''no…'' Anakin sighed relieved. '' Ahsoka I know how hard that was on you back there. Have I ever told you about by past?'' Ahsoka slowly shook her head. Mesmerized by the dancer. Anakin silently took note of it. '' no master you didn't but I know your past. You were a slave owned by the huts and later a Toydarian called watto. When you were nine Obiwan's master qui'gon gin fount you and brought you to the Jedi. I also know that your mother died ten years later around the same time that a clan of tusken raiders mysteriously disappeared.''

'' Obiwan told you?'' he guessed Ahsoka leaned forward and nodded. '' yea well you never told me. And when we were on kiros you were so fit-up I asked him what the deal was. Then he told me. Now at least I understand why you never wanted to talk about it. An honestly I can understand.'' Anakin nodded. '' do you know how my mother died?'' Ahsoka shook her head.

'' she died after being captured by the raiders for two months. She was tortured and violated in almost every way possible. But she stayed alive. She waited just for me… s-she died shortly after I freed her. In my hands…'' his voice died down. Ahsoka could sense his pain. But she was sure that she didn't need the force for it. As she could see that even the dancer noticed his grief.

Anakin took a deep breath. Neither Ahsoka nor Anakin noticed Barriss and rex enter. With beer'' I slaughtered them all Ahsoka. Every man, woman and child. I was so overtaken by anger and grief, that I killed them all. Maybe 10 lucky one's survived. Or maybe even less than that. Only patme knew of this. And now you do too.'' '' and us.'' Rex answered cold. Anakin and Ahsoka snapped their head around to see Barriss and rex.

'' rex you don't know what this is about.'' Ahsoka said '' I don't need to all I know is that he committed a serious war crime by killing off a whole town.'' Ahsoka looked disapproving. '' rex it was a tribe of tusken raiders. And it was before the clone wars started.'' '' still it is a serious crime. He should be court-martialed.'' Ahsoka looked baffled at rex. ''REX! How can you…'' but Anakin stopped her. '' no snips he's right. I should be. I mean I slaughtered them like animals. I broke the code.''

Ahsoka sighed. '' fine but surely you're not going to tell the council.'' '' actually yes snips I will tomorrow. '' Ahsoka sighed again but this time slightly deeper. It was rex who broke the tension. As he noticed that the dancer had left. '' alright enough of this. Let's have a beer.'' He gave Anakin one. And Barriss gave Ahsoka one.

'' on three empty it in one go. One who empty's last will buy new round.'' Rex said. Ahsoka smirked. '' THREE!'' they started to drink however Barriss couldn't hold for long. She had to stop. But she looked astonished when she noticed that Ahsoka managed to match both rex and Anakin perfectly. They all three looked at Barriss with a wicked grin. '' well it seems that's clear Barriss let's get another round for us.'' Ahsoka said as she burped. Truth to be told Barriss started to feel slightly drunk now. But she wondered how Ahsoka was doing.

So as they walked to the bar Barriss asked. '' Ahsoka how many did you have already.'' She noticed Ahsoka starting to count on her fingers. '' uhhhh nine I think. Barriss my friend, let's get another.'' Ahsoka flung an arm around Barriss and dragged her to the bar. Once there Ahsoka released Barriss and smirked with a tease. '' that's how'll start acting when I'm really drunk.'' Anakin busted out in laughter. As he took his beer.

'' you know some times I wonder whether you two are friends or a couple. Cause your both so close with one another.'' He walked to the dance floor. '' you know he's right.'' Commented rex before he went to find his brothers. Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other. Before they looked away blushing furiously. Ahsoka took a sip from the beer that she just received. She downed fast and said. '' I'm going to the dance floor.''

A few minutes went by and Barriss watched Ahsoka dance with Anakin. It was so mesmerizing. Seeing her move her body like that. It turned Barriss on but she wished it hadn't. 'Why! Why did I had to be a hermaphrodite? It is always so embarrassing.' Barriss wondered if she should tell Ahsoka but ''no she would think that I'm a freak. She then focused her attention to Anakin.

Was he really going to kill Ahsoka? Honestly if someone told her she would be very skeptical. Still the Jedi are corrupt something had to change. She was so in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ahsoka. '' what are you thinking about?'' she asked slightly out of breath. Barriss bit her lip. She should confess. '' a vision I had right after krels betray.

'Wat was it about?'' Ahsoka asked suspicious. '' you…'' Barriss simply answered. '' me?'' Ahsoka asked confused and Barriss merely nodded. '' what happened to me?'' Barriss took a sip. '' you died. Anakin killed you.'' Ahsoka busted out in laughter. '' that's a good one…..'' but she saw that Barriss couldn't laugh. '' wait your serious?'' Barriss again simply nodded.

''Were his motives revealed?'' Barriss thought. '' well he certainly seemed like he fell to the dark side. He attacked the temple with the 501st and killed every Jedi. Before that you stopped him. Probably saying that if he wanted to continue he had to cut you down first. And he did.'' Ahsoka looked disbelieving. '' how long did you know?''

''About the fact that Anakin was the one killing you? Three days. The attack and your death? Ever since umbara…'' Barriss fell silent. Ahsoka knew now. So should she tell everything? She did deserve to know it. And she was her best friend after all. But would she understand? ''… Ahsoka I-I had a plan to prevent it. To kill your killer before it happened.''

Ahsoka realized by this point what Barriss was saying. '' what are you talking about? Why didn't you tell me!'' Ahsoka said slightly hurt and disappointed in Barriss. '' believe me Ahsoka I wanted but I couldn't my plan B required for you to not know a thing.''

Ahsoka finally realized. Barriss was the one in her vision to bomb the temple and to frame her? '' so you were the one of my vision? You where the one that framed me for bombing the temple? That's why you avoided me?'' now it was Barriss her turn to be surprised. '' you knew?'' Ahsoka nodded. And Barriss sighed.

'' fine yes my plan was to bomb the temple. In hope to kill the man who killed you. Should that fail I would frame you. So you wouldn't be here once it did happen. But you have to believe me Ahsoka I planned this all to save you. You area my best friend. The only friend who wanted to be my friend because you liked me. And not because you needed a favor of me. I would do anything for you.'' Barriss started to sob.

Ahsoka felt horrible she hated to see Barriss cry. She held Barriss in an embrace.'' I know Barriss. I know. But that doesn't make it right. Please I beg you. Quit this stupid plan. You only driving yourself to the dark side. I sense it. You're my best friend Barriss I don't want to lose you. Besides the dark side presence that hold power over Anakin I gone. Sidious is no longer in the republic. Anakin is already changing. Besides you plan be wont help. I saw the vision. Tarkin would rape me for a confession. I would give in and be sentenced to death. ''

Barriss looked up in fear. '' n-no that's not right. That's not how I've foreseen it. '' ''but it is how I've foreseen it. Please Barriss give up this plan. It will only cause harm I don't want to lose you to the dark side.'' '' b-but you'll die.'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' that isn't certain Barriss. But I'm willing to make the gamble. But if that time comes we'll run away together. Understand me?'' Barriss smiled at her. '' you really are the best friend I've ever had.''

Ahsoka nodded. '' then lets drink to it. Barkeep two burnstrike.'' The bartender looked questioning. But poured in the drinks.'' Barriss saw the look of the man. And wondered what Ahsoka was getting her. '' Three… two… one…. Now!'' Ahsoka and Barriss took the small shot together.

She second Barriss took it she regretted it, as she started coughing. '' Ahsoka what the hell was that!'' she said more wheezing than talking. '' even breathing trough my nose hurts.'' She saw Ahsoka looking with a goofy smile. She barely seemed to be affected by the stuff. Rex walked up

''Hey how's it going?'' he noticed the glasses. He took one and sniffed. '' burnstrike?'' he simply asked. Noticing Barriss beginning to feel it. He also noticed that Ahsoka was now more than a little tipsy. Ahsoka gave a frim nod. Rex smirked challenging. '' bet I can have more of this than you?''

Ahsoka started laughing. '' you more than me? Only in your dreams cap!'' '' we can only know if you accept commander.'' Ahsoka nodded. ''fine bring it on though guy. Barkeep one bottle of burnstrike please. '' he gave a full bottle. '' Barriss got a good look at it and saw 80% vol on it. She noticed that a crowd was gathering

They had been at it for 15 minutes now. And they just opened the third bottle of burnstrike. By this time they could barely speak. Barriss betted that even and SIS agent couldn't decipher this. In the meantime Barriss had also been drinking. And she was pretty drunk herself by now. Rex pored another one in and drank it. '' well comandure. I am n lead. (Hick).'' Ahsoka had trouble focusing on the bottle. It was still half a littler. '' shaddap I can still wi(hick)in.'' rex looked disbelieving. '' half bottle.'' he said '' BAR!'' Ahsoka shouted.

He gave a full bottle. The crowd started to yel. '' DOWN IT! DOWN IT! DOWN IT!'' Ahsoka place the bottle against her lips and started drinking. The crowd went mad. '' GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!'' They all encouraged once Ahsoka finished the first bottle she immediately took the last half a downed it in one go as well... she slammed the bottle on the bar hard enough for it to shatter. '' I win she said smug.'' Rex surrendered and stumbled away without a word. Ahsoka laughed

About ten minute later a Togrutan band walked on the stage. Calling themselves Sabaton. Barriss noticed that Ahsoka became really hyped about it. "You know them?'' Ahsoka nodded with enthusiasm. '' hell yes! Their favorite band!'' Sabaton started to play and Ahsoka sang along with the whole song.

Barriss POV

I chuckled when I saw Ahsoka ordering water. It really amused me and I was about to speak when suddenly a boy appeared and started flirting with Ahsoka. A spike of jealousy hit me as I watched and listened. I just couldn't help it. I was about to walk away, because I didn't want to ruin Ahsoka's mood. She really seems to be in too the guy

I heard him asking her. '' hey you know what? you should come with me to my home. We could learn each other on a more personal manner.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' I'm flattered and thanks for the offer. But I have to refuse. I'm just not interested.''

I could jump a hole in the air as soon as I heard Ahsoka say that but I noticed that the boy seemed very disappointed. ''May I ask why not?'' Ahsoka bit her lip. '' I'm just not in to your kind…. That came out wrong. What I meant was… well'' Ahsoka sighed. '' look a no will have to suffice. You're a cool guy and al. but it's just me. It would be wrong for me to give you false hope.''

The boy gave a nod. '' well I appreciate the honesty.'' With that he walked away I looked to Ahsoka for an explanation. '' what was that are you racist or something?'' I asked her. But Ahsoka shook her head. She bit her lip and seemed to be in deep thoughts. Then she asked me '' Barriss do you have a problem with gay people.

I frown. '' no why would I?'' 'Beside I'm gay myself.' I thought I could see the relive on Ahsoka's face and she turned to me very serious '' I reacted like that not because I'm racist. I-I just don't fall for his gender. Barriss I-I am gay.'' I could feel my eyes widened. '' Ahsoka are you serious?'' a tear appeared. '' yes I am lesbian okay. Do you think I'm weird now?''

I knew she was more emotional when she was drunk. She told me that herself. '' no I don't. I think it's very normal to be gay. I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me sooner.'' I saw Ahsoka shied away. She started to mumble. '' because I feared that you would think that I was a weirdo. You're my best friend. Besides Anakin you're the most important person I have in my live and I don't want to lose you.''

I smiled. And hugged her. '' you shouldn't have worried about that. It's getting late everyone has already gone even Anakin. Lest go back as well''


	5. Chapter 5

Barriss stood in front of the door. Shivering from anxiety. Currently Anakin was in there. He was reporting about the crimes he committed when the tuskan raiders killed his mother. Ahsoka noticed Barriss and placed a hand on her shoulder. '' don't worry Barriss. It'll be fine. I just know it.'' Barriss inhaled deep before she blew it out again. She calmed down but she still held the slight shiver every now and then.

She felt her heart warm beating faster but not from fear. No it was Ahsoka's touch that did this to her. It felt warm and comforting. To think that she was planning to hurt her. Her best friend the woman she loved. It caused her to break down in tears. Ahsoka enveloped her in to a warm and comforting embrace. Barriss rested her head on to Ahsoka's shoulder as she sobbed.

'' I-I'm so sorry Ahsoka I-I feel so terrible. I-I don't know how I could think of something that monstrous. I… I just…'' Ahsoka prevented her from talking any further. '' shhhh. It's okay. I forgive you Barriss. Remember I'm your friend.'' Barriss looked surprised. '' b-but I don't even deserve to be you friend, after what I planned to do.'' Ahsoka tightened the embrace and placed her forehead against Barriss her forehead. '' Barriss don't say that. Yes I agree with you. That what you planned was horrible. But you didn't do it. The fact that you're standing here about to tell the council makes me so proud. You don't even know how much this means for me.''

Barriss was slightly surprised by this. But it gave her new confidence. Both girls moved closer to one another. Until the door opened they abruptly pulled away. And Anakin came through the door. He seemed very relieved. But he had some worry in his expression '' they allowed me to stay. Even as your master snips. Yoda said that I've learned from my mistake.'' Ahsoka sighed relieved. As she and Barriss walked in. '' Padawan Offee. Padawan Tano.'' Yoda spoke formal. He knew something was up.

'' came to tell something you do.'' He stated more than asked.'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' no master I don't but Barriss does.'' The council members turned to Barriss. '' speak young one.'' Yoda said. Barriss gulped and Ahsoka placed a hand on her back. '' you can do it.'' She whispered. '' a…as you no doubly know. Ahsoka came to you with a vision about someone bombing the temple. That person was me…''

Her voice died down. And the members listened intense. Trying to proses the words. '' continue.'' Mace Windu encouraged. '' well I was planning to bomb the temple because I had a vision…'' Barriss explained everything in detail to the council. Yoda looked to the floor. '' still a danger you feel Skywalker is?'' Barriss shook her head. '' no after the battle of Coruscant the nightmare changed. Ahsoka no longer dies. And an unknown woman defiantly a Sith walks up the stairs with droids rather than clones. Do you think that I…''

She couldn't even bring herself to finish that sentence. The council looked to Ahsoka. '' you think she's still a danger?'' Ahsoka frown to her that question didn't make sense. '' no why else would we be standing here.'' Yoda nodded. '' sence dark side in you I no longer do. But a lot of guilt you have. Need to rid you're self of it. Or become a danger you will again. Young Offee meditate on this I will.''

Windu looked up. '' so what should we do with this confession of treason?'' he turned to Ahsoka. '' should we act on it?'' Ahsoka looked around her in a surprised fashion. She turned her attention to Barriss for a second and then back to the council. '' with all due respect but I don't think that action is needed.''

''not needed? But she confessed that she was planning treason.'' Mundi spoke. And Ahsoka nodded. '' yes but she did not execute her plan. In fact she came here and told you instead. She spoke the truth. And what she did takes guts. She's shown them. She showed her loyalty as well. Besides my visions of the temple bombing have been gone for a while now.''

Windu looked around. '' I'll trust your judgement. No action shall be taken. Now if that is all you're both dismissed.'' They were about to leave when Yoda called them. '' wait in grave danger you both are. Sens it I do.'' Yoda pointed with his walking stick to Ahsoka. '' marked you as target Sidious has. Hates you he does. On your guard you must be. Always. Allies in the republic Sidious still has. Strike against you they may.''

He then pointed to Barriss. '' sense grave darkness in both futures I do. Becoming and enemy one close to you is. Be on guard. Listen to the force you must.'' He lowered his stick'' sense pain and suffering for both of you I do. Closing in the darkness is in these dark times. Be alert you must.'' With that he dismissed them. Ahsoka tried to stay strong but as soon as she left the door she broke down from slight fear. ''S-Sidious marked me… he the most powerful Sith marked me…''

Barriss looked worried for her friend. Yes she would be watchful. ''hey Ahsoka do you want to do something?'' Ahsoka didn't even seem to notice the question. '' Ahsoka stop!'' Ahsoka stopped and looked at Barriss. '' Ahsoka listen. You shouldn't be afraid like that. You're stressed out. That's only going to make you an easier target. You need to relax a little.''

Ahsoka looked at her as if she was crazy. '' yea you're right. It's only that the most powerful guy currently living, wants me dead. No big right? '' Barriss looked stern. '' I mean it Ahsoka calm down.'' '' but how. I mean you know Sidious. He could kill me with a blink. I mean he might be here already!'' Ahsoka continued rambling. Until Barriss clapped in her hands right in front of her nose.

'' Ahsoka your acting paranoid. Sure you need to be watchful but he won't attack now. You need to do something relaxing. I understand that you're scared. But you shouldn't worry. You have Anakin the council and me for protection.''

Ahsoka sighed. '' your right… I guess…'' she bit her lip. '' say Barriss want to go swimming with me?'' Ahsoka so hoped that Barriss would say yes. And in truth Barriss really wanted to say yes. The thought of seeing Ahsoka wet made her hard. But that was the problem. If she'd get a boner in the swimming pool Ahsoka would no doubly notice. She might even freak out and end their friendship.

'' I really want to but I have no swimsuit.'' At least it wasn't a lie. She really had none because she never swam in a public pool. The face Ahsoka made really hurt her. Ahsoka seemed in pain because of her rejection. 'Come on Barriss you can't say no now. I mean look at her. Besides you advised her to calm down. Yet you're doing exactly the same right now. You freaked out for something that might not happen.' So Barriss spoke again. '' but if you could lent me some swimming stuff…'' before Barriss could finish. Ahsoka pulled her along to her quarter.

Shaak it looked really worried. She had noticed Ahsoka's behavior as she left the chamber. '' do you really think, it was wise to tell her?'' Obiwan nodded. '' yes it is for the best. As you know Ahsoka has always been reckless. And ever since she died. She also became careless. An easy target. Now she knows and will be mindful of it. She might be less than the perfect Jedi far from even. But losing her would deal a great blow against us.''

Windu nodded. '' yes I agree. Losing her would be terrible for the war. If we lose her the 501st and Anakin might follow. That would be a fatal blow for the republic'' Yoda grimaced. '' sense a lot of fear in young Tano I do. Told her differently I should have. '' '' don't worry master. Ahsoka is though. She won't die easily'' kit implied '' hope that right you are I do.'' Yoda said while looking to his feet. '' meditate I should. This session is adjourned.'' With that the council member all left the room.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'' Barriss you can come out. You don't look weird in that.'' Ahsoka sighed as she was waiting for Barriss to come out of her changing room. '' b-but what it…'' '' no what if's. Now come out of there before I dangle your ass out of there.'' Barriss slowly opened the door. She was blushing vivid red. Barriss wore a purple tank top and black shorts that reach her knees

Ahsoka noticed something about Barriss. Something Barriss wasn't aware off. She raised an eyebrow and went to the bubble bath the water was hot and perfect for thinking. She thought back on what she saw in Barriss her eyes. Was it love? Could it really be? But if it is why is she holding back? She knows now that I'm lesbian. I she an afraid that I'll reject her?

I know that in Milarian eyes Barriss isn't really attractive. But does she know that in Togrutan eyes she is? Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at Barriss. Barriss obviously had troubles of her own. Ahsoka knew that look. Ahsoka guessed that it was related to what she was thinking about. And if that was true than she couldn't do anything. Barriss had to approach her. Not the other way around.

Her mind drifted off to a more recent development. Sidious. He wanted her death. Not that she should be surprised. She did just steal Anakin from his grip. He would defiantly sent lackeys to kill me. I'm sure I can handle them. But would he come himself? The council seems to think that he won't but if he truly hates me like they said that he did…

Wait Dooku is in prison. He was Sidious his apprentice. He would know. He surely doesn't seem loyal anymore. Ahsoka relaxed. She almost fell asleep. Barriss noticed Ahsoka relaxing. She was glad that she tagged along after all.

They sat like this for 10 more minutes suddenly Ahsoka opened her eyes. '' hey Barriss I've got an idea. Let's take the waterslide.'' Barriss looked surprised '' uhmm sure'' they quickly stepped out and took the slide. They obviously broke some rules taking it. Cause once they exited the slight the lifeguard blew his flute and yelled at them. ''Only one by one from the slide!'' Ahsoka and Barriss quickly swam away

Ahsoka was laughing. ''that was great. Did you see his face.'' Barriss chuckled. '' yea well, it was your crooked up brain, that came with it.'' She splashed water in to Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka splashed back. And this caused a little fight between the two. Ahsoka giggled ash she pushed Barriss under. But while she was laughing Barriss grabbed her ankle and pulled her under as well. Ahsoka emerged coughing loudly as she had had drank a lot of water while laughing.

Ahsoka swam back to the side of the swimming pool she looked at the clock surprised on how long they've been fooling around. Barriss joined her. '' Barriss it's dinner time we should eat.'' Ahsoka commented. Barriss nodded. '' yea and something to drink would be nice. I mean the pool is full of water but it's not tasty. '' She smirked with a teasing grin to Ahsoka '' haha. Very funny.'' Ahsoka remarked with fake annoyance. As she climbed out of the pool. Barriss did the same but Ahsoka pushed her back in with the force.

Barriss came up like a drowning cat. And grunted as she climbed out of the pool. '' had your revenge?'' she asked. Ahsoka nodded. They ordered a snack and something to drink with it. They hired off a personal hot water bath around 4 by 3 meters for an Hour and relaxed. ''hmm this is great.'' Ahsoka almost moaned as the stepped in to the bath and sat down.''

Barriss sat on the edge with her feet in the water. Sipping form her drink before she hopped in. '' yea I agree. It was a good idea.'' She said with a sigh Ahsoka took the last bite from her snack. Before she swam to Barriss. She sat down next to her. And placed her head on Barriss her shoulder.

Barriss was about to pull away. However Ahsoka grabbed her hand and squeezed it she needed to say this. '' Barriss I know this comes out of the blue. But I just felt like you needed to know this. Barriss I'm your friend. Your best friend. And I will always be your friend. No matter what happens. Even if you fall to the dark side. I'll still be there for you.''

Barriss was completely surprised. This certainly came out of the blue. '' Barriss I just want you to know that you can always talk to me if you need to. I know you have troubles with talking to people. And I know when something is bothering you. So please if that happens talk to me. No matter how unimportant it may seem. If you have trouble with someone. Please tell me. Please don't think that you're a burden. I'd rather have you bothering me over nothing. Than you brooding on something.''

Ahsoka gave a quick peck on Barriss her cheek. Both of them blushed and didn't dare to say anything more. The rest of the hour they sat in silence. After an hour the pool drained itself. Ahsoka was the first to hop out. Leaving Barriss who was still stunned. She touched the cheek that Ahsoka just kissed. '' did she just?'' Barriss asked completely flabbergasted.

In the changing room Ahsoka was scolding herself. How could she be so stupid to do that? She just lowered the chance to end up with Barriss. She doesn't even know if Barriss falls for woman. That was so stupid of her.'' Ahsoka left the changing room after she dressed and waited for Barriss. Barriss came out 10 minutes later. '' uhmm Ahsoka?'' she asked with a blush. Ahsoka tried to look at Barriss while avoiding her eyes. ''y-yes?'' she mumbled. '' did you mean what you said back there?''

Ahsoka nodded. '' yes I did. And sorry about the kiss if it made you uncomfortable. I… I don't really know why I did that.'' Ahsoka admitted with a shy look. Barriss nodded somewhat disappointed. '' I see. Well thankyou I will keep it in mind and if I have problems than I will come to you.'' That brought glee in to Ahsoka's heart.

Both girls walked back to the temple. It was already dark before they reached the temple. Ahsoka entered her quarter but noticed that Obiwan and Patme were there as well. She gulped and turned to Barriss. '' uhmm mind if I crash down in your quarter? Cause I'd like to catch some sleep. She said pointing to Anakin and Patme who were yelling at one another.'' Yea I see your point.'' Barriss answered.

Ahsoka walked inside. '' hey master. Master Kenobi, Patme. Don't mind me I'm crashing at Barriss her place. So just here to collect some stuff.'' '' oh hey Ahsoka. Have fun.'' They all three said before they returned to their screaming. Ahsoka shook her head amused as she left the quarters again. She met up with Barriss and walked to her quarter. ''were doing this a lot lately.'' Ahsoka commented Barriss nodded but she really she didn't mind.

'' Ahsoka I'm going to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home.'' Barriss walked away and Ahsoka turned on the hollo projector. To follow the late news. Barriss undressed herself and turned on the shower. She still couldn't believe that Ahsoka gave her a kiss. It made her feel very warm on the inside. '' is it possible that she loves me? She is a lesbian like me after all.'' Barriss looked down to her genitals. '' would she still love me if she knew this?''

She knew what Ahsoka said but she really doubted if Ahsoka would still want to be her friend if she knew this. Barriss grunted from frustration. Before she turned off the shower. She stepped out and went for the towel. Before she heard the door slide open. Barriss hear a loud gasp and turned around to see Ahsoka in the door opening.

They simply stared at each other. Ahsoka finally made a move '' Barriss. Wai….'' She couldn't finish as Barriss force pushed her out and locked the door. Ahsoka sat on the ground completely flabbergasted. 'Did I see that right? Does Barriss have a penis?' then it dawned on her. Barriss is a hermaphrodite. Is this why she's so shy around other people.

Ahsoka sat up. Wait a minute is she seriously thinking that I no longer want to be her friend? All because of that? Ahsoka sighed and took off her underwear. She knocked on the door and shouted. '' Barriss open the door we need to talk!'' Ahsoka could hear sobbing and sniffing through the door. '' why? So you can tell me what kind of freak I am? You can also do that through the door.''

'' Barriss no. I'm not thinking that…'' Ahsoka grunted '' please just open the door.'' The door slit open and Ahsoka walked in. she noticed that Barriss was sitting in the corner. Trying to cover herself Ahsoka kneeled down. '' Barriss?'' she asked worried Barriss looked up tears streaming down her face

'' you must think of me as a freak right now. Don't you?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' no.'' she simply reacted this took Barriss by surprise. '' you don't?'' she softly asked. '' no Barriss I don't. Why would I?'' Barriss looked down.'' Well because I have a…'' she didn't even finish. So Ahsoka did it for her. ''… A penis? Barriss I'm your friend. I don't care about what's in your pants. '' she moved closer and placed her forehead against Barriss her forehead. '' Barriss I only care about what's in here and…'' she grabbed one of Barriss her hands. '' and in here.'' She said as she placed in the same spot where her heart is.

Barriss could feel Ahsoka's hard rate speed up. '' Barriss. I want honesty. Do you love me?'' '' w-what?'' Barriss replied soft. '' do you love me?'' Ahsoka repeated in the same volume as Barriss. '' yes. I…I do.'' Ahsoka smirked as she allowed herself to fall forward against Barriss. She gave her a deep and passionate kiss. '' good. Cause I love you too.'' She said husky. As she parted with Barriss her lips.

Barriss couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? '' is this a dream?'' she whispered. Ahsoka smiled and moved up to nibble on Barriss her ear. It earned Ahsoka a soft and embarrassed moan. '' did that feel like a dream?'' Ahsoka asked as she stood up and Barriss followed her. Ahsoka grabbed Barriss he hands and looked her straight in the eyes. '' Barriss I truly love you. And nothing is going to change that. Not you falling to the dark side and certainly not your penis.''

She took a deep breath. '' I've had feelings for you ever since geonosise . Yes I was confused. I didn't understand and seeing your penis then might have turned me off…'' Barriss looked down in shame. '' but that was the younger me. Please I beg you don't hide yourself. For me you're perfect as you are. Don't be afraid for others opinion's. And certainly don't let them drag you down. Okay?'' Barriss felt so happy she still couldn't fully believe it. But she knew that Ahsoka was right. She shouldn't hide anymore.

'' I'll try Ahsoka. But...'' Ahsoka nodded and gave her a final kiss. '' I know change comes slow and overtime. Don't worry I'll be with you.'' Ahsoka could feel Barriss her manhood pressing against her abdomen and she chuckled. '' seems like someone is exuded.'' Barriss blushed and tried to turn away. Ahsoka stopped her however. '' Barriss what did I just say. Don't be ashamed of who you are. It wasn't your choice. But your perfect the way you are.''

With that Ahsoka stepped away in to the shower. And Barriss went for the bedroom. She let herself fall on the bed not bothering to get dressed. As her mind started processing everything that Ahsoka just said to her. She was so lost in thoughts that she never noticed Ahsoka entering the room Ahsoka silently lay down next to her. And snuggled closer. '' what you're thinking about?''

Barriss turned to see Ahsoka lying against her. '' nothing and everything. It's as if a rancor is going rampant in my head right now.'' This caused Ahsoka to snuggle even closer. '' anyway. Even though I'm older I don't think that I'm ready for sex yet.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' I completely understand Barriss.'' Ahsoka used the force to pull the cover over them. Barriss gave a hug to Ahsoka.

And pure out of her nature Ahsoka sniffed Barriss her hair. '' hmmm lilac and gooseberry's.'' '' wha?'' Barriss uttered surprised.'' Oh nothing. Just the smell of your hair. It's lilac and gooseberry's I like it.'' '' oh.'' Barriss said with a surprised chuckle. Then she took a sniff at Ahsoka. '' hmm you have the scent of Cinnamon and Vanilla. Smells good.'' Ahsoka blushed. '' r-really?'' Barriss nodded. '' yes.'' Ahsoka's blush became ever worse. '' Barriss. You don't know how much it means for me that you say this.''

Barriss was surprised and requested an explanation.'' Smell is and sent is very important in Togrutan civilization. The better someone smells the more attractive they become. By complimenting my scent you automatically complimented my attractiveness.'' Ahsoka said in a shy manner. Making Barriss chuckle. '' well to me you are very attractive. Still I can't help to be a bit scared, I mean what if my mom or the council find out. I doubt they will allow us.''

Ahsoka sighed. '' I know. But let's not think about that for now. Let's just be happy that we no longer need to hide our true feelings to one another.'' Barriss nodded in agreement '' yea.'' She sighed. As she closed the distance between the two. They only parted for a need of air.

'' so it's official then?'' asked Barriss to Ahsoka.'' Yes it is. Your mine now.'' Ahsoka rested her head on Barriss her chest and sighed. '' night Barriss.'' '' night Soka.'' Barriss whispered back. Still not fully able to believe that they were now officially together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Next morning Barriss woke up relatively early. Suddenly she felt a weight and something wet on her chest. She looked down to see Ahsoka drooling on her. Barriss blinked as she noticed that she was nude. But so was Ahsoka.'' Then she remembered the night before and the talk they had. '' so it wasn't a dream?'' she asked whit glee. Barriss chuckled as she heard Ahsoka purring. '' that was so cute.'' Barriss whispered to herself.''

Ahsoka twitched as she was about to wake up. After another minute and a few twitches she finally raised her head with sleepy eyes. She looked around until she met Barriss her eyes. Barriss looked very amused and Ahsoka in her sleep drunken state couldn't understand why. Until Barriss said '' your drooling.'' Ahsoka blushed and quickly whipped her face.

This caused Barriss to chuckle. '' you also drooled on me.'' Ahsoka blush worsened as she gave and embarrassed groan. ''s-sorry.'' Barriss shook her head. '' nah doesn't matter it looked cute. But we should take a shower

They both took a short shower. And moved for breakfast. Ahsoka turned to Barriss. '' so what were you're plans today?'' Barriss shook her head. '' Nah. Not really I only wanted to go to my mom since she's in the halls of healing other than that I don't. You?'' Ahsoka nodded. I wanted to visit Dooku. I have some questions for him. After that I wanted to do some saber training. Want to join?'' Barriss thought shortly before she said. '' yea sure.''

Once they finished breakfast they left for the halls of healing once there they noticed that luminaria was still in a coma. It made Barriss feel terrible. She even had a small breakdown. Ahsoka took a moment to look if someone was around before comforting Barriss. '' hey hey. Easy now. She'll be fine Barriss you know the healers said that.''

Barriss whipped her tears. '' yes I know but I just can't help it. No Matter how hard I try, I just can't shut down my emotions.'' Ahsoka sighed. '' neither can I Barriss but that doesn't mean that your evil.'' ''but the council said that emotions lead to the dark side!'' Barriss almost shouted at Ahsoka. Ahsoka ignored that she knew how Barriss was once she got emotional. '' I know they said that and there is indeed truth to it.''

Barriss was about to interrupt Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't even bother to acknowledge it and continued. '' however there is also falsehood in it. Cause we should learn to control them not run away. We should embrace our emotions but at the same time be warry of them. '' Barriss saw reason. She had seen how many of her friends fell to the dark side because they didn't know how to deal with their emotions. She herself almost became a victim of that as well.

'' I'll try so. What now?'' Ahsoka pondered. '' let's bring our guest of honor a visit in the brick'' Barriss gave a small nod and gestured for Ahsoka to lead the way. It was a small drive with Ahsoka's speeder/fighter. It only took half an hour. Once she landed she noticed that something was off. She walked to the helpdesk and asked the sergeant.

'' sergeant what's wrong did someone escape?'' he shook his head. '' no commander but admiral tarkin has gone missing without a word or trace.'' Ahsoka closed her eyes. '' that traitorous son of a hut. I should have known it.'' She blew out a loud sigh. '' sergeant mark him a treater of the republic. It's clear that he was in league with Darth Sidious. '' a child went down her spine when she said his name.

It didn't go unnoticed by Barriss either. She stepped closer slightly and rubbed Ahsoka's arm. Allowing Ahsoka to focus again. '' anyway where her to see Tyrone Dooku.'' The sergeant nodded. '' very well follow me.

It was a short walk through the prison. And it surprised Ahsoka that Dooku wasn't in max security. Barriss managed to catch that thought through their growing bond and said. '' well he did surrender willingly while he could escape and he didn't show any signs of resistance'' Ahsoka nodded. She looked through the ray shield and saw him meditating. When the shield lowered she motioned Barriss to stay outside.

Ahsoka stepped in but noticed that Dooku maintained his meditation. She fake coughed to make her presence clear. '' I was aware of your presence when you entered this facility. Now young one to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'' Ahsoka's face turned very serious. '' I'm sure that you've heard the news that Darth Sidious want's me death.''

Dooku chuckled and opened his eyes. '' oh believe me I'm aware. Honestly I'm surprised you're still alive. He's marked you for death the past 2 years. He hated you as soon as you became Skywalkers apprentice.''

Ahsoka gulped. She wasn't aware of that fact at all. However she didn't show it. And keep a stern and composed face. Dooku chuckled. '' I can sense your fear young one. So can he. Now what do you want?'' Ahsoka sighed. '' I want all the information you have on darth Sidious. In return I'll give you some favors.'' Ahsoka suspected that he wanted something in return.

Dooku pondered a little. '' very well ask away. In return I want a table with 2 chairs and a hollo receiver so I can watch the news…'' Ahsoka grimaced. '' I'm just a Padawan. But I'll see what I can do.'' This caused Dooku to chuckle. '' oh no my dear you're not just a Padawan. You're more than that. You didn't became as famous as you now are by simply being Skywalkers apprentice. You are the jade Padawan for a reason.''

'' you held of me and grievous at bay for more than 12 minutes. Normal combatants would parish by me or grievous alone after just 5 minutes. I respect you as a warrior. However know that Sidious is in a completely other league.''

Ahsoka nodded. Not sure how she should respond to the complement that Dooku just gave her. So she went straight to the point. '' well thanks I guess. But what I was willing to ask is… do you think that Sidious would come and attack me personally or hire lackeys to do the job.'' Dooku frowned deeply.

'' hmm honestly I don't really know. I mean yea he hates you… no scratch it he despises you. So he might. On the other hand he might hire lackeys because doing it himself could be too dangerous. I would prepare for both.''

Ahsoka nodded. '' I was planning to. Is there something you could tell me about your former master? Like weakness.'' Dooku nodded. '' yes he is overconfident and arrogant. But his greatest weakness is love. He is completely blind to it. He believes that lust for power is every once motivator. But he doesn't understand that love is the true main motivator for people.''

Ahsoka took note of that. She also noticed the small smile Dooku gave her as he said that love was the main motivator. '' Ahsoka nodded. '' I see. Well thank you. For your time. I must be on my way. My master wanted to train with me.''

Dooku nodded. '' yes that's a good idea.'' He noticed Ahsoka's leg as she was about to walk away. He wasn't sure if it was a prostatic or real one. He decided to ask. '' so how is your leg by the way?'' this stopped Ahsoka for a second.

'' Barriss managed to reattach it with the force. It's healing but if I over use it, it still hurts a lot.'' Dooku bit his lip. Should he apologize? It was respectful. Ah why the hell not. '' I don't know if it has any value to you but… I'm sorry.'' This caused Ahsoka to frown. '' for what?'' Dooku lowered his head. '' for cutting of your leg. And enslaving your people. Even though it were Sidious orders. I followed them.''

Ahsoka walked back '' don't be, you just did what you had too, to immobilize me. Besides you gave me time to prepare for my death. So I forgive you for that. As for the slavery thing. It will be hard but if you work for it. Eventually you will be forgiven for that too.''

Dooku nodded. As Ahsoka walked away again. '' one final thing. To defeat Sidious you need to have knowledge of the dark side. If you want to I could give it to you. And remember it takes love to bring him down so if you face him. Use the love you feel for the milarian waiting outside.'' '' I'll consider it. '' Ahsoka simply said before she left the cell

What Dooku said did leave Ahsoka wondering. Was she too obvious with loving Barriss?'' hey soka how did it go?'' Ahsoka turned to Barriss with a smile. '' it went great now let's grab some food and start working out.'' With that they left the prison and went back to the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm sorry for the long break. but a lot has happened in my live lately and i had no time for writing. anyway here is a extra long chapter to make it up**

It was mid-morning when the sun shined in Ahsoka's face. It had been a day sins Ahsoka had spoken with Dooku. And she slowly woke up. She stretched out and yawned to get the sleep out of her system. Once it was gone she noticed that Barriss wasn't beside her. Neither could she sense her girlfriend in the apartment, they temporarily shared. She got up and took a shower. Then she went to grab some clothing.

It was nothing fancy just a simple pare of light blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt light red that had two variants of brightens horizontally. That showed a bit of skin for Barriss. Although Barriss would probably deny it. She knew Barriss liked to see her bellybutton. Ahsoka chuckled at that thoughts. She went to pick up herself made headdress and grabbed her neckless. She went to get a late breakfast. Once she sat down she saw a note on the table.

'' My dear Soka. I was up very early and looked at you. You looked so cute when you were sleeping. I just didn't want to wake you up. I am going to visit my mum. And Anakin asked me for some help. So I'll see you at his apartment.

PS happy birthday. I have a small present for you under the table. You'll get your real present at Anakin's apartment.''

Ahsoka chuckled.'' Wow how ironic I completely forgot my own birthday. And of course Barriss wouldn't forget my birthday.'' She grabbed the box under the table and opened it. It were lightsaber parts Ahsoka looked at the light gray hulls. They had a slight curve. They fitted perfectly. It made Ahsoka's eyes fill with tear of joy. The hull was exactly like a mix between shilian and milarian steel blades. She make the hulls and took off for Anakin's apartment.

Ahsoka stopped inform of the door sensing multiple people. In the chamber. She took a deep breath and stepped inside as she stepped in it was completely dark. 'A surprise party?' Ahsoka thought. Not much late she got her answer as the light flashed on. Multiple people sprung up '' HAPPY BIRTHDAY.'' They all shouted. Even though she expected a surprise party. She was still stunned with the amount of people.

Ahsoka looked around a little bewildered before siting down with Anakin and Barriss flanking her. '' y-you guys shouldn't have…'' Anakin patted her left leg. '' sure we hat to snips. You only become 17 once. Besides you've finally reached age of consent.'' Ahsoka smiled and looked around. '' Obiwan, Patme shaak ti, kid Fisto, Aayla, Katooni, petoro, plo, ryo, lux. We're all here, even yoda was there.

They all gave her small presents. Shaak gave a new headdress. Yoda gave a holocron. Pedro and Katooni gave a friendship bracelet that they made together. It really made Ahsoka chuckle. Kid and Aayla gave her both a book on the 6 combat styles. Patme gave her a holobook about a young girl going on a travel looking for her lost boyfriend. It was called the legend of Nao. Lux gave her a gun. It was small and ideal for smuggling with you

Obiwan in his turn gave her a few parts to upgrade her ship. Then it was Anakin and Barriss their turn. '' snips I know what Barriss gave you. And I think this will fit perfectly with it.'' He opened his hand revealing two white saber crystals Ahsoka. Now really dropped some tears. ''t-they are beautiful.'' She quickly but carefully constructed the sabers and ignited them. The blades where as white as the snow on hoth.

Even yoda cracked open a smile when he saw the blades. They were truly magnificent indeed. Then he scraped his throat. '' wish that stay longer. I could. But duty calls it does.'' He waved everyone good bye and everyone in their turn said good bye to the grandmaster people didn't stuck around long and the partly only lasted for an hour or 4 but eventually Barriss Anakin and Ahsoka ended up alone. Anakin stood up to finally grab a beer. He also grabbed one for Barriss and Ahsoka.

When he returned he saw Barriss resting her head on Ahsoka's shoulder while Ahsoka was cherishing Barriss hair. He decided to stay back and watch. He suspected that something had been going on between them for a time now. Ahsoka sighed with content '' you know Barriss this is the best birthday I've ever had. This gift you and Skyguy gave was amazing.''

Barriss chuckled. '' it was his idea honestly. But I'm glad you liked it.'' She threw her head slightly backwards and Ahsoka gave a slight peck on the lips Anakin scraped his throat. And both girls immediately looked to him

'' so how long?'' he simply asked as he put the beers down and sad next to the couple. Ahsoka looked down and Barriss seemed very scared. After a long awkward silence Ahsoka finally answered. ''t-two days.'' Anakin opened his beer and took a sip. '' well just one tip don't get caught by the council'' Ahsoka blinked. '' y-you're not angry at us for hiding this?''

Anakin shook his head. '' why would I. I mean I was married with Patme. Before she cheated on me. I would be a hypocrite if I did snitch you two.'' Ahsoka blew out a breath of relieve. And grabbed her own beer. '' however. I do think it's weird.'' Anakin continued. Ahsoka frown and she became a little defensive. '' what you have something against gay people?'' Again Anakin shook his head. '' no. no that not it. It's just…. Well its weird you know. Seeing you grow up like this. I-I never expected you to be lesbian.''

Ahsoka knew that it was true. He didn't expect it. But it wasn't what he truly meant. She sighed and gave him a hug. '' Skyguy. You're my big bro. I would never leave you alone even if you wished I did.'' Though his now falling tears Anakin managed to show a mile. '' I know I know. It just that you're growing so fast. Yet in my mind you are still the 13 year old snippy brad that needs my protection….'' Ahsoka chuckled.

'' I still need protection.'' Ahsoka said in a cheering voice. Anakin chuckled. '' true. My apprentice very true. Anyway do you have plans for today? It's your birthday after all.'' Ahsoka blushed. '' well in all honesty I completely forgot my own birthday.''

Barriss busted out in laughter. '' why doesn't that surprise me at all.'' She managed to say. ''say how about were going to visit rex I'm sure your armor is fixed by now.'' Ahsoka nodded and released Anakin. '' yea but I think I'll stay here a little longer. '' they stayed a little longer indeed cuddling together. Ahsoka and Barriss kept placating each other with teasing kisses and sweet nothings. As a tease. Eventually things became more serious.

At this point Anakin stood up chuckling. Ahsoka broke the kiss. '' where are you going?'' Anakin turned with an amused look. '' to the training room so you two have some privacy.'' This caused both Barriss and Ahsoka to blush. ''t-thanks Skyguy. '' Anakin left through the door Ahsoka cuddled closer in to Barriss. ''I really love you Ahsoka.'' Barriss said as she cherished Ahsoka's leku. This earned her a soft moan. And a shiver.

Barriss pulled back. '' did that feel good?'' she said with a teasing tone in her voice. Ahsoka gave a light nod. Then Barriss kissed the lekku and started nibbling on it. '' ah... B-Barriss... F-feels good… don't stop…'' Ahsoka whimpered. This is exactly what caused Barriss to stop. And it earned her a slightly annoyed groan.'' You did that on purpose, didn't you.'' Barriss chuckled. '' yea I did. I just wanted to teas you. Like you used to tease me.''

Ahsoka sighed and stood up. ''I guess we should go before we never leave here.'' Barriss nodded. And she followed Ahsoka outside the apartment. As they walked through the temple many Jedi greeted Ahsoka and wished her a happy birthday. That was until they met Rizzal `teksa. '' well. Well. well. If it isn't Ahsoka tano. Still not expelled?''

Ahsoka grunted. '' rizzal get out of my way. I've no time for your BS right now.'' Rizzal scoffed. '' why? You want to kill us all that badly. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if you are Sidious his secret apprentice.'' She pointed with a threatening finger at Ahsoka. Barriss noticed that Ahsoka clenched her fist. So Barriss spoke.

'' you haven't heard the news yet? Sidious want's Ahsoka dead. He hates her.'' Rizzal shrugged her shoulder. '' wouldn't be surprised if that's a hoax to conceal her dark side, and true master. You're not worthy of being skywalkers Padawan Tano. And Offee. You should stop associating yourself with lowlife Sith scum as asho…..''

Before rizzal could finish. Barriss slabbed her across the face hard enough to leave a burn mark. From shock she fell to the ground. Rizzal moved a hand to the point on her face where Barriss had struck her. She looked up to Barriss with shock. Barriss looked back down at her rage covered her face. Than rizzal looked to Ahsoka who also stood in shock.

Ahsoka couldn't believe that Barriss just did that. She went to grab Barriss her arm. As Barriss mate a threatening step forward. '' I warn you. Insult her like that again and you'll live to regret the day.'' A yellow glow overcame Barriss eyes. Ahsoka could see the fear in rizzal's eyes. So she yanked Barriss away.

Barriss looked questioning at her. '' let's not waist our time on this.'' Ahsoka said like she never noticed the outburst. She took her speeder and drove to the clone barracks. Ahsoka noticed that Barriss had calmed down a bit. So she spoke slightly worried '' hey sweetie are you okay?'' Barriss gave a deep sigh. '' I slipped didn't I? ''

Ahsoka nodded. '' yes you did. But I'm with you. The dark side is hard to get rid off, I know it myself. Together we'll make it.'' ''I hope so.'' Barriss shifted nervous. '' ehm Ahsoka?'' '' yes Barriss. '' Barriss took a deep breath. '' I've actually never been to the clone barracks. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow? '' really? Well it's not much still it's pretty funny to be there.''

They moved for the landing platform close to the barracks of the 501st. they jumped out of the speeder and were greeted by an arc trooper. '' ah commander Tano. Long time no seen. How are you doing!'' Ahsoka gave the clone trooper a warm smile '' I'm fine echo. It has indeed been too long. So how have you been doing now you're no longer part of the 501st? Echo shrugged. I've been ok I guess. But I miss the 501st. it's just not the same. '' Ahsoka gave a nod. '' fives misses you too honestly. I'll see if you can get transferred back if you want?''

He nodded. I would love that commander. And thank you!'' he gave small bow and walked past Barriss. '' Commander Offee.'' Said as a greeting. '' please just Barriss is fine. Echo.'' Echo looked surprised but continued walking Ahsoka gave s chuckle and continued walking to the 501st barracks. As they entered the complex they could hear the bragging of clones. It was coming from the shiny barrack. As they call it. She decided to investigate.

She also recognized rex his voice. ''.. Oh you would?'' he said challenging to a shiny. He was called. Camps. Cause he was the best sniper of his squad. '' yea I would total do the commander.'' Rex looked up and saw Ahsoka standing behind the shiny. He grinned. '' o really?'' '' yea I would do that. '' '' do what? '' Ahsoka! Ahsoka seductively as she wrapped her arms around camps neck. '' he visibly froze. '' eh... ehm… n-nothing…''

Every clone in the room busted out in laughter. Ahsoka looked at rex. '' well?'' '' he would challenge and beat you in a game of strip poker. And then demand a lap dance as victory demand.'' Barriss sharpened her eyes.'' Ahsoka smirked. '' is that a challenge?'' rex nodded.'' Ahsoka sighed as she stood up. '' well I do like a game of poker. But I'm in no mood for stripping now. It's my birthday after all.''

Ahsoka sat down with a smile. As rex started to shuffle the carts. Ahsoka turned to Barriss. '' want to play?'' Barriss doubted. '' ehm I have no money.'' Ahsoka knew what Barriss tried and gave a warm smile. '' don't worry about that. You can have some of mine. I'll win it back anyway.'' Barriss gulped and sat down next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka moved a little close so she could watch Barriss her hand. Rex gave a painful smile as he saw the two interacting. He suspected something like this. He knew his commander. His sister, good enough to read her. Even with mask on. Now she was trying to mask her love for Barriss. He could see that no other clone except for fives noticed. After the game of poker, that was unsurprisingly won by Barriss and Ahsoka. Rex stood up

'' hey sis. Your armor is ready. I'll get it for ya.'' He left the room as fives followed. And caught up '' I'm sorry for you bud. I knew you liked her that way too.'' He said as he placed an arm on Rex Shoulder. Rex shook his head. '' nah I knew it wasn't supposed to be. Besides who's interested in a clone anyway. Where just disposable soldiers that live half as long.''

Fives sighed. '' listen man. You'll find someone. Eventually. Rex shook his head. But I don't want that. I love her and her alone. I will never change that. However I won't interfere either. I will never have a chance. Not now I know that she falls for woman.''

Fives looked sad at his friend. '' I feel for you man but honestly you must move on.'' Rex grabbed Ahsoka's gear without a word. He said nothing because he knew that fives was right… right on something he wanted him to be wrong at. As he moved closer to the canteen, he quickly buried his feelings. He knew that she could sense them.

As he entered he could see Ahsoka talking with a few clones. Barriss was on the background.'' Sis here it is.'' Rex handed her the armor. Looking just as it did the last time that she wore it. Ahsoka took it and gave rex a firm hug. '' thanks rex. You have no idea how much this means for me.'' She released rex from her iron grip. And turned to the rest.'' You too boys. I know that all of you had a hand in this.''

Suddenly Ahsoka's hollo receiver went off. She frown at took it. '' excuse me.'' She said before the left for a more quiet room. Rex took the opportunity to have a word with Barriss. '' Offee. Can I have a word with you?'' Barriss frown. It was not common that a clone would be so unformal. Especially rex. At least she guessed that by the mumbling of the other clones. So she answered cautious. '' ehm sure…'' rex winked her to follow. They too went to a separate room.

He then locked the door. '' I know.'' Rex simply stated. This confused Barriss. '' I'm sorry captain but I don't…'' rex immediately cut her off. '' I know of your relationship with the commander.'' Barriss. Tensed. Seeing this rex calmed down. '' I'm sorry Offee. But I'm just a little frustrated. Because I liked her in the same way as you did. However for the commanders sake I promise not to interfere.''

Barriss immediately understood rex. '' I thank you for that. And I'm sorry to hear this. However. I am a commander as well you should address me that way.'' Rex frown. '' no I should not. You haven't proven yourself to the 501st yet. The commander did. She ate, slept, bled, and wept mourned. Fought and celebrated with us. You havened. So you haven't proofed yourself to us yet. You might date the commander. But to us your still an outsider.''

Barriss understood how the 501st worked. '' I see.'' She simply said. '' rex went. Closer. '' we are willing to give you a chance… BUT! If you hurt OUR commander. We WILL hunt you down. And we WILL hurt you in the same way as you did to her. Am I clear?'' Barriss. Nodded. And rex smiled. '' good. There is one more thing you need to know about her. Her spirit animal is a wolf…''

Rex gave time for it to sink in. '' that means this it's her nature to be gentle and loving. But know this! When it comes to protecting her loved ones and her heart. Do NOT trifle with her for she'll be most powerful and relentless beast you'll ever know. Do also never mistake her silence for ignorance. Her calmness for acceptance or her kindness for weakness. Many those who did are no longer among us.'' Barriss gave a bright smile. ''I understand now rex. Thanks for the advice.''

They left the room and wend back to the rest. Shortly later. Ahsoka came back with a confused look. '' something wrong Ahsoka?'' Barriss asked worried. '' well Patme just called. She and chancellor organa want my assistance on some senate issues. But why call me. I know almost next to nothing about politics.''

Barriss gave a frown. '' well whatever it is. We best go now. We shouldn't let the chancellor wait.'' Ahsoka firmly agreed on that. But she also wanted to go for Barriss her sake. She could sense the tension between rex and Barriss. She turned to rex '' it was good to be here boys. And rex thank you again for this amazing gift.''

They walked outside the building then once they reached the speeder Ahsoka halted Barriss. '' Barriss be honest. What did rex do?'' Barriss got slightly nervous but tried to hide it. '' ehm nothing. Why would you ask?'' The answer caused Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow. '' Barriss why are you hiding for me? I know your lying. I can sense it through our bond.''

Barriss shook it off. '' Ahsoka it's nothing I promise.'' Ahsoka wasn't certain but knew that she wouldn't get an answer. '' very well.'' She said as she climbed on to her ship. Barriss mimicked Ahsoka and once she was seated they took off. It was only a small flight to Patme's home. Ahsoka parked her ship on to the balcony as they stepped out they were greeted by c-3po. '' oh hello Padawan Tano. How good to see you. It is always a delight so see you save. And to think that it is your name day! I thrust that you had a nice day.'' He said enthusiastic. It made Ahsoka chuckle slightly.

''Thankyou therapy. Yea I'm having a great day. Say do you know where Patme is? She wanted to see me.'' Threepio swiftly turned around. '' Miss Patme is in the living room together with chancellor organa.'' Ahsoka gave a slight nod. '' thankyou threepio.'' Ahsoka moved to the living room as threepio halted her again. '' do you want something to drink?'' '' ehm ye jasmine tea. Usual amount of sugar please.'' Threepio nodded and turned to Barriss.

'' oh how forget full of me I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am c 3po. Human-cyborg relations. Protocol droid.'' Barriss smiled. '' I'm Padawan Barriss Offee. Before you ask I want to drink the same as Ahsoka.'' With that they left threepio to make their drinks. '' he was a joyful one.'' Barriss commented. '' yea just wait until he starts telling a story. He'll talk your ears off''

As they walked in to the living room Ahsoka was greeted with a frim hug from Patme '' it's good to see you Ahsoka. And happy birthday.'' Ahsoka couldn't breathe said with a choked voice. '' second time thanks. May I breathe now?'' Patme released Ahsoka and turned to Barriss. '' Padawan Offee. Good to see you. Please feel at home.''

Barriss gave a slight bow. '' thank you senator but please call me Barriss'' Patme smirked. '' only if you stop calling me senator.'' At that moment bail organa walked in. '' ah you guess is here.'' He walked to Ahsoka and gave her a firm hand shake. '' happy life day young one. Today you've reached the age of consent haven't you?'' Ahsoka gave him a nod then he gave her a wrapped in cylindrical object. Ahsoka wrapped it open and looked surprised.

It was a saber staff. Bail scrapped his throat. '' this is the lost lightsaber of former council member Satele Shan. A very ancient relic. I found that it had to be returned to the Jedi. I consulted it with the council it is yours now.

Ahsoka looked at the weapon with disbelieve she was however certain that she needed help form a staff master to train this. She clipped it to the back of her belt. They walked to the couch and sad down '' on to a different topic. We need your help. As you know Sidious fled the republic with the main bulk of the separatist's he's currently reforming them in to a galactic empire so there is an un easy trues many senators loyal to him fled to the empire with a great chunk of military officers.

He crippled the republic. He also gave every clone an inhibitor chip. And diminished the Jedi forces. Where simply not ready for a new war what should we do military wise.'' Ahsoka was shocked '' w-with all due respect chancellor I don't think that I'm the correct person for this.''

Bail shook his head. '' no you are. You're the only one I can currently trust not to spy for him. And please call me bail. Both of you. Also some of the separatist took tails and ran back to the republic with some legions of battel droid's.'' Ahsoka sighed. '' well I know that the Jedi numbers have been diminished so much because we were forced to fight alone or in pairs.''

Suddenly it came to her. '' so how about we make strike teams of five Jedi knights or masters. With their Padawan's. Merge the legions that they command in to one army and ad a legion of battle droids.

Bail sighed. Yes that could work but that will leave us with too few army's. And we can't buy more clones. We cannot afford that. The people are starving on the streets. Damn it Sidious. You really tried to destroy the republic." Barriss frown she could sense that Ahsoka thought the same. '' what if we open the army for the people. Allow them to fight in it.'' Patme looked terrified.

'' we can't do that! We can't simply sent civilians in to war.'' Ahsoka knew how passionate Patme was about keeping the innocent save. She placed a hand on Patme's shoulder. '' we won't force them Patme. But there are a lot of people willing to fight for the republic. It is also to give money back to the people instead of companies.''

Patme and bail still doubted. '' I still don't know Ahsoka…'' '' please bail listen. The people are sick of war. We need to end this. But to do that we need more manpower. We don't have the money for clones and the people have no money either. It we hire civilians willing to fight. We pump money on to the civilian branch. And have more man to end this war.''

Ahsoka looked down. '' there is another reason why we propose this. The public opinion if the Jedi and clones is at a low that needs to change. People need to see that we are human to that isn't happening right now. All they know it that the Jedi. A closed religious order. Is leading an army of clones against an army of droids coming to kill us all. There are some out there that don't even believe the war is real.

If we allow them to fight with us eat with us and sleep with us they will see that we are nothing different at all. That we too have hardships. That we too can feel pain. I feel pain all the time when my brothers die.'' Ahsoka's small speech was filled with passion. Barriss took over. Little did both Padawan's know that Patme was recording all for the senate?

'' when me and Ahsoka were buried under a droid factory. I was certain that we would die. Even though it was against the code I was afraid. I fear death. And it's natural. Many Jedi do yet we still push on and it's breaking us. It's breaking us all. We can't fight this war alone anymore the Jedi needs help from other people so do the clones. This idea were proposing isn't new. We've heard clones say it a hundred times. And many Jedi too. The council just doesn't want to voice it. They think it will make us Jedi look weak.''

Bail looked at Patme. '' I see thank you both for bringing this to light. I will start the debate on this immediately next sitting. '' Patme smiled. '' you both convinced me is it okay if I show the recordings of this conversation in the senate?'' Barriss and Ahsoka frown. It might get them in to trouble with the council. On the other hand they've spilled the beans already. '' sure. You can. O before I forget. Clone trooper echo wants to be transferred back to the 501st.''

Bail gave a nod. '' it's you or Anakin's call.'' Ahsoka gave a smile. '' thank you chancellor. Was there anything else that should be discussed?'' both Patme and bail shook their head. Ahsoka smiled as treepio came with the tea. '' ah thanks treepio...'' bail stood up.'' Well I should go I have a senate meeting to organize. I bid you all a good day.'' ''Bye bail'' the three. Woman said. Patme then turned to Ahsoka. '' how's Anakin doing?''

'' you couldn't ask him that this morning?'' Ahsoka reacted a little sharper than she wanted. Patme immediately looked down. '' I didn't want to ruin your birthday party.'' Ahsoka took a sip of her tea. Barriss looked to the woman she could sense the tension rise. '' Anakin is still very angry with you. Just like he was a few months ago. Honestly Patme I'm glad that were friends and I wouldn't want that to change. But I still can't understand why you cheated on him for a snake like Clovis.''

'' Clovis isn't all bad Ahsoka! I-I just couldn't continue with Anakin. He was too protective. And he. Well he never allowed me to do anything. You should know what I'm talking about. He treated me like a child rather than an equal.'' Ahsoka placed her glass on the table. She knew all too well what Patme was talking about. ''I had feelings for both of them. And is still do. It's just that Anakin can't accept that I can take care of myself and Clovis does. I know that I should've told Anakin. But I was afraid. I'd fear that he would get angry. You know he never keeps control of his anger.''

Ahsoka had a flashback to the zygirians and how Anakin reacted on it. While Barriss remembered how Anakin was when Ahsoka got kidnaped by the trandozians. Both of them shiffered. '' I just feared that he'd lose control on me. That why I didn't tell. And I just couldn't keep our relation secret. It was breaking me.'' Patme said ashamed. Ahsoka felt bad for her friend.

''Patme did you ever try to talk about that with him? '' Patme shook her head. '' no I was too afraid.'' Ahsoka looked Patme in to the eyes. '' you should tell him.'' Patme looked a little reluctant. '' if you want me to I could be there when you confront him. But remember I am natural in this. I know both sided of the story after all.'' Patme looked hopeful at Ahsoka. '' thankyou Ahsoka. But couldn't stay whit him. I tried really I did. But I felt insecure, unsaved. And no one would even know what would be going on. I didn't know that he was being controlled a Sith. The worst is I made him chancellor. How could I've known? I should have known''

Ahsoka shook her head. '' that's not even remotely true. If anyone would've known I would've known Patme. And Patme. I already knew of you two. Ever sins the whole naboo thing'' patme looked down again. '' maybe. But I should have at least noticed something suspicious and I didn't. Not that it matters he doesn't want me back. Not that I blame him. And I'm with Clovis now.''

Ahsoka swore on her sabers that she could hear some regret in the statement. She chose to ignore it for now however '' hey come on its too beautiful of a day to be gloomy now. So how about a drink. A real drink?'' Barriss immediately glared at her girlfriend. '' no you'll not Ahsoka. I forbid you.'' This interaction made Patme chuckle again. '' you know. You two act more like a couple than best friend at some times.'' Ahsoka looked for permission at Barriss.

'' _Barriss we should tell her.'' '' are you sure Ahsoka?''_ Ahsoka nodded. _'' she won't tell.'' '' fine then.''_ Barriss responded. '' well that is because we are. Ahsoka said as she sat down next to Barriss pulling her arm around Barriss. Patme's eyes immediately widened. '' please don't tell any further.'' Patme shook her head. '' we should celebrate this with a drink.'' Ahsoka turned playful to Barriss. '' see she agrees with me.

Upon Barriss responded with. '' take one sip and you'll be walking home tonight.'' As threepio just poured in a drink for all three. Ahsoka took it and took a teasing sip. Barriss narrowed her eyes. '' I warned you!'' she used the force to grab Ahsoka's keys and gave them to R7. '' take the ship back to the temple. We'll be walking home.'' With that R7 flew off. Ahsoka looked flabbergasted. '' b-but. Hey! Not fair he's my astrodroid!''

'' and now also mine were a couple remember. You told it to me yourself.'' Barriss impersonated Ahsoka's voce. '' and now were together R7 will also listen to your command's.'' Ahsoka shrunk in to the couch with a pouty face. '' I shouldn't have told you that.'' Barriss laughed. As she took her drink. Be glad there will be enough bars we can visit now on the way back. And now you can drink all you want'' It didn't take long for Ahsoka's face to lit up both Barriss and Patme shook their head from amusement

It was late at night when Barriss and Ahsoka finally went home. To patme's surprise. It was Barriss who was further gone than Ahsoka. Where Barriss slurred her words and stumbled over almost everything. Ahsoka could function fine. Sure you could notice that she had a drink but she wasn't fare gone at all.

As they walked the streets. Ahsoka supported Barriss. By holding her close. And have Barriss her arm around her neck. A man approached them he looked some wat human. '' hey there beautiful. Wana buy death sticks?'' Barriss answered '' yes!'' as Ahsoka said '' NO!'' he looked at her with a perverted grin. '' your friend wants to…'' Ahsoka waved her hand. '' but you don't want to sell her deathsticks.'' The man repeated wat Ahsoka just said '' in fact you want to go home give up selling deathsticks. And get a real job.'' He repeated Ahsoka again and left.

Barriss looked foul at Ahsoka. '' that was mean I wanted to try one!'' '' believe me you don't. I know what that junk can do to you.'' Barriss started to walk again. '' you ever tried. Ahsoka shook her head. '' almost. But I had cad bane stop me. He told me what it did with people. He told me that those things were called deathsticks for a reason. He told me of the effects it had. I was horrified as he told me in detail.''

Barriss gave Ahsoka a weird look. '' wait a minute you tellin me that he helped you?'' Ahsoka gave a nod. '' yes he told me the effects.'' Barriss went silent. '' thank you.'' She finally said. They walked for a few minutes in complete silence wen suddenly Barriss got an evil grin. '' Ahsoka… have you ever dreamt of fucking my brains out.'' The question came out of nowhere and completely caught Ahsoka off guard.

'' what. Barriss! Don't ask that kind of questions out in the open.'' Ahsoka had a bewildered look and blushed a little. This caused Barriss her grin to grow. '' ohhhh you have?!'' '' well you know…. I mean…. Uhggg okay. Yea I have.'' Ahsoka gave in blushing madly it only made Barriss laugh more. '' glad to know that I'm not the only one!'' Barriss said as they reached the steps of the temple they went up step for step when they reached the top. The dark sky was already brightening up showing that the sun would rise in a few hours

They quickly made their way to Barriss her apartment. But once in the bed room Barriss threw all caution in the wind. And fully took Ahsoka for a make out took Ahsoka by surprise but she didn't mind. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't want this. Barriss and she made over to the bed as Barriss ridded both of them from their clothing Ahsoka pulled Barriss down with her. Barriss surprisingly grabbed Ahsoka by the crotch and moan escaped from Ahsoka.'' Ah! Barriss what are you doing it tought you weren't ready.''

Barriss suddenly looked very sober. '' I know Ahsoka but if I don't do this now I'll never be. I know this is fast but I need it.'' She looked pleading ad Ahsoka. Ahsoka stroke her cheek and gave a sweet smile and a nod. '' you don't need to plead I'm yours remember. Go ahead then. But you'll lead. ''So a spectacular night of love making started for both of them.

Next morning Barriss woke up with a terrible headache. She turned her head to Ahsoka. Who had a mischievous grin. '' morning sweetheart.'' Barriss snuggled closer. '' morning. She whimpered. '' any regrets?'' Ahsoka asked slightly concerned. '' no none. Just a terrible headache. You?'' Ahsoka played with Barriss her hear '' what do you think?'' '' judging by the noise you made. The whole temple knows how much you liked it.'' Barriss remarked teasingly. It caused Ahsoka to blush.

'' well I can't help it. You were godlike.'' Barriss raised an eyebrow. '' that's supposed to be a complement?'' Ahsoka gave a nod. '' hmm well you weren't bad either.'' Ahsoka continued to stroke Barriss her hair. '' you know I really don't want to stand up now.'' '' I know the feeling Ahsoka. Honestly neither do I. so what should we do today?'' Ahsoka thought for a second. '' how about sparring? After that we could go in to the city? Learn you fly my ship?'' Barriss looked a little anxious. '' ehm sure.''

Ahsoka gave a peck on Barriss her forehead. '' don't be scared hun you'll do fine.'' Barriss snuggled closer again. '' I hope. So sparring? And you really think that I could stand a chance?'' Ahsoka shrugged. '' yea why wouldn't you?'' Barriss looked stunned. '' well because you could beat grievous while fighting Dooku. Even master windu would need severe luck with that.''

'' so had I. if it wasn't for Anakin I would've been death.'' Barriss looked at Ahsoka with a stern look. '' name one other Jedi that held both Dooku and grievous at bay for over 12 minutes all by him/ herself. '' Ahsoka was about to answered but she couldn't' think of anyone. Not even yoda or Anakin could do that. '' don't know revan maybe. Or some other Jedi bigshot.'' Ahsoka stood up from bed. '' I'm going to take a shower''

Barriss watched as Ahsoka walked away. She then rested her head back on the pillow. Was this a dream? Was it real? She did not know. But if this all was just a dream she'd never wanted to wake up. She heard the shower spring up 'how would mom react on this. I doubt she'll be happy that I'm breaking the code so bigtime. Still I can't help it. I love her. I'm really wondering how this can lead me in to the dark side. I feel better than I ever have. Lighter than ever. I actually really want to visit my mum to see how she's doing'

Barriss barely noticed Ahsoka entering again as she sat up and rested her head on the wall Ahsoka pulled her arms around Barriss her neck and sit on her lab. '' something wrong sweetie?'' Barriss looked past Ahsoka. '' hey Barriss tell me. What's wrong?'' Ahsoka slowly stroke her cheek. '' I'm just worried about my mother Ahsoka. You know she'll never approve of this.'' Ahsoka bit her lip. She knew that Barriss was right. Luminaria would never approve of this.

She leaned in closer. To Barriss and whispered in a husk tone. '' let's not worry about that now.'' Barriss could sense Ahsoka's intentions and mood. She knew Ahsoka was very horny at the moment. And in all honesty she was becoming it as well. Barriss gasped as Ahsoka assaulted her neck. '' Ahsoka?!'' Ahsoka stopped and looked up questioning. '' I-I want you to take lead this time.'' Barriss said with a blush. Ahsoka nodded with a smirk and continued her work

Later that morning Barriss and Ahsoka were walking to the halls of healing. They entered the room luminaria was lying in. as Barriss entered the room Barriss noticed that. Luminaria was finally awake. '' MOM!'' she shouted as she ran to her mother Barriss was overjoyed. Luminaria looked at Barriss. '' hello dear it's good to see you again.'' Ahsoka entered the room as well. She gave a slight bow ''Mater luminaria. I hope you're feeling well.'' Luminaria smiled. '' thankyou Padawan Tano. Yes I'm doing better. But you seem hurt.'' She pointed at Ahsoka's hurting leg. '' Dooku cut it off. But Barriss healed it to the best of her ability. It's just an ignorable ache now.'' Luminaria's eyes widened from surprise. '' I wonder Padawan how did that happen?'' Barriss told luminaria everything that happened during the time she was out.

Ahsoka swore that she would keep the secret of Barriss being luminaria's daughter. '' that was very reckless of you young one. You disobeyed your maters orders.'' Ahsoka gave a nod. '' I know master luminaria but I couldn't sit down knowing that the two of you were in danger. A whole world in danger. I'd rather die than see that happen. '' luminaria frown upon that. '' well at least you past the trial of flesh. And courage. Your two steps closer to becoming a knight now.''

Ahsoka shook her head. '' if they were to knight me I would decline. I don't feel ready for that yet.'' Luminaria seemed to agree on that. '' very good of you to recognize that within yourself.'' Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. '' you don't think I'm ready?' luminaria shook her head. '' no I don't think you should be in the order at all. You're a danger to yourself and your surroundings.''

This came drove a dagger in to Ahsoka's heart. She wanted to yell and scream at the woman. But it was still her mother in law. And it would only prove luminaria's point. The hurt in Ahsoka's voice however was clearly hearable and visible on her expression. '' you're entitled to that opinion just as I've the right to disagree.'' With that she left the room. Trying to fight the feeling of rejection.

As Ahsoka left Barriss looked with visible frustration at her mother. '' was that really needed? She saved both our lives. '' '' and I'm great full for that but the fact remains. '' she's no Jedi but a fighter. She lacks discipline.'' '' she does have diesoline. More that you know.'' Barriss directly shot back luminaria noticed how defensive Barriss was over Ahsoka. She wondered. '' Barriss I'm not saying that she doesn't have discipline. What I am saying is that she misses the right kind of discipline to make her a Jedi. You're really defensive over her? More than usual. Is there something you need to tell me?'' Barriss looked down ashamed and started to tell over how Ahsoka saved her from the dark side and her plans.''

Again luminaria was in total shock she never expected this'' I'm sorry Barriss I didn't know. Maybe I should give her a second chance…'' Barriss promised that she'd tell Ahsoka the message that her mother gave. With that she too left for the training room

Barriss gave the message of her mother to Ahsoka. It seemed to improve Ahsoka's mood. She immediately took her saber '' ready Barriss? '' Barriss grabbed her saber. A blue light appeared as she ignited it. Ahsoka smirked as she too activated her new saber. The white blade hummed as she swung it around a few times. Before she stood ready in her stance. To Barriss her surprise she didn't use a reverse grip.

Ahsoka shot forward. Barriss barely had time to react as in a flash a white bar appeared ready to hammer her. She quickly blocked and stepped out. But before she could Ahsoka closed the distance again. Stabbing away at Barriss. Barriss really had a hard time keeping up whit the barrage that Ahsoka laid upon her. Finally she managed to jump out and prepare a counter attack but that failed miserably when she tried to force her way with form 5

She should have known that it would backfire. Ahsoka has been trained in form 5 by the master Anakin himself. Before she could even launch a blow Ahsoka was already gone. And in her back. Lurking like a spider circling her pray. However suddenly Ahsoka made an unexpected move. By changing styles. Her weakest in fact makashi Barriss saw this as an opportunity and pressed the attack. However little did she know that Ahsoka would combine form two with her pervert form 4. Making for a deathly combination.

One Barriss never saw coming or ever thought possible Ahsoka placed and insane hail of jabs and stabs at Barriss. It was as if she was wielding 6 sabers at the same time. It forced Barriss to go on the defensive. However with every block she performed Ahsoka went for a disarming move. Sweat trickled down on her face. She was reaching her limit. While Ahsoka looked as if she could continue for another round of this. Barriss focused on the force and threw some plates at Ahsoka. Ahsoka momentarily halted her assault.

Taking some time to make quick work of the plates flung at her this gave Barriss just enough time to get out. She started to force push and throw away at Ahsoka. Suddenly Barriss unleashed a force whirlwind. Heading right for Ahsoka slamming her in to a wall. Barriss grabbed her chance and charged at Ahsoka with the help of force valor. Doubling her speed. But before she could even get Ahsoka used saber barrier.

No it was more that that. The wind brew pas her ears. This wasn't a barrier but a blade storm Ahsoka slowly raised. Barriss could feel a spike of fear as she saw Ahsoka rise she grabbed her blade and launched at her. With one swipe it was over. Barriss her blade got slammed out of her hand. '' I win.'' Ahsoka said playful. She looked much drained. Both of them were sweating a lot and breading heavy.

'' see told you you'd put up a good fight. I had to use my trump cart to win.'' Windu clapped as he moved closer. '' that was a well-executed move Padawan Tano. I'd say that you tried to use blade barrier. However what you produced was more of a storm. Can you tell me how you did that? Then I'll ad it as a new force technique in the libraries. Named blade storm.''

Ahsoka smiled. '' well I got the idea form force whirlwind as Barriss demonstrated. She used the force to alter the air pressure around me. I wanted to see if a blade could do that as well however there is a risk. You're completely defenseless if it gets penetrated. And it will leave you severely drained. So it is a last resort move. As a force barrier you use the blades to move around you. But then instead of holding it horizontal or vertical. You spin them around in circles. The more sabers you and the harder to control and faster it will drain you. But it will also be more effective.''

Windu nodded. '' I will add it to the library's. And Padawan Offee. That was a flawless whirlwind. You've really mastered it now. Good job.'' Barriss beamed from the praise she got. As master windu walked away. They went back to their apartment. Smiling and continuing to talk about the fight they just had. They both had the same idea to take a shower

 **You are now reaching an M rated section that can contain sexual or very violent counted if you don't want to read that please scroll down till you see END OF SCENE in thick capital letters HEREBY YOU"ARE WARNED!**

So they went in together this resulted in to a heat filled make out session Ahsoka got pushed to the wall by Barriss as she kept kissing Ahsoka who was getting very passionate. She then felt Barriss poking her waist. She smiled under the kissing. And took Barriss her dick as she started to stroke it. '' someone is getting aroused?'' she asked. Playful but in a horny manner. It made Barriss burn with lust. As she moaned. '' y-yes. Yes I am.''

Ahsoka tightened the grip on Barriss her penis as she started to stroke it harder. '' tell me what you want!'' Barriss her breathing picked up as Ahsoka increased speed. '' I want you to suck it. I want it to fuck you silly. I want to cum all over your sexy body. I want you to cum…'' With that Ahsoka refrained Barriss from talking any further and locket her in a heated kiss. '' good I want the same.'' Ahsoka went down on her knees and started to suck on it. Barriss threw her head backwards as the feeling was so tense and pure. It took every ounce of control from Barriss. In order to refrain herself. From grabbing Ahsoka's head and face fuck her.

Ahsoka suddenly said trough telepathy. '' if you want to then just do it. But don't go to hard.'' This was all Barriss needed to lose control she grabbed Ahsoka by the head and started to orally fuck her. ''s-so good!'' Barriss moaned loudly as she was about to reach her climax but before she could Ahsoka stopped her. She stood up again and fully kissed Barriss. '' Barriss. I need some help. '' she said seductively as she broke the kiss.

Barriss immediately understood and went on her knees she started slowly by placing kisses on he clit. But it didn't take long for her to fully eat Ahsoka out. Ahsoka gasped and moaned as the got hit by shocks of pleasure. She really didn't know how to describe it. Other than amassing she grabbed Barriss her head and pushed it in to her. Trying to make Barriss go in deeper. As Barriss continued to pound the g spot with her tong

Ahsoka's moans became louder and louder as she reached her climax. '' b-Barriss i-im Cumming.'' She shouted. But right before she did Barriss pulled away. Leaving Ahsoka with this buildup feeling that didn't got released. '' no not yet.'' Barriss said playful. She grabbed one of Ahsoka's legs and lifted it to her waist. She then positioned herself and entered Ahsoka. Both girls let out a gasp as Barriss entered.'' So deep.'' Ahsoka whispered to Barriss as she held on closely to her partner.

Barriss slowly started to move but eventually pounded her. It didn't take long for Ahsoka to cum and Barriss climaxed at the same time. But managed to pull out in time as her seeds got spilled all over Ahsoka's body. '' that was amassing.'' both of them said out of breath. Ahsoka took Barriss hand and let her to the bed room. There she laid down on the bed. Showing off her body. '' I wasn't done yet.'' She said

Barriss closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. '' good. Cause I wasn't done either.'' She kissed her girlfriend again. She felt a flutter in her belly the feelings she felt were so mixed but all of them were good and nice. She entered her girlfriend again as she slowly but passionately started to move their love making didn't take long as Barriss and Ahsoka both came fast after again. It was indescribable what they felt. But they both knew that it was a true bliss

Barriss unleased everything on Ahsoka again. And now she was really covered in semen for a time they just lay on the bed completely spent '' that was really great. You're amazing at this Barriss.'' Barriss blushed. ''t-thanks I guess. So what now? One more round or?'' Ahsoka smirked. '' this time I'll be on top.

Ahsoka sat on top of Barriss and slowly allowed it to slide in. she shivered from the feeling she purposely went as slow as possible while still feeling pleasure. Barriss was so deep. Sometime it even hunted. But she wouldn't tell Barriss that she gently went up and down. Trying to get a grasp on Barriss her moaning pattern. And adjust to it. It resulted in and explosion and overwhelming feeling of joy by both of them. Suddenly Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's bud. '' I-I'm Cumming...

She unleashed everything in side of Ahsoka this time. Because Ahsoka didn't get off she wanted to feel how it felt and it was orgasmic. It made her cum so hard she just squirted and fell down on top of Barriss. Unable to move from exhaustion.

END OF SCENE

''I- I think that I've reached my limit for today.'' Ahsoka said struggling to get up. Barriss chuckled and played with a montrail. '' yea. I'm spent to. They laid a little while longer before they quickly cleaned themselves and moved to the hangar.

Once there Ahsoka stepped up in to the copilot seat. As Barriss took place in the main seat. Ahsoka put on the seatbelts. And waited for Barriss to do the same. '' alright Barriss. You're seethed?'' Barriss held a thumbs up. '' but Ahsoka I don't see the steering pokes.'' She looked to the side. '' between your leg the single one. That regulates your steering for the majority. Button in the middle fires middle. Button on the back triggers the guns. Now the handle on your left regulates your speed. Woks like an eta2 with the poke in front of you. You can activate. Secondary engines for an additional speed boost. The poke between your legs can move up down for sharpers movements with the additional eight directions it can go.''

Barriss checked everything. '' now slowly drive him on to the platform. Be careful tho. He's very sensitive. He can make a full stop in a second. Barriss carefully pulled the lever forward. The plane slowly rolled forward at the platform. '' alright Barriss. Nice and easy now lift the nose slightly'' Ahsoka carefully kept her own sticks in check. She could perfectly see what Barriss did. '' alright Barriss. A little les tilth.'' Barriss placed the plane more horizontal until they were on the platform. There she halted the plane. '' good job Barriss now as you can see there is lamented space just pull the leaver forward and then slowly retract.'' Barriss did just that and flew away. She turned off the landing gear. And flew away.

''Alright Barriss lets look up some high space for to test it to its limits. Just show off some maneuvers you know.'' Barriss just did as instructed. It was like Ahsoka expected she could fly but she wasn't a real pilot. 'Neither were you when you started.' She thought to herself.'' Alright Barriss that's good enough lets head back...'' a laser bold shot by as Ahsoka barely had time to pull up.

'' what the hell. Was that!?'' Barriss panicked Ahsoka looked up to see three ships descending to them from space. They were obviously not friendly.'' I'm taking over!'' Ahsoka took the steer and gas. She immediatly dove down. Before pulling up with a sharp angle. Ahsoka made a quick recount. '' I count 7 you?'' she asked Barriss Ahsoka sent out a distress message to the temple to clear the whole sector.

Ahsoka swiftly engaged the unknown attackers she tried the best she could to doge all the blasters and missiles hurling her way. And unfortunately. Although Ahsoka was good and succeeded in taking down 3 ships she got hit as a few laser bolts chipped her hull causing to disable the stableliser's. Barriss wasn't certain on wat Ahsoka said.

But the thing she knew was that it existed out of a stream of huttish curses. Ahsoka yanked the steer and a missile barely missed. '' Ahsoka were losing altitude!'' Barriss yelled Ahsoka checked her systems. As she suddenly heard multiple loud explosions. She looked in the way they came from and saw that the military prison was on fire

Another blast shocked the ship as it started it's decent down to the ground.'' The engines are fried were going to crash hold on!'' Ahsoka guided her ship to the best of her ability. Still she ship rocked as it made contact with the ground. The fires were extinguished by R7

Barriss and Ahsoka climbed out as cloned came running to them weapons drawn '' hold it and drop your weapons!'' the commander shoulder.'' '' wolf relax it me and Barriss. What's going on is Coruscant under attack?'' wolf lowered his gun. '' we suspect so commander Tano. But we have to be careful. Grievous is lose with a known bounty hunter called aura sing. They went after Dooku. But we safely transported him to Jedi temple….''

Before wolf could finish the ships that hunted Ahsoka. Came down firing on the group Ahsoka pulled her blades and deflected some bolts one hit right back in to a ship it crashed but someone jumped out and landed. The person in was completely clad in black armor. The remaining also landed and stepped out. '' there force sensitive.'' Ahsoka said calm. Barriss nodded and drew her blade. So did the 5 unknown. Al of them drew crimson red blades.

''Ahsoka Tano! Our master lord Sidious. Emperor of the Sith. Want you death. Surrender and your death will be a little less painful'' Ahsoka frown. Lackeys it is then '' wolf get your men and yourself out of here send Jedi. Tell them the new Sith order has returned.'' The five Sith charged forward to Barriss her surprise Ahsoka also moved forward whit incredible speed. Barriss remembered Rex Words from yesterday. Ahsoka thinks I'm in danger? Ahsoka's whole body language shouted primal rage. She clashed her blades against the 5 Sith and hat in beginning no problem to keep up with them.

Ahsoka went to town on them Barriss barely hat to do anything. The leading sith could feel terror trough his veins. As he saw his friends getting cut down one by one. All buy a seventeen year old girl. He knew that he made a mistake a fatal mistake. He underestimated her. His head got decapitated by a whit blade. Ahsoka turned around

To her horror she looked at Barriss who had a red lightsaber sticking out from the chest a look off shock was expressed on Barriss her face. As she went limb. And fell to the ground as aura retrieved the blade. She had a cocky smirk bullying Ahsoka. Ahsoka visibly started to shake and shiver from pure rage. The anger she felt was incredible. '' oepsie. Look at the mess I made. Well don't worry dear we'll dispose of in nicely once we return to dromund kaas.''

Grievous laughed as he stood next to aura and kicked on Barriss her body. From above gunships approached Anakin Obiwan and Aayla followed by some high trained of the 501st Anakin could suddenly feel the immense rage coming from Ahsoka. He looked at Obiwan. He hated this but he had the inform him. '' master.'' Obiwan looked at him concerned.

''Yes Anakin?'' Anakin scraped his throat. '' the jade dragon has been unleashed.'' Obiwan's face fell in terror. '' Rex Tenses. '' general you can't seriously mean to...'' Anakin turned to rex. '' we have to if we can't calm her.'' Rex looked down to the ground. Aayla grimaced ass her lekku picked up something.

It was Ahsoka who unleashed a blood chilling screech before she blindly charged at aura. Aura sidestepped with ease she smiled as she noticed how off balance her opponent was. She completely ignored grievous who was ready to take her down in the back but before he could a blade blocked him as Obiwan Kenobi jumped in front of him. '' ah Kenobi. Came to die?'' Obiwan didn't even answer.

As he tried to drive grievous away from Ahsoka. Ayla jumped for aura. '' your mine now.'' Aayla said and engaged her. Ahsoka tried to push through as well. But Anakin grabbed her and dragged her away. She was ranting and raving at him. Rex and his team tended to Barriss her motionless body.

Anakin sat Ahsoka down. '' Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Calm down!'' as he saw how hurt she really was... '' calm down?!'' she yelled at him. Tears flowing '' SHE KILLED HER. SHE KILLED HER. LET ME GO I'LL RIP OUT HER DAMNED KIDNEYS AND TROAT!'' Ahsoka tried to stand up. But Anakin pushed her back. Ahsoka it isn't certain yet. Calm down.'' Ahsoka started to sob. Really hard. '' I-I failed her.'' She wanted to destroy aura for this. She wanted to hurt her. Hurt her badly she wanted to stand up again. To fight aura. But Anakin stood in the way

She noticed that he had his hand on his saber. She knew wat that meant. She heard something take off. But didn't pay attention to it. Anakin blocked her view so she couldn't see wat happened. She didn't care all she wanted was to separate aura's head from her body. '' Anakin move. I want to fight aura. She killed her. She killed my loved one.''

Anakin shook his head and told Ahsoka that she'd only got herself killed. That she was too off-balance for a fight with aura now. It boke Ahsoka as she busted in to tears. She never noticed Aayla and Obiwan approached. '' they got a way. I'll bring back Barriss her body to the temple.'' Anakin gave him a sharp glare. Ahsoka's sobbing got louder.

Aayla knell down. '' hey Ahsoka it isn't certain if she died.'' Ahsoka looked hopelessly at Aayla. '' b-but I can't sense her. I can't sense her precens her live energy. Nothing! I can't sense anything in her.'' She looked as Barriss was loaded in to the truck. She turned away in tears she leaned in to Anakin's chest. As Anakin embraced her and rubbed her back.'' It will be okay Ahsoka. I'll make sure of it. We'll find aura and make her pay. Aayla stepped away. And contacted the council. '' the dragon has been tamed.'' She said a little sad. She looked at Ahsoka who was still sobbing hysterically. '' copy that master seccura. What was the cause of Ahsoka losing control?''

Aayla hesitated. '' the presumable death of Padawan Barriss Offee. By the hands of aura sting. Now called darth tetanya.'' '' is the death confirmed?'' windu's voice called. '' negative master but it is likely. Based on what I could see she took a saber trough the hart. I would suggest heart transplantation.'' It was silent for a second. '' we'll inform the healers.''

Three hours passed after the attack on her and Barriss made her think. Barriss her fate is still unknown. She possibly died because she was with her. Ahsoka knew she needed to put a stop to it. Dooku's words flew through her head. '' to defeat him you need knowledge of the dark side. I can teach you.'' It was this that let her in front of Dooku's cell in the Jedi temple. She inhaled and entered

She entered the cell were Dooku was. '' greetings count. I've taken your offer to train me in consideration. And after the attempt on my life I've made a decision. I cannot sit around waiting for Sidious to come to me. I have to take him down before others get hurt. I know what yoda said. The dark side is the easy and the fast path to power. But I have to take it, I have no more time''

Dooku was startled by this outburst. He was just sitting in his chair enjoying his morning tea. So he placed his cup down on the small plate on the table in front of him. He ordered her to sit down as she did. He looked down as he scraped his beard. '' hmm. Why do you suddenly want to learn it.'' Ahsoka looked as if he was stupid. '' WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU….'' Dooku held up his hand and shook his head.

'' no that was not the right why. I am asking. What is your ultimate goal.'' Ahsoka thought. '' to protect.'' Dooku raised an eyebrow. '' to protect who?'' Ahsoka looked him straight in the eye. '' to protect the innocent.'' Dooku grimaced. '' than I cannot help you.'' Ahsoka looked offended. '' what? Why not why can't you help me?'' Dooku took a sip of his tea. '' because your dishonest to yourself. So I'll ask again. Who do you really want to protect.'' Ahsoka looked deep in herself.

The only thing she really wanted was selfish. She knew that. Then again is it selfish to try everything so you can save those you love? '' what I truly want…. My deepest desire… is to… SAVE THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT.'' She stood bowed as she slammed her fist on the table. Dooku smiled and leaned forward. He got really close in to her face. '' are you willing to risk everything?'' Ahsoka nodded.'' Even your own humanity? Or sanity?'' Ahsoka gave that a thought but then gave a small yet firm nod.''

Dooku sat back in his chair. '' then this was your first lesson. Never deceive yourself. Yes deceit is the way of the Sith. However it is the way of both sides. While. Sith lie to others. Jedi deceive themselves. By ignoring their real desires. This is all that I'll teach you today. Make sure that you'll be here tomorrow. Same time. Then I'll learn you about the history of the Sith dark side. For one cannot learn it without knowing its .now go you have much to do. Apprentice fulcrum. Lady of Sith.'' Ahsoka gave a shallow nod as she left the cell. Dooku gave a wave.

Ahsoka though tho herself as she left the prison. 'Is it right wat I'm doing? Is it okay for me to become Sith? What will Barriss think when she learns of this? Am I a hypocrite? I told Barriss that using the dark side isn't worth it. But now I'm doing the same.' She gave a loud frustrated sigh. '' only time will tell.'' She mumbled. '' but I'll not let you hurt any of my loved once ever again you hear me Sidious. Never!''

Dooku sat in his chair watching the entrance of his cell. He took a small sip of his tea. This would be interesting. Interesting indeed.

well this was the chapter i hope you enjoyed and please let me know what do you think that will hapen now? also i took some time to try some new styles and tricks


	7. Chapter 7

**i'm so sorry that i took so long to update i had this chapter for a while but completely forgot to upload so much happened in my real live that prevented me form writhing again sorry. chapter 8 is also almost done after that i will start on chapter 16 rise of the united earth republic. i will do my best to uplaod as fast as posible anyway have fun with this chapter**

* * *

Sidious sad in front of his desk. He smirked as he reviewed his achievements in less than 7 days he managed to consolidate the empire and build at least the foundations of his new Sith order. Empire yes his empire would be glorious. His train of thoughts got disturbed as his hollocom went off. '' Yes.'' He stated impatient

'' my lord Darth tetanya has been successful in retrieving general grievous from the republic. She wishes an audience to debrief on her successful mission.'' Sidious smirked. '' thankyou Grantmoff tarkin. Let them in.'' Darth tatanya and general grievous walked. In both bowing deeply. '' my master! As you can see I've completed my mission successfully. As a bonus I managed to kill Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee. The best friend of the menace Ahsoka Tano. It left her mentally unbalanced. I believe they were more than just very good friends.'' '' she is correct my lord.'' Grievous added humble. He knew that he had to watch it. He got captured after all.

A big grin appeared on Sidious his face. '' good. Good. And as promised lady tatanya.'' He handed over the credits and title to heir of the empire. She bowed humbly. '' thank you my master.'' Sidious wove her away. She quickly hurried away. Sidious then turned to grievous. '' it must have been quite satisfying seeing the person that humiliated you break.'' '' yes my lord it was.'' Sidious nodded. '' yes indeed. But it was no revenge was it? And you want it.''

He could sense grievous desire. '' I have a mission to redeem yourself from your humiliation. Plus the empire needs more labor force and living space Take a fleet. Go to shilli and purge the planet. Take everyone as slaves. Kill all those who resist. Bring me every force sensitive you can…'' he turned to grievous. '' and if you succeed I can grand you the force. And a new. Superior body.'' This peeked grievous his interest. '' it shall be done my lord

Grievous stalked out of the throne room. Happy that Sidious didn't hurt him. Sidious looked to his map as he saw a few dark Jedi gather they were training hard. One that hat potential to become a Sith, was Asheela Jannlar. Yes Sidious could see it. Lady maybe later even darth ashan. She had a soft skin. Somewhat between reddish and pale. Her hair was blood read. He relished as he sensed her anger and desire for power.

Yes her dark side was pure. As pure as his own. Not a taint of the light side could be found in this precious assed. He walked down to the yard to oversee her training. '' she was hacking away at a training dummy. '' good let your anger flow.'' He said as he approached. She instantly froze and bow deeply. '' m'my lord.'' Sidious looked somewhat annoyed by this and spoke. ''Continue training. Remember to focus on your hate. Use your anger and channel your pain. Strike without mercy.'' The young woman nodded in understanding.

'' yes master I will. I will never return to the weak vermin that I once was. All those who stand in my way will fall.'' Sidious smirked. Good he thought. He called one of the other acolytes. The weakest to be precise. Sidious looked at him as he stood there covered in bruises. Sidious gave an evil grin. He pointed at the young boy and simply said. '' kill him.'' the boy looked in fear asheela looked shocked and hesitated she was about to strike wen Sidious unleashed a torrent or electricity at the boy.

He died a horrible and painful death. Sidious turned to asheela. '' he was weak. He didn't deserve to live. You didn't kill him….'' Sidious shot some electricity at asheela. '' you said you wanted to be strong but you didn't kill the weak fool. If you want to gain power. You have to step on the weak and dispose of them when their usefulness has come to an end.''

He stopped just before she passed out. He called a slave this time. And restated again '' kill her.'' Asheela hesitated again but struck the slave down in the end. Sidious smiled. '' good. Very good. You are now ready to learn the secrets of the Sith. So here is your first lesson. Remember this. The tenets of the Sith are more than just words to be memorized. Learn them, understand them. They will lead you to the true power of the Force; the power of the dark side."'' Sidious started to walk around. As he said.

'' peace is a lie. There is only passion. Trough passion I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Trough power I gain victory. Trough victory my chains are broken. The force shall set me free...'' Sidious looked at the new acolyte and saw the confusion so he decided to clear things up

'' peace is a lie. There is only passion. Means Conflict forces one to better oneself. It forces change, growth, adaption, evolution… or death. According to Yuthura Ban, a Twi'lek Sith practitioner who taught at the Korriban Academy, the "peace" of the Jedi, meaning the lack of conflict, was an agent of stagnation. Conflict, however, was seen as the source of progress for both the single beings and the civilizations. She also stated that the necessity of conflict was a law of the universe and not just a Sith thinking''

Sidious spoke with pride as asheela listened carefully'' Through passion, I gain strength It is our goal to be stronger, to achieve our potential and not rest upon our laurels. We are the seekers, not the shepherds. We the Sith are seekers, challengers of old and stagnant ways, in touch with the laws of nature and the universe. The Jedi as denying their natures and afraid of the truth around them. "

'' Through strength, I gain power. Without strife, the victory has no meaning. Without strife, one does not advance. Without strife, there is only stagnation. Through power, I gain victory unless the victory is achieved by demonstrating that your power is superior, it is only an illusion. Temporary at best. We seek more."

Asheela was now really at interest. It all made complete sense to her through victory, my chains are broken. One who has freed themselves from all restrictions has reached perfection… their potential fulfilled. Perfect strength, perfect power, and perfect destiny. The true meaning of the line "…my chains are broken" was a subject of argument among many Sith. According to Yuthura Ban, the chains represented a being's restrictions; not just a Sith but any being in the universe. The restrictions could be those placed upon a being by someone else, or restrictions that one placed upon oneself. The ultimate goal of any Sith is to free himself from such restrictions, but not in the simplistic meaning of just being able to do whatever we want. Sith desire to free themselves in order to reach perfection and fulfill their potential. we wanted perfect strength, perfect power, and perfect destiny, which, in turn, allowed one to do whatever we want for the most part.''

Asheela. Smirked. She now was certain that she really wanted this. And Sidious could see it too '' The Force shall free me. The Force is our servant and our master. Our teacher and our companion. A weapon and a tool. Know it and you know the universe. Master it and you master the universe. Strive for perfection and the Force shall reward you." With that Sidious left the young woman to train.

Ahsoka rested her head on the bed in front of hat been 9 hours after the operation. And nobody has any answers yet on Barriss her status. The only thing she could was hope. He looked at the woman in front of her. Tears shot back in her eyes again. As she grabbed Barriss her hand. It was cold. And she knew that it wasn't a good sign. '' please Barriss stay with me. Don't leave I need you. I just got you I can't lose you now. Please Barriss come back!'' her soft sobs echoed through the room.

Anakin walked in and noticed Ahsoka sit there. Completely hopeless. It made his heart sink a little. He looked at the nightstand. He saw Ahsoka's food cold by now and totally untouched. She didn't even take a sip from her drink. Anakin could sense how troubled Ahsoka was. And how bad her physical state is. She needed food drink and sleep right now. He sighed as he knew that this wouldn't be pretty. But he had to force Ahsoka to get some rest and vitamins at least.

He stepped close to her. She was shaking and shivering. She didn't even notice him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. '' Ahsoka? Soka it's me.'' Ahsoka didn't even pay attention. And mumbled in herself. ''I can't sense her.'' '' Ahsoka. You need rest. Go to bed.'' Ahsoka immediately snapped her head around. '' what? No I can't do that! I need to watch Barriss. I can't leave her now. She wouldn't leave me either.'' Anakin looked sad at his Padawan. He gave her a strong embrace. '' no she wouldn't on her own. But Ahsoka your neglecting your own needs now. Would she want you to do that? Would you want her to do that? ''

Ahsoka shook her head. '' n-no but I can't just leave her. I mean what if she wakes up?'' Anakin softly smiled. '' then I'll be here to help her. I will tell you immediately okay?'' Ahsoka still seemed hesitant '' I-I don't know Skyguy….'' Anakin looked stern at her. '' Ahsoka. What you're doing now isn't helping either of you. Go now and get some rest. If you don't it I'll make it an order.'' Obiwan also entered the chamber.

'' Ahsoka you look horrible you must take some rest.'' Ahsoka looked at Barriss as she bid her lip. '' five more minutes. Please. Just five more!'' she looked at the both men with begging eyes. Anakin hated this situation. She needed rest. He knew that. But he also knew that she wouldn't get any if she couldn't say proper goodbyes. '' fine five more but not a second longer.'' He and Obiwan left the room again.

Ahsoka starred at Barriss. She could see the rising of the chest. But she knew that it was a machine and not Barriss who was breathing. She swore that she would make aura pay. Pay with her live. Ahsoka heard a knock on the door and heard Anakin through the door. Telling her that the time was up. She sighed. Time fly's she gave Barriss a deep kiss.

'' please return to me my love. May the force be your guide.'' She left the room completely against her will. Every vibe in her body told her to stay. She hung her head as she walked out of the room. Anakin stood in surprise. He almost suspected her to stay in. ''Obiwan? Could you bring her to my quarter?'' Obiwan nodded and guided Ahsoka away.

Anakin took a deep sigh and walked in he looked at Barriss. He couldn't sense a thing. He just kept looking. '' sad scene this is. Very troubled by this young Tano is. Sense it I do.'' Anakin made a small jump. ''master yoda. You almost gave me a heart attack! He then turned back to Barriss. Yes she is very sad at the moment. Shouldn't be a surprise tho. She's Barriss her best friend.''

Yoda searched his feelings. '' more between them there is.'' Anakin raised an eyebrow. '' seems unlikely to me master.'' Yoda tilted his head. '' perhaps. Know her status we do?'' Anakin shook his head. '' no. not yet. The healers wanted to wait until Ahsoka is gone.'' Yoda walked away. Give report on her status to the council you will.'' Anakin gave a strong not. At that moment. Ticarty mai entered the room she looked at Barriss and gulped.

'' oh my. Poor Barriss.'' She started her checkup but the longer she continued the darker her mood became. Anakin knew that something was wrong eventually she stopped a just hum her head. Anakin stepped closer. '' something wrong? '' he asked extremely concerned? Ticarty hung her head. Even further. ''s-she's g-gone.'' Anakin blinked. ''w-wah? How she's still breathing!'' ticarty shook her head. '' no that's the machines doing. She's braindead master skywalker. I-I can't believe it. She was my top student I taught her everything I knew.''

''b-but you can bring her back can't you?'' ticarty shook her head. '' no braindead is death. If a hart fails you can revive it. A brain however? Once it's gone it's gone. There is nothing that we can do. She is death. We leave the machines of for organ support so there is a few days' time for the council to decide whether to take her organs or keep them in her.''

Anakin felt his heart skip a beat. How was he going to explain this to Ahsoka? There is no doubt in him that she won't take the news good. He just hoped that a depression would be avoidable for her. This war was going to be brutal. He, no scratch that. The republic needed Ahsoka in shape. '' I see. So this is it. Barriss is gone? Lost hope. Beyond salvation?'' Ticarty once more nodded her head. '' what about the force? Is there no way to reboot the neurons with the help of the force?''

Ticarty looked with a thought? '' from wat I know? No. but if you like to try. Be my guest. There is nothing to lose anyway.'' Anakin nodded. '' I'm going to the library study on the brain. Maybe I can find something. But I'm still wondering how did she go braindead from a blade through the heart?''

Ticarty gave a thought. '' maybe the blood flow was to low and it happened when she was underway to the halls of healing. Well whatever it is. I know one thing. If there is any chance at all. You better hurry. The chance of possible success lessens with every second'' Anakin wasted no time and ran to the library. He ran to his quarter there he busted through the door. '' MASTER!'' Obiwan ran out of Ahsoka's room. '' what?'' he hissed a little agitated. '' I just got Ahsoka to sleep. It took me 5 minutes of force persuasions.''

Anakin grimaced. '' good. Master I need you help we need to go to the library. I need your help for brain study's and force study's every second counts.'' Obiwan frown '' Anakin what are you talking about?'' Anakin sighed. ''Don't tell Ahsoka but Barriss is braindead. '' obiwan's eyes widened. Both men heard a loud gasp and something crashing to the ground. The sound of sobbing echoed through the room. Anakin turned to see Ahsoka in the door opening on her knees shaking from sorrow and grief.

Anakin walked to her and picked her up. '' Ahsoka. Ahsoka listen. You mustn't lose hope. Remember what yoda taught us. With the force everything becomes possible. I will do everything I can. I'm as sure as the rivers reach the sea. That she'll be in your arms once again. Okay Ahsoka?''

He made Ahsoka look at him with teary eyes. '' do you promise that you'll keep hope?'' Ahsoka slightly nodded her head. Anakin gave her a slight smile and peck in the head. '' good. Then I'll go now.'' He released her and left. As Obiwan and Anakin set for the library. Obiwan halted Anakin. '' Anakin be honest with me.'' Anakin turned and frown? He wondered what Obiwan would ask. '' does Ahsoka has a romantic attachment with Barriss?''

Anakin sighed. '' that answer depends on your actions my master. You know that I'll place Ahsoka before everything.'' Obiwan nodded. '' I won't tell the council Anakin. I promise it on master quigon's soul.'' Anakin nodded. '' act as if you don't know. But I swear. Betray us and you'll regret it.'' Obiwan nodded. They then started the studies.

In the meantime Ahsoka was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to Barriss. But once she reached the hall's she wasn't allowed in. she then walked past the prison block. She decided to visit Dooku. She entered his cell. And was greeted with a big frown from Dooku. '' you look unhappy and unstable young one. Why?'' Ahsoka felt a lump in her throat but decided to answer anyway.

'' it's Barriss she has been declared brain death.'' Dooku gave a serious look. '' you have my condolences young one. Well sinds you're already here. I'll start your lesson. For starters. Let's look at the Sith code.'' Dooku resided each section of the code careful and hoped that Ahsoka it her state. Could at least pick up something. '' so tell me young one what do you think this code means.

Ahsoka pondered on the possibilities. '' peace is a lie. There is only passion…. I think that the Sith believe. Peace is an unobtainable goal. And there for they follow their passions and desires. Trough passion I gain strength… they believe that following your passions makes your stronger. Trough strength at a loss there. To me they mean the same. Trough power victory…. As in the survival of the fittest?''

Dooku nodded and suggested her to continue '' they also believe that the strong thrive and the weak perish or obey….. Trough victory my chains are broken….. They believe that only trough power you can gain victory. The force shall set me free. I believe that means that the force is a tool for them. A tool used to grab for power.'' She looked at Dooku he leaned forward. '' is that what the Jedi thought you about it?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' no until now I didn't even know that the Sith had a code at all.''

Dooku nodded and looked up as he heard the familiar sound of a walking stick tabbing the floor. '' ah master yoda. To what do I ow you the pleasure of your presence. My former master.'' Ahsoka froze and gulped '' teaching you about the dark side he is?'' yoda asked in a very serious tone. Ahsoka freaked out what should she say. Dooku came to the rescue. '' no master I'm not teaching her the dark side…. Yet.''

Yoda raised his eyebrow. '' Ahsoka came to me with the request for knowledge about Sidious. And I told her what I knew. However to beat a foe you must first understand him. And to understand Sidious you must first know Sith culture. If she afterwards ask me to teach her in the dark side. I will. What she does with the knowledge give her. Is for here to decide.'' Yoda looked to Ahsoka. '' true this is? Ahsoka nodded '' y-yes master.''

Yoda turned around. '' very well learn about the Sith. I allow you to. But use their power. I forbid you. Understand you do?'' Ahsoka frown. '' and what if it's the only thing that can save innocent?'' Yoda narrowed his eyes. '' in danger you are. Falling you might be. If suggest things like this you do. Told you forbidden you are.''

Ahsoka's eyes widened. As she stand up towering over the green imp '' w-what are you telling me to let them die! You can't be serious.'' Yoda turned around. '' young one follow me.'' Ahsoka turned to Dooku. Who singed her to listen? Ahsoka followed yoda said nothing until they entered his quarter. And they sad down. '' worried for you I am.'' Yoda spoke with a very worried tone.'' Ahsoka shifted uneasily. '' very troubled you are. Tell me why that is?''

Ahsoka fought a tear as she thought of Barriss her death again. '' I-its Barriss master. S-she's gone. I miss her.'' Yoda allowed some sympathy for the girl. '' know she died you do?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' she was my best friend. My best friend and I failed to protect her.'' Now yoda understood why Ahsoka sought out the dark side.'' Blame yourself you do. Reached out to the dark side in grief and anger you have. Felt its power you did yes?'' Ahsoka wanted to deny it but she knew that she would be lying. Besides they've had Anakin's report.

''I did. I'm sorry master. I just… when I saw aura stab Barriss and disrespecting her. I broke.'' Yoda hobbled over to her. '' your fault it was not. An attack of Sidious this was. Tell me revenge you want?'' Ahsoka looked away in shame. '' I know it is wrong. But I'd be lying to myself if I didn't acknowledge that deep within I do.''

Yoda nodded his head. '' honest to yourself you at least are. Good that is.'' Ahsoka suddenly sharpened her eyes. '' your sick master.'' She stated more than asked.'' Bad it is not.'' He brushed off. Ahsoka didn't buy it. '' that's not true master. Tell me how long?'' yoda looked down in shame. '' sinds start of the war. Deteriorating my heath has. Know how long left I do not. Find what is wrong nor cure. The healers can.''

Ahsoka gulped. '' I'm sorry to hear that master.''Yoda smiled. '' you have a good hart young one. But your future is clouded. Many possibility's there are. Yes many there are. See many things clear I can no. but see one thing clear I can. Pain and hardship see it strongly I do. Face many trails you will. Uncertain the outcome is. Therefore never allow the dark side a chance you should.''

Ahsoka gulped '' I'll keep it in mind master. B-but what if I use the dark side with light side intentions?'' yoda raised his head. '' a dangerous line you would walk. And you're starting on it you will. Stop you from this decision I cannot. Foresaw that I have. However want to make clear that careful you have to be.''

Ahsoka just sat there soaking it in. until finally she processed it. '' I will be master. Don't worry.''

Ahsoka left yoda's quarter she headed for Barriss. This time she was allowed in she saw luminaria sitting beside Barriss. And a healer seemed to keep an eye on luminaria. Tears scrolled down luminarias face. It was a heart breaking sight. Ahsoka politely kept herself quiet. She recognized the speech that luminaria spoke. It was a prayer to their god. Pleading for Barriss her save guidance to heaven.

At the end of it Ahsoka cleared her throat to make her presence clear. Luminaria snapped her head to the defeated and nervous looking Togruta. '' come sit down.'' Luminaria said. '' so tell me what happened.'' For the fourth time this day tears started to role. '' I-I was too weak. That's wat happened. I wasn't fast enough to stop her. I couldn't reach her in time. And because of my failure she died.''

Luminaria raised an eyebrow. Yes she certainly didn't like Ahsoka. But even she knew, that the girl was being unnecessary hard on herself. '' Ahsoka how could you've made it in time. You fought 5 Sith at a time. You couldn't know that there was a six's.'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' maybe. But she wasn't just an ordinary Sith. It was aura sting. Now known as darth tatanya. Fury flared up on Ahsoka's face. ''I'll make sure that's she'll regret her decision. That's a promise.''

Luminaria looked waring at Ahsoka. '' Ahsoka please. You may know that I don't like you. However don't push yourself to the dark side. Just for my daughters sake.'' Luminaria released Ahsoka's hand as she stood up. Ahsoka just stared at her in silence. She waited until luminaria was gone before she returned her gaze back to Barriss. '' please Anakin find something. Barriss please hang in there

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After three days of searching in the library. Huttish curser were heard very loud huttish curses to be exact. Anakin was ranting on his search again. About how ridiculous this all was and how much reading he was doing. Obiwan shook his head and returned to his search. Out of nowhere it was silent. Obiwan turned to Anakin. As he saw a confused grin on his former apprentice his face.

'' lighting.'' Anakin simply uttered he turned to Obiwan and started to shake him. '' that is it. Obiwan. Lighting!'' Obiwan frown. '' Anakin what are you talking about.'' Anakin looked as if Obiwan was stupid. '' Neurons work on electricity forms. If we can keep a steady oxygen supply In to Barriss and apply lighting to fire up the neurons again. We can make her breath. We can start to make her brain transmit data again. Only thing we need is a medical team and a master in force lighting.''

Obiwan fell a little silent. '' Anakin you can't be serious. Sith lighting! That is made to hurt and destroy. '' Anakin smirked again. '' that's why we need a light side purifier. Like master yoda. A team of consular. We also need a team of healers to keep Barriss in check. Or heal her if the lighting does hurt her nerve system well? Do you think it can work?'' Obiwan wasn't sure. '' how do you plan to purify the Sith lightning?''

'' by using a wall of light on the lighting instead of its user.'' Anakin reasoned Obiwan gave the idea a thought. '' in all honestly I don't see that working Anakin. But I will propose it to the council.'' Anakin smiled ''I see master. I'll continue studying the possibilities of the light side.'' Anakin eagerly went back to studying as Obiwan left for the council chamber.

Obiwan was very pleasantly surprised. As he sensed Anakin's eagerness to study the light side of the force. This was a very pleasant surprise. One the council would love. As he entered he could see the council in discussion. '' greetings masters me and Anakin think that we have found a way to bring Barriss back'' stass alie immediately spoke. ''That's impossible. She's braindead there is no healing for that.''

'' allow master Kenobi to speak we should. But first. Where is young skywalker.'' Obiwan started to beam with pride. This intrigued the grandmaster. '' Anakin said that I should explain. He wanted to continue his studies on the light side of the force and explore the vast possibilities of the light side.'' Every council member started to look impressed.

'' hmm yes. Sens it I do. Becoming stronger with the light side young skywalker is. But becoming darker his apprentice has. Taking his place she now is. In danger she possibly is. Told her about Sidious I should have not. Her reason for searching out the dark side that was.'' Yoda looked down in regret.'' Obiwan bit his lip. He would need to have a talk with the young girl. But he scraped his throat and started to explain Anakin's crazed idea.

Once he was finished explaining he looked around. There were certainly a lot of mixed feelings. But he turned towards yoda and stass. '' you think that it's a possible plan?'' Both were uncertain. '' we could at least try it. Stass said. '' how many man do you think. I'm guessing 15 to 20'' yoda nodded. '' start preparations we should now. Seek out Dooku I will.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Some were in the nether realm Barriss looked around her. She couldn't believe it. It truly existed '' surprised young one?'' a female suddenly spoke behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face. '' n-no way t-this isn't… y-you're…'' the stranger nodded. '' yes I am grandmaster Satele Shan a man suddenly appeared next to her. '' Barriss looked confused? '' and I am darth marr. '' Barriss her eyes blinked. ''a-a Sith?'' a third person appeared. '' there are many Sith here young one. Not all of us followed the path of the dark. Just like there were Jedi that sought out the dark. There were Sith that sought out the light. I am Karan Tano. Of house Tano.'' Barriss couldn't hold her surprised gasp. Karan continued to speak... '' so tell me what does a young girl like you do here?'' Barriss looked down in sadness.

'' a Sith killed me with a backstab, while I watched my girlfriend fight off five Sith on her own. It's great to meet all of you by the way. My name I Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee.'' Karan smiled. '' your girlfriend sounds strong. She also a Jedi?'' Barriss nodded. Satele scratched her chin. '' how curious I thought relations were forbidden.'' Barriss blushed. Something she didn't think possible in the spirit realm. '' it isn't but I couldn't help it. She saved me and my mother's live numerous times. And at the end she saved me from the dark side.''

Darth marr spoke. '' she sounds like a great person.'' Barriss her pride grew. '' oh Ahsoka certainly is. She's amazing. She even created a custom saber style. With a whole new move. Saber storm. It's incredible but fear inflicting at the same time. To think that she just became 17. I wonder if darth Sidious would be truly capable to kill her.'' Darth marr raised his head. '' darth? He's Sith? I thought the Sith went extinct.'' Barriss shook her head. '' no two remained and two there would be always. So says the rule of two. Created by darth bane a thousand years ago. Sidious broke it however after his plan to change the republic in to a galactic empire failed.''

'' to think that the chancellor of the republic was a Sith for all that time.'' Barriss shivered at the thought. '' this Sidious is he strong?'' Satele asked worried. '' he managed to corrupt the whole order including the council and our almost 9 hundred year old grandmaster. His plan failed. But it took his own greed and betrayal of his apprentice to happen. He fled and now he's unfindable. Consolidating his empire. Ready for war. While the republic is still licking his wounds from the clone wars and his 13 year rule.''

The three around Barriss looked in horror. '' so that's why there were so many Jedi entering the spirit realm. They got younger and younger too.'' Barriss nodded. '' during the war the Jedi took heavy losses. We didn't have enough manpower so we started to enroll Padawan's too. When they didn't appear enough we lower the age for padawanship. Ahsoka Tano. My girlfriend was the first Jedi ever to be selected for padawanship at age 14. Only her master Anakin skywalker the chosen one was able to enroll earlier than she. But that was because he started as a Padawan from the beginning at age 9.''

Now it was Karan's time to be surprised. '' did you just say Ahsoka Tano?'' Barriss nodded. '' yes I did. It seems your line of descendants became strong. They are part of the royal family on shilli. Also Ahsoka is a very gifted swordsman. And force enchanter. As yoda said. She's strong in the force.''

Darth marr walked to Karan. '' you must be very proud now.'' Karan couldn't stop smiling. Yep I am I am very proud.'' Satele turned to Barriss. '' how bad will the fighting be?'' Barriss closed her eyes. '' to tell the truth. The Jedi order, the republic…. they might not survive. Yes we have very strong Jedi. But only a few hands full of them. It took both Anakin and Ahsoka to hold Sidious. And that was when Sidious was severely wounded and old. Now he probably has a new clone body. In development. Wouldn't surprise me if he had that one made at the start of his reign.''

Satele nodded. '' I see. Come with me. Then we'll teach you further in the light side.'' They moved Barriss to the temple. Barriss was in awe and it took her everything she hat not to pass out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yoda entered the prisons cell. That hosted Dooku. Dooku looked up from his dinner. ''Master Yoda? I didn't expect you here. What brings you my former master?'' Yoda looked up to him. '' know of Padawan's offee's death your do right?'' Dooku nodded. '' yes that was a tragic. I was surprised when young Tano told me. She was a formidable healer.''

Yoda nodded. '' a way to save young Offee knight skywalker has. But need you we do. A master of force lighting you are. Yes?'' Dooku wondered why yoda wanted to know that. '' I am skilled yes but no master. Why do you ask?''

Yoda started to explain the whole plan that Obiwan just told Dooku listened intensely. He remained silent for while after yoda finished. It was for the first time as a Sith where he actually doubted if he could do it. '' I'm not certain if I have the right amount of control for that. But I could try…. Do you think that I should try? '' Dooku looked questioning

Yoda didn't respond just waved him to follow.'' Allowed out of his cell Dooku is.'' Yoda said to the guard the guards nodded and followed yoda and Dooku they went to Barriss her room. There Ahsoka was taking care of Barriss her body. Making sure that everything kept functioning. Dooku respectfully kept to the sides.

Yoda scanned Ahsoka's signature. It was sad but calm. Peaceful. He could also sense that she was completely drained and needed desperate rest.'' Rest you must take young one. Dangerously exhausted you are.'' Ahsoka gave a tired gaze to yoda.'' Oh master yoda. I didn't notice.'' She continued with taking care of Barriss. '' slept when is the last time you have?'' Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. '' don't know master. Three maybe four days?'' yoda shook his head in disappointment. But it was Dooku that spoke.

'' that's not good for you young one. You must take some rest. Your body can't sustain you much longer. Even your presence in the force is dwindling.'' Ahsoka looked at Dooku with a tired gaze. As yoda signaled one of the two guards to escort Ahsoka to the nearest bed available. This wend under loud protest from Ahsoka.

Yoda got a smile. '' perform the operation we will in 3 hours. Suggest that prepare you should.'' Dooku sat down and started meditating. Meanwhile Anakin walked by the temple guard that was dragging Ahsoka to a bed. She was still protesting loudly. So Anakin stopped the guard asking what the meaning was of this. The guard explained that he had the orders from yoda. He tapped in to the force to check on Ahsoka. She was indeed dangerously fatigued. So went with the guard lifting up Ahsoka bridal style. Ahsoka calmed down due to his force suggestions. But she was still displeased with the situation.

He walked in to a room. He placed Ahsoka on a bed. She started protesting again. '' Ahsoka listen. You need your rest trust me. You will want to be rested. I have found a way to bring Barriss back. And I need you well rested for this. I need you to focus with me on the force. So we can summon Barriss her force presence and place her in to her body. Once her brain becomes active.''

Ahsoka kept staring at Anakin with wide eyes. '' y-you found a way?'' she whispered. Anakin nodded. '' yes as I said that's why you need to rest.'' Ahsoka seemed to relax after he used a force persuasion. What helped was that Ahsoka was already exhausted and now willing to sleep. It only took him ten seconds for it to work. Ahsoka was snoring soundly as Obiwan entered. '' how long?'' he asked curious. Anakin smiled. '' not long. few seconds. She had been up 3 days tho.'' Obiwan shook his head. He knew what she did. '' she neglected herself in order to take care of Barriss. Didn't she?'' Anakin nodded with a sigh. He pulled a cover over Ahsoka. And turned to the temple guard. '' could you wait outside? ''the temple guard left the room.

'' I really hope this works master. Ahsoka is currently incapable of looking out for herself. No one would be hit this hard for a friend not even a best friend. Her behavior will attract attention. '' Obiwan looked at the girl. He knew Anakin was right. '' Anakin I know you want to shield her. But the only reason why you're still in the order is because you ended your marriage with Patme. And told the council. Help her cover this up and you'll be held accountable. You'll be kicked out.''

Anakin smiled confident.'' I'm aware of the dangers master. But she is my sister. I'm not going to abandon her.'' Obiwan sighed. At least he tried. He wouldn't say a thing to the council but. Wouldn't help to cover up either. '' I'll get her some food. She'll need that. Once she wakes up.'' Obiwan left the room to get some food for Ahsoka. He hoped that things would work fine.

He heard Ahsoka mumbling in her sleep. He knew it was a nightmare. Probably Barriss her death. Anakin reasoned

Grievous. Marched on to his flag ship. He would finally have his revenge. He stalked aboard of his ship and immediately noticed a difference. No longer there were only droid. Now there were also human's clones to be precise as he walked up the brige he noticed something. Sith. '' who are you? Why are you on my bridge.'' Grievous spoke menacing.

The Sith turned around. '' ah you must be the bodyguard I ordered. You should learn your place droid. I am a lord of the Sith. And commander of this vessel. Apprentice bring him to the maintenance chamber for reprogramming.'' The apprentice moved closer but before he could get close enough. Grievous grabbed the Sith by his head. '' you really don't know your place do you! I am general grievous. And I've killed Padawan's more dangerous than you.''

He started to place pressure on the Sith lords head. Until it splashed in to a pile of bones, flesh and blood. The Sith sank to the ground death. Grievous turned to his former savants He pointed to the apprentice that the now death Sith ordered, to bring grievous to the maintenance bay. '' You clean this mess up.''

She quickly hurried to do grievous bidding. '' spineless coward. Better off a slave. How she became Sith I do not understand.'' He spat and turned to the rest of the Sith now under his control. '' I am general grievous. Otherwise known as the Jedi slayer. And former supreme commander of the cis. I have been trained by darth Sidious and darth tyranus them self's .any off you thinking the same as your former master. He is your example.''

A round of nervous mumbling went around the room. '' any of you who think that they are superior then me, just because you have the force…. Well many Jedi including Jedi stronger than you did the same. They are death now.'' Again mumbling went around. As grievous continued his small rand.'' We've been ordered to purge shilli of aliens so the empire has more space. Take those that don't resist as slave's kill the rest. With exception for force sensitive's. They are not to be harmed. Those who do defy the direct will of our emperor understood!'' '' YES MY LORD!'' the 15 Sith spoke. With that they made their way to shilli.

0-0-0-0-0-

Three hours flew bye and every one gathered in Barriss her room. It was death silent when Anakin told of the plan and every ones part in it.'' So is everyone ready?'' Anakin asked slightly nervous. Everyone stood ready. '' alright Ahsoka start the summoning with me and Obiwan. Healers get ready to scan and heal any possible damage.'' The healers all started to use force heal.'' Consulars prepare purified lighting...'' Anakin Ahsoka and Obiwan focused on Barriss her presence. '' master she's here.'' Ahsoka said.'' Dooku now it's your time to shine...'' Dooku started a small spark. But instead of being purple it was light blue. Like a lightsaber. He slowly brought his hand to Barriss and started to shock trough her brain. Very careful. Yoda helped steering the lighting. After half a minute there were some neurons starting to work.

Ahsoka and Anakin carefully steered Barriss her presence in to the body. Everyone quitted as Dooku gave a final spark. Ticarty stepped in to check. Barriss. Everyone waited in suspense. '' did it work?'' asked exited holding Ahsoka closely. Ticarty shook her head. '' no it almost did.'' Ahsoka looked defeated. '' try again we should.'' Yoda spoke. And so they tried again. Yet it failed. In total they tried it 7 times one time it almost looked as if it worked. But then Barriss slipped again. They were about to try again for an eight time. But the healers called quits on it. They say that it would damage Barriss her brain beyond repair. Stating that they were no longer capable of repairing the damage. One for one they all left the room defeated.

Yoda and Dooku went to the mess hall. Obiwan also left to give Anakin and Ahsoka some privacy. It was then that Ahsoka broke down. '' she's gone…. Truly gone….. I-I can't believe that she's gone.'' Anakin wanted to say things so he could comfort her. But for the very first time. He couldn't think of something to say. He was lost for words himself. He didn't just fail himself. But everyone involved. Would this be the first battle that he couldn't win? Snakingly he embraced Ahsoka.

'' I'm sorry Ahsoka. I failed you. I failed you both.'' His voice was shaky. '' it isn't your fault master… I should have been stronger. And faster.'' Anakin held Ahsoka even tighter. '' no Ahsoka. You shouldn't blame yourself either. This is aura's doing. And she will pay. Now come on. We should leave Barriss to rest. Let's look for other methods. '' he left the room but Ahsoka didn't follow. She just stood there in the middle of the room sobbing. '' Barriss…. Oh Barriss. You went to fast. Even tho it were just four day's those four days where the best of my life.'' Finally Ahsoka made a move to leave the room but when she almost made it to the door. She ran back and gave Barriss one last passionate kiss. '' good bye my love…'' she said as a few tears landed on Barriss her face.

When she left the room. She looked one more time over her shoulder. Hoping that by some miracle she would stand up. But Barriss didn't the door closed. And Ahsoka walked her vowing revenge.

* * *

 **well guys this was it again i'm so sorry about the long wait i hope it was worth it. also please give your opinion on lemon. should i do that in this story or keep it out. i'm planning to upload the next chapter end of next week until then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a litle delayed. but still in time i'd say. had work to do anyway here is as promissed chapter 8 a war for a loved one. enjoy. and yes i know grammar. i'm working on it. if you really want to cry about it why not tell me where i went wrong. just as a small favor to me.**

* * *

Anakin looked worried after his Padawan. He could feel the boiling anger inside her. He could sense a dragon awaken. He knew the feeling. He really hated to report this but he had no chose he knew that Ahsoka would be a danger to herself. '' this is Anakin. The jade dragon stirred. I repeat the jade dragon has stirred.

Yoda looked at Dooku as his comlink went off and Anakin's voice came through. '' in danger she is?'' Dooku nodded. '' I must admit I never foresaw this outcome. Not once in my life. Yet it feels right master. I do not mean Ahsoka falling to the dark side. It's something that can still be prevented. But being back in the temple with the Jedi. It gave me time to think.'' Yoda nodded. '' to do with Tano what do you think?''

Dooku grimaced. '' I'd say the trail of spirit.'' "No ready she is not!'' Dooku nodded. '' maybe but she can only turn away for this path she's heading by confronting her dark side head on Dooku entered his cell. '' but fall she could. Give in she might. '' Yoda commented back. Dooku nodded. '' it is a possibility. But it is one that must be taken. Allow her to be like this and she'll fall for certain. Yoda sighed

Yoda walked to the council chamber as he sat in his chair Obiwan turned to Yoda. You've gotten the message as well? Master?'' Yoda looked away. '' yes. Suggest trail of spirit count Dooku does.'' Shaak looked terrified. And every member looked uncomfortable. Windu thought back to the sparring match that Ahsoka and Barriss had.

'' I believe she could pass.'' He eventually said. Every member looked up in surprise. It was rare that Windu would say something like this unless he truly thought it. Yoda looked to Obiwan. He was the one besides Anakin who oversaw Ahsoka's training after all. '' she might be. But what if she fails?'' the whole room focused on yoda. But he didn't react '' master?'' plo Koon stated careful. '' summon the temple guards. Tell them to be on alert. Summon Tano and skywalker. The trail young Tano will take.'' Tension rose in the council chamber.

Anakin sat with Ahsoka on her bed she leaned on him as she sobbed. Anakin was getting really worried about her. Ahsoka had never cried for this long his comlink went off he answered hopping they wouldn't hear Ahsoka on the background Yoda could hear her but ignored it. '' ready for the trail of spirits we believe your Padawan is. Great loss she made help her to overcome the trail can.'' Anakin wasn't certain about that.

But he knew that the council had made his decision already. '' I'll tell her master.'' Ahsoka had tears covering her face as she looked questioning at him'' the council thinks you're ready for the trail of spirits. They believe it might help you to overcome your grief as well.'' Ahsoka groaned. Of all the times that she could have done that one. The council decided now? Well she just had to trust their judgement.

'' I'm going to fresh up and head to the council.'' Ahsoka said Anakin waited until she left. He sat in her room. This was the first time sins years that he got a good look at it. She'd changes so much fist it was filled with stuffed animals and posters of girly things. She even had a doll house. Weird Anakin thought that possessions weren't allowed. Now that had changes.

As he looked around he saw the armor rex gave her on a stand in the corner. On the desk table next to that she placed her first set of sabers on a stand. And her guns on the side. On her night sand were some books and her personal tablet. There was a guitar. But it was decorative. He knew that much. Her wardrobe was mixed with all kind of stuff.

She also had a few ship models. She constructed them with the force. She liked to do that when she was bored, yoda approved of it. Now Anakin thought of it. She was getting as much of a special treatment as he did. He wondered why that was. He then noticed a new item. A much decorated saber staff. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen he grabbed himself a drink.

Ahsoka stood in the shower just letting the warm water run over her. She wondered why the council wanted to test her now. It frustrated her being in the dark. She looked down as Barriss entered her mind again. '' please watch over me. I need your help. I can't do this alone.'' she sniffed away another tear.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Grievous exited hyperspace finally he would have his revenge. He turned to the girl. '' Slave here now! The girl ran as fast as she could.'' How humiliating. You really are a pathetic worm. How did you ever hope to become Sith? Well it doesn't matter now. You have been enslaved and placed back in your spot''

Grievous turned back to the glass. '' time to sack a city. Slave I want you to clean this deck and ready the brig. We're going to need it hehehe.'' Wit that grievous walked away. To ready his Starfighter. He noticed the Sith whispering behind his back. '' if you want to say something about it. Than say it.'' The group of Sith went silent and moved to their ships. Grievous climbed in his own. He suspected that they would betray him some time during the battle. If you could call this a battle.

He entered orbit there was absolutely no resistance in the air at all. There were a few fighters three for the 29 flew out of orbit. Grievous payed no attention. That coward would be blown up them his cruisers anyway. As he scanned the ground he smiled with an evil glint. Whole cities were burning. The smell of death and fear everywhere. As people were dragged in to cages. He flew to the palace he noticed that his troops were struggling. But that was no surprise. The shilian royal guard where among the best of the galaxy. Even trandosians preferred to stay out of their way. However even his Sith were struggling.

That should not have been the case. He landed his fighter and jumped out one of the warrior's charged at grievous. Grievous noticed that his Sith apprentices were also watching. As more and more guards ignored them and tried to take down grievous. Grievous laughed a perfect opportunity to install fear in them he drew for sabers and went in to a spree. He mowed down the guards without effort only a few of them took more than ten seconds. Before he stormed through the palace gate. The now remaining six Sith.

Grievous gave them time to catch up. '' I hope you weren't planning on betraying me.'' The Sith said nothing. They planned it. But they had some uncalculated losses. And seeing how easily he displaced of the guards. They would be fools. Grievous noticed their reaction. '' good. I want you to know that after this I will be the emperor's wrath. Stay loyal and you'll have a very high position. As a wrath's enforcers. Understood?'' all six started to grin. Yes my lord.''

They moved through the palace killing everyone in their way until they made it to the throne room there the king and queen were sitting. Guards around them. '' well well well. It is an honor to make your acquaintances. King Zora vashee. And queen maarn'se vashee.'' Zora stood up angry '' you have some nerve invading our home general. Shilli was a neutral world.'' Grievous had a chuckle. '' and now it falls under the protection of the empire.'' It only seemed to enrage the king even further.

'' PROTECTION? You destroyed our cities and slaughtered my people those you didn't kill in cages.'' Grievous stepped closer. '' the empire needs space and labor force. I'm sure you'll understand. Now if you'd please surrender.'' The king saw fury for his eyes. And ordered his guards to attack. '' I'd die before I'd surrender to scum like you!'' grievous drew his blades and readied himself he killed the guards fairly quick even though it was a close call he then moved up to the throne the king did a few steps back. '' you said you'd die before you surrender?'' Grievous was about to sab him.

But he swiftly stroke down the queen instead. '' with her death shilli is mine.'' He then stabbed the king to death. He turned to his followers. '' search for the princes. I want her brought before me. He turned to the hollo transmitter and entered the codes for dromund kaas. Sidious appeared on it. '' my emperor. Shilli is yours were currently searching the prices and are quelling the last few pockets of resistance out.'' Sidious looked pleased. '' how many slaves did we gain?'' grievous didn't know he just conquered shilli but by the quick look he had. '' reports are still coming in my lord. I contacted you as soon as I had over thrown the king. But from what I could see it was around eight hundred thousand. Sidious had a huge smile.

'' good very good. Now come back to dromund kaas. Your underlings can round up the rest. You will receive your reward there… my wrath darth grievous.'' Grievous bowed. Deeply. '' of course by lord. You honor me. I will return at once.'' With that the emperor disconnected. However his personal communicator blinked. It was his slave. '' my lord three freighters exited trough hyperspace. I shot one of them down as your droids were incompetent.'' Grievous wasn't concerned. Until he got a second hollo call. '' my lord the princes is nowhere to be found. All left behind was a message stating that she left to the republic for aid. Grievous felt his anger boil. Someone would pay for this. And his slave would get the most of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka was in the training room she had hour before her trail. And decided to center she with some fighting her suddenly had a bad feeling. But couldn't place it. She didn't focus on too much. She still had the trials to focus on. She reactivated the droid she was fighting. It was a proxy droid. Anakin had made one in his spear time. The temple seemed to approve and they made more models. Still they were Bit slower and had less agile than the real. But it came somewhat close to the real deal.

The droid moved forward and swiped at her wilt all it got. It wasn't much to Ahsoka easily dismantled it. Anakin stood to the side he was overseeing her fighting. It worried him. It worried him because it was sloppy. Not bad just sloppy. Ahsoka was known to be very precise. Every mistake could be fatal. But this was not the case now. She was sloppy and dismissive. She didn't seem to take it serious. She wasn't focused on the fighting. The other thing that bordered him was that she never noticed him either. She didn't seem to be aware of his presences. He really doubted if she was ready for the trail of spirits.

He didn't feel like interrupting. The force told him to observe. And so he did. He started to notice more in ahsoka's fighting. Alto it was uninterested. It was also filed with frustration. To the point of despair. Then the proxy droid did something he'd shouldn't do. He turned in to aura sting. Immediately Anakin could sense the rage spark and flare up within Ahsoka. She unleashed a blood chilling roar as she charged at the droid. Blinded by hate.

Tears flew of her face as she rushed forward. Anakin was just in time to shove the droid out of the way and block the strike that would have cut him in half otherwise. He had to call upon all his strength to hold the block. He could feel some component in his had bend trough the sheer power of the blow.

He quickly used the force to deactivate the proxy droid. Not much later he felt pressure lowering. He noticed that Ahsoka looked horrified at him. She didn't say a thing and just collapsed in his chest. Sobbing uncontrolledly. ''s-she's gone…. I can't believe it... She… she's… really gone…. That wi… witch m…murdered her.''

Anakin sad down with her. Holding her. In the middle of the room trying to calm her down. Obiwan walked in. he was about to tell Ahsoka that she was expected. But noticed her and Anakin. Seeing the proxy droid tossed aside. Anakin's mechanical hand bent and lightsabers on the ground. It didn't take him long to puzzle out what had transpired. He politely waited until Ahsoka was somewhat calm.

He walked to Anakin and Ahsoka. He used the most soft and understanding voice he could muster. As he spoke. 'Ahsoka. I know you aren't ready. But the council wants you to take the trail now. Where already half an hour late…'' he waited for her reaction. She didn't give any she just stood up like nothing happened. He just like Anakin knew that she only did this when she was in extreme pain.

Anakin and Obiwan looked worried to each other. Neither of them needed to speak as they both knew what the other thought. It was annoyingly long and silent trip with the elevator. They walked to yoda who stood in front of the vault door. '' young Tano the trail of spirits upon you is. Clench yourself of darkness. You have to. What awaits you there I do not know. But trust in the light and overcome it you will. May the force be with you.''

Ahsoka gave a short bow and walked in. it was a dark room she noticed some cot's one the floor. Many Togruta were in it the room. She heard a yell then begin and screaming she turned around to see her mother. Her father lay on the ground death. As her mother begged for mercy. '' mother!'' Ahsoka ran but stood still as a shot rang. Her mother fell to the ground. Dead the slave master turned to her whit an evil smile.

'' you failed she. You failed to save her yet again. '' he disappeared in smoke. She knelled down to her mother. '' mother! Mother! Please don't go! Stay with me!'' Her mother turned. To her and spoke weak. '' why? So you can fail me again? You are weak and a disgrace to my legacy. You even failed to fulfill my last wish. I DISOWN YOU!'' with that she vanished. In to dust. Slipping through ashoka's hands

The scene changed again this time she was on a cliff. She saw herself. Trying to rescue steela. But the gunship dropped. She got shot and collapsed. Ahsoka closed her eyes as steela hit the ground. Then lux turned to her. You failed her. You weren't strong enough to channel your pain. You dropped her. It's your fault she died. She died because of your weakness. I hate you I never want to see you again. He took a picture they made together. And burned it the scene chanced she stood on the stairs. At steela's funeral.

Saw looked furious at her. '' you! You have some nerve showing up. You killed her. You told us to fight. Hundreds of us died. Because of your inaction. Now leave. Leave onderon and never come back.'' They all turned their back to Ahsoka the scene turned again. She was standing. At the prison ground. Barriss lay on the ground aura. Looked at her taunting. ''See your weak. Everyone you try to save died. They died because of your incompetence.''

Ahsoka's anger rose. And her anger turned in to hate. She attacked what she didn't knew was that Anakin could sense it to. He looked very worried. '' master I have to go in.'' yoda halted hm. '' no enter you cannot. Never find her you will. Her trail this is. Believe in her you must. Trust in her you must. Anakin grumbled. '' please snips. Come back.'' Ahsoka paused her attacks. She was breathing heavily.

''What is it? Not strong enough?'' aura turned in to Sidious. '' of course you're not strong enough. Your weak pathetic. He turned to Barriss. '' she died because of you. You were the real target. But now where alone.'' Ahsoka was paralyzed with fear. Sidious smirked. '' afraid? Good you should be. After all you're going to die now.'' He unleashed a torrent of lighting. Ahsoka screamed in pain and agony.

Anakin could feel the pain himself. '' master I really have to go in there. Ahsoka is in real pain!'' this news concerned yoda. That was not normal. Ahsoka screamed in agony as lighting continued to stream down on her body ravaging the nerves. Suddenly Ahsoka heard someone call out to her. '' Ahsoka! Ahsoka my love don't give up.'' She looked to the side as the lighting stopped. '' Ahsoka this isn't real. It's fake. He is fake." Ahsoka couldn't believe it. It was Barriss. She had a golden glow around her. Ahsoka stood up confused. "B-Barriss?" Barriss gave a comforting smile and nod. Ahsoka turned to Sidious. "You can't win Sidious. It's over. You call me weak yet you managed to screw up a thousand Yeats worth off planning. You failed and you failed miserable. I have nothing to fear from a failure like you."

Sidious cracked a hideous smile. "You do fear me. Because I would hurt every being close to you in order to break you. You know I would do it. And you know you can't stop me. The dark side is more powerful. And that is why you fear me." Ahsoka had to admit she was nervous but Barriss called her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know I'm here." Ahsoka regained all her confidence back.

"No you are wrong I no longer fear you. You are going to hurt anyone. Because you are the one hiding like a coward." This enraged Sidious as he shot lighting. But Ahsoka blocked it without effort. "You clam that we don't know the full power of the dark side. And that's true. But what do you know about the light? They are both equally but stronger in different areas. You will fail. Ahsoka pushed Sidious out.

Ahsoka turned to Barriss with a smile. "Thank you Barriss you've helped me a lot even though you're just an illusion." Barriss gave a teasing grin. "Oh really? Can a force illusion do this?" she stepped forward and kissed Ahsoka full on. Ahsoka was in complete shock. As Barriss retrieved but held Ahsoka in an embrace. "y-you're real?" Barriss nodded "yes Ahsoka I am. I am here just like you are… well almost." Ahsoka's confusion was great. "b-but how? I thought you died!" "And I did. I've been to the netherworld Ahsoka. It's amazing." Now Ahsoka really couldn't understand and Barriss noticed

"You're wondering how? Well currently I'm a force ghost. When you summoned my presence I was ripped out of the netherworld. However I didn't have enough force energy to stabilize and enter my body. This place is full of light side energy. Now I have enough to reenter my body." Ahsoka was overtaken by joy. But shame took place.

''So you were with me all the time?" Barriss nodded. "So you saw my behavior. " Barriss nodded again. "Yes I did. And to see how much you cared for me really moved me Ahsoka. But please don't blame yourself. It wasn't you who killed me. And it was I who failed to defend myself. And Ahsoka you didn't fail them either. You were two years old how could you do anything to save your mother? On onderon the gunship paralyzed your arm. And if that doesn't help. Think of the people that you did manage to save. Anyway I'll see you in the Hals" with that Barriss faded. Ahsoka field better than ever and continued the trail with new found hope. She managed to overcome every obstacle the force threw at her. Even a second aura sting.

Yoda sensed that ahsoka's trail was over everyone became very tense as the door slowly opened. One look and they could all see the beaming smile on ahsoka's face. However her clothing were tattered and thorn. Hanging like rags on her. She was bleeding slightly from multiple wounds. Yoda took a look at her signature. It was pure and Bright. All her negative feelings had been replaced with positive ones. Whatever transpired in the he did not know. But whatever it was. The council's gamble seems to pay off. Yoda was about to congratulate her on passing the trail but Ahsoka skipped right past them it even confused Anakin

She went up as fast as she could. All masters present were confused. So Anakin spoke. We better follow her to tell her she passed. Ahsoka sprinted out of the lift and ran as fast as she could to the he halls almost running into several people. Once she reached the door she stormed in. but she came to an abrupt halt as she saw Barriss sitting upright. Looking directly in to her eyes. Ahsoka jumped at Barriss. And buried her head on to her lover.

She held Barriss tight as her emotions overtook her. She lightly started to sob. And it made Barriss chuckle. Especially wen she felt tears dripping on her chest '' Ahsoka are you crying? Ahsoka shook her head. '' n-no my eyes are s-sweating.'' Now Barriss busted out in laughter. '' I've missed you too my love.'' Ahsoka lifted her head and gave Barriss a passionate kiss. A kiss they only broke off when they sensed people coming closer Ahsoka lay her head on Barriss her shoulder as now she to lay in bed. Ahsoka was shaking from emotion. Fearing that this was all fake.

Barriss fully understood that she slowly cherished ahsoka's back it brought Ahsoka at least a little bit back to calmness. As Ahsoka tried to calm herself down. It was then that Barriss noticed ahsoka's wounds. She quickly used the force to heal them. The door opened again. This time master yoda. Obiwan. Master Windu and Anakin entered. They all looked with shock in their eyes. Barriss was very amused by their reaction. ''greetings master's.'' Anakin was the first to recover.

'' it worked.'' He uttered with a cocky smile. '' yes it did skywalker. But not completely. Still I'm glad that the council listened to my suggestion.'' Yoda frown.'' your suggestion you say?'' Barriss gave a nod. '' yes to make Ahsoka do the trail'' Windu frown completely confused. '' I thought the force gave them.'' Anakin face palmed. '' master. It's a shame that I have to tell you this. But what happens when we die? Exactly we become one with the force.''

Ahsoka grinned finding amusement in the whole situation. Windu sighed he felt silly especially sins it was Anakin saberbrain that needed to tell him this. Yoda nodded '' understand I do. Thank you for your guidance I do. Leave you to rest I now will.'' With that hey and Windu left leaving Anakin and Obiwan with Barriss and Ahsoka. Suddenly things became very awkward. As Obiwan kept staring. Finally he spoke. '' you guys can relax. I already know.'' At response Ahsoka snuggled closer in to Barriss. But shot her gaze to Anakin. '' no Anakin didn't tell me Ahsoka. I had suspicions from the start. Anakin just confirmed them by accident.''

Ahsoka gulped. ''a-are you going to tell?'' Obiwan calmly shook his head. '' no I won't….'' he could feel relieve sweep through the room. ''but that doesn't mean that I approve of this. You are in your right to continue this. But I won't protect you when they discoverer. So I advise you to brake it off now you still can. What you do with this is your own choice.'' Barriss gave a kind smile. '' I thank you master Kenobi. But it is already too late for us to breakup now. We are aware of the consequences. If we are discovered and we will take responsibility for them.'' Obiwan turned to Ahsoka. He could see that determent glint in her eyes. The glint that told him, that he wouldn't change their minds. He gave a sigh. '' then I wish the best of luck to the two of you.'' With that he left the room.

Anakin smirked as he looked at the couple. They didn't even notice that he'd shut down the medical equipment supporting Barriss. He noticed that the couple was only focused on one another. So he spoke as he walked to the door. '' I'll leave you two alone it seems like you need some privacy….. I'll tell the healers not to enter.'' He joked. Unaware of ahsoka's true intentions. Once the door closed shut she pulled off her ragged clothing and rolled on top of Barriss taking the cover to warm them both

She gave Barriss a passionate kiss. She wanted to go further but Barriss stopped her. '' n-not now Ahsoka.'' '' but I need it.'' Ahsoka spoke husk.'' Barriss sighed. '' I know. I can sense your needs. But now is not the right time…''Ahsoka lifted herself so she could have a better look at Barriss. She was slightly disappointed. But she could understand. She slightly stroke Barriss her hair. '' hey. It's okay. I understand I think…. So what's bothering you?'' Ahsoka said as she laid down again.

Barriss wondered how Ahsoka would take this. She knew that Ahsoka was easy to jump to conclusions. She wanted to prevent this. '' well I'm conflicted about the Sith. In the archives we learn about what the Sith are. And what their philosophy is. But when I was in the netherworld I met many Sith. All of them light side users. I was just wondering why isn't that mentioned in the archives that there was a civil war within the Sith. Right after the death of emperor vitiate.'' Ahsoka frown. What Barriss said made no sense. '' there was?''

Barriss nodded. '' yes there was a Sith splinter group calling themselves the sons of light. They were led by two Sith. One was the emperor's wrath. The other was a dark councilmember darth imperious. His name was Ahsoka Tano. The wraths her name was asheela Tano. The two married right before the assault of zakuul. They also both hat a Jedi Padawan as their apprentice '' Barriss saw that it took time before everything clicked in Ahsoka's head. '' so you mean that….?

Barriss nodded. '' yes Ahsoka you are the descendant of Sith. I've traced that line down even further to the ancient Sith lord darth kallig.'' Ahsoka blinked a little stunned. It was clear as daylight to Barriss that Ahsoka didn't expect that. She started to slightly tremble. ''I-I have to tell you something… count Dooku. He's training me as a Sith. I even have a title.'' Ahsoka looked away in shame. Tears started to fall down her face. Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's head. And turned her back to face Ahsoka she whipped the tears with her thumbs.

'' tell me.'' Barriss suggested with a warm and smoothing voice. '' well after your death I was just so angry. So filled with rage. The only thing I could think of was revenge. Revenge against aura. Revenge against Sidious. I wanted to kill him. So he couldn't harm anyone any longer. But for that I needed power. Power that he dark side could provide faster….'' Ahsoka tried to pull her head away but Barriss held it in place.

'' its okay Ahsoka. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. You are my CenterPoint. I would have done the same for you.'' Barriss chuckled. '' I almost did remember.'' Ahsoka's eyes widened. '' fulcrum…'' she whispered. Barriss frowned a bit surprised. '' Dooku. He duped me Darth fulcrum. Fulcrum mean's CenterPoint. Barriss should I continue my training?'' Barriss shrugged her shoulders. '' that is for you to decide. And only you. But I'll support you no matter what you choose to do.'' Ahsoka relaxed and sank back in to Barriss.

Barriss saw Ahsoka closing her eyes and not soon after she started to hear snoring. Anakin entered the room again. He immediatly noticed Ahsoka in bed. Her rags on the ground. He gave Barriss a questioning look. '' she was really tired master. So I commanded her to sleep'' Anakin chuckled. '' yea I thought that I sensed her fatigue. But please just be careful. I mean who knows who else could come through those doors. I mean I could've been yoda.''

Barriss her smile slightly faded. '' I know master. It's just that I've missed her.'' Anakin nodded. '' don't worry I understand. She missed you too.''

Barriss pov.

I looked at Anakin as I carefully tried to shift my weight. I didn't want to wake my lover up. I was wondering how he thought about me and Ahsoka. I know we have his consent but. How did he really feel about it? I scraped my throat. There was only one way to find out. '' master. May I be blunt?'' Anakin gave me a nod to continue.

'' tell me in honesty. How do you really feel about me and Ahsoka?'' Anakin grimaced. '' honestly I'm not certain. I somehow hoped that she wouldn't fall for someone like I did. It would bring her whole career in danger. I just want her to be save. But I gave you my consent and you are a good woman. So I trust you in keeping her save.''

Before I realized it I asked. '' do you regret dating and marring patme?'' I tensed as I realized my question. I expected him to be angry. But he kept calm. '' partly yes. She stabbed me in the back. For no reason she decided to sab me in the back. It infuriates me.'' I sighed I just hoped that this wouldn't happen between me and Ahsoka. '' it wasn't for no reason Anakin. She told me her reasons. And I could tell you. But I won't she has to do that herself.'' I could see Anakin getting very angry at me. '' I understand her. But I do not condone the way she handled it. What she did was wrong. I'm just saying that I understand why she did it.''

Anakin turned his gaze to the ground. '' yea I'm sure she has her reason's. She always does.'' He turned back to me. I could see some tears in his eyes. '' anyway. Take good care of Ahsoka. She's going to need it.'' My curiosity got the better of me again and I asked why. '' because shilli got attacked 55% of the population got slaughtered 40% got enslaved the rest is missing. Probably unground resistance.

I bit my lip as I looked down at Ahsoka. My beautiful Ahsoka. How was I going to tell her this? I noticed Anakin walking through the door. '' oh also. The new reformats have been passed. You and your master are in an army with me Obiwan Ayla. Plo'koon. We will be deployed it 3 weeks max so get your rest.'' With that he finally left my room. He left me with my lover. Who was laying on me? '' where would I've been without you my love.'' I whispered.

Although I probably knew the answer. And it wasn't a good one. We lay like this for about an hour. When I finally saw Ahsoka's eyes flutter open. She had a daze in it. As if she couldn't remember a thing. She kept looking around the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once her daze cleared she focused all her attention to me. I could feel a smile forming on my face. '' morning sweetheart. Did I make a good pillow?'' Ahsoka laughed at my little joke before answering. '' I'd say 8 out of 10.'' She crawled closer and gave me a small yet passionate peck on the lips. By brain started to wreck as I thought back on what Anakin told me. I have no idea how I'm going to tell this. It seems Ahsoka noticed that something was bothering me as she seemed to become somewhat concerned.

'' what's wrong sweetheart?'' should I tell her? Should I tell her about shilli? Yes she had the right to know. But it would hurt her. And I didn't want to hurt her more than I already did. '' tell me.'' Ahsoka said as she squeezed my hand lightly. I sighed. Here goes nothing. '' the empire attacked shilli. Although we don't know the full casualty number estimates are around 55% killed 40% enslaved and the rest is unknown.''

I watched as my girlfriend's world for the second time this week crumbles in to dust. I could feel her start to shiver. I quickly pulled her in to me. Holding her tightly. I just tried to comfort her as the love of my live slowly crumbled down. '' don't worry Ahsoka we'll make the empire pay. I'll make sure that we get in to this fight.'' Ahsoka tried to fight the tears.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours back

Zaa's ship exited hyperspace above Coruscant flanked by two of the royal guards they landed on a platform close to the senate tower. They moved in as they had no time to lose. They walked on to their own pod. They politely waited until the debate about resources were done. Then she took her chance.

''People of the republic please hear me. I'm sorry to interrupt so hastily whitout announcement. But I've come with dire news. Les then 6 hours ago the empire attacked shilli in a brutal assault. Led by general grievous. Their goal is complete subjugation. And all those who resist are killed. I ask. No I beg the republic for help. Please my people need you.''

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say but eventually patme moved forward. '' I know exactly what you're going through princes. '' when the trade federation attacked naboo when I was a queen I felt the same. I believe the republic should aid shilli in this crises. And not allow the mistake it made with naboo.''

Another senator came forward. '' we can't help. Shilli is not part of the republic and even so the republic is not at war with the empire. We can't interfere with internal imperial business. It's not that we don't want to help but we simply can't.'' lux moved on the debate space.'' I disagree. I believe that we should help. The empire unlawfully attacked and enslaved a neutral system. They also committed genocide. A major intergalactic crime. One the republic can't ignore.''

Another senator entered the space. '' even so the republic is nowhere near ready for another war. The war with the separatist drained us to the max. I hate to say is. But crime or not shilli is not a part of the republic. And we are in no state so we can't help even if we want to.''

'' what if shilli joined the republic?'' zaa asked hopefully patme understood the line of thinking as spoke up again. '' That would allow us to act legally '' bale finally stood up. '' even so but it is the ruling king or queen of shilli who has to propose it in order for the debate to even start ''

Zaa's expression fell down immediately. '' I can't all communications have been blocked the latest rumor is that my parents got killed. If true than it would mean that my brother is now king. He's stuck on shilli. I don't know if he lives either.'' Zaa started sobbing as spoke. Bale hated this. '' you have my condolences princes. You truly do. But until this is certain. I am afraid that the republic can't act.'' Defeated zaa flew her pod back. Patme looked sadly at her direction. She gave a look at Clovis and shared a clans with bale. The both nodded. So patme made a quick note and one of her maid's was ordered to deliver it.

Once she reached zaa she quickly handed over the note. '' senator Amidala ordered me to deliver this.'' She than ran back to patme. Zaa opened the note it wrote '' _meet me at the republica 500 after the senate meeting. – patme.''_ Zaa blinked. Somehow she fled as if this debate wasn't over.

In the meantime debates about the army reforms had started. '' we already established that something needs happening. But what?'' a senator asked. Clovis came in. '' we could open the army to the public. Some of the older clones could provide and oversee the training and recruitment proses.'' There was some protests.'' We can't just force the public in to the army. Mon mothma said. Clovis nodded in agreement. '' make it voluntary than. There are enough people willing to fight for the republic. Who lost almost everything because of the clone wars.'' Rio churchi entered on top of it. '' yes it would also help the economy as it would create jobs.''

'' even so we are still to spread out. We are still not ready for war if we do'' patme didn't want to but entered the debate anyway. '' I think you underestimate how many people are willing to fight. We could easily condense our army if we do the flaw was that we only had one Jedi commanding over an army. We can't do that I propose we merge 5 legions and make that one sector army. It would lower Jedi casualties. And take some strain off them. We could have 3 of those army's per sector if we imply the new recruitment policy.''

Suddenly all protest stopped and everyone cheered. Bale smiled. The plan worked. Thank the force for Ahsoka tano's brilliant mind. But just for the certainly they played the tape.'' You can see why this is important. as I see no objections. I will work as fast as I can to imply these new reformats. This senate meeting is adjured.

A few hours later zaa stood nervously in front of the republica 500 penthouse. She pressed the door bell and 3po opened. '' o hello miss. Please come in. mistress patme was expecting you. She entered the living room there she saw patme Clovis lux Rio and bale. But also an unhappy looking Anakin. With Obiwan next to him.

Bale approached zaa. And he spoke. '' I'm sorry for this. But the senate couldn't know of this. Of course we were going the help shilli we just talked to the Jedi council about the army reformations. Skywalker and Obiwan will be in lead of the strike team that's going to strike the empire in 3 months. Our main objective is to liberate your brother. To allow shilli to join the republic. Once that happened. Whe have a justification for war and we can freely take actions to liberate your people from the empire. After that whit in three months the reforming should have been implemented and our army's ready for war.''

Patme gave a look and Anakin. ''See I told you. That you wanted to hear me out this time.'' Anakin nodded. '' yes. I guess you were right. But fine I accept this mission. I will now go to let the rest of the team. This left Obiwan as only one on hollo. It was silent for a very long time Zaa was beyond words. '' b-but the senate voted against. How?'' Bale smiled. '' the amount of emergency power that Sidious gobbled up was enough to overwrite the vote. I haven't given it back yet. And I'm planning to. But this is for the greater good''

Obiwan nodded. '' yes I agree. We can't let shilli suffer. Don't worry princes we won't fail you. Ahsoka wouldn't allow us to fail her people.'' Anakin kame up again '' everyone is informed. We'll sign of and instruct the clone troopers. Coming with us'' But patme halted Anakin. '' ani I need to talk to you later this night.'' She looked aside. '' either alone or with obiwan with you.'' Anakin grimaced he didn't look certain about it. However he could see that his was very important for patme. '' sure with obiwan there I'm willing to talk.''

The faint smile of relief didn't go unnoticed by Anakin when he cut the connection. '' wonder what that's about.'' He mumbled to himself. In the meantime lux turned to zaa. '' don't worry your highness. You brother will be saved. I personally guarantee it.'' Rio confirmed lux statement. '' it is true a betting man would put his money on the golden trio any day combine them with the most elite of all the clones an excellent healer and two Jedi masters. I see no chance of failure here.''

Zaa for the first time sins the attack on her home world felt at ease. '' but how can you guys be so certain? And that name ahsoka I've heard that before.'' Clovis smiled. He had changed over some time. He no longer was that selfish man he used to be. '' well the people were sending have a total failure percentage of 17.02% they've lost almost nothing ahsoka is… well she is a special gem. Young but certainly one of the strongest Jedi out there. Many separatist fear her and for good reason. She bested grievous in single comb ad. And she was only 16 at that time.''

Zaa looked amazed. '' I'd like to meet her one day.'' Bail laughed I'm sure you will but be warned she can have quite the intimidating aura around her. Deep within however she's an angel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sidious grunted as he was thrown out of ahsoka's vision. He almost had her. But she slipped back in to the light. It does not matter in his view it was still a victory. He now knows how to push her. He sensed grievous arriving

Grievous walked through the halls he stood in front of Sidious. And kneeled. '' my lord I have returned as you requested.'' Sidious smiled. He couldn't stop grinning. Oh the agony that damned Togruta girl must feel by now. First I took her loved one and now her people. And after that I'll take her beloved master. Because of her he'll die. She should've left Anakin. But she didn't and as punishment he'd burn down her world before finishing her.

''rise my wrath. You made me a very pleased man today. Now if you'd follow me your reward awaits. They walked in to a secret lab as they entered they were greeted by Doctor Nuvo Vindi ''the body is ready my lord.'' He said with a menacing smile. A glass colto tank moved up from the ground revealing a well-trained human body with short brown head red eyes. And a execute attached to it. Displaying four extra limbs.

Sidious told grievous to lie down on the table as vindi prepared the new body. Once everything was prepared Sidious started the ritual. Placing grievous his conscious in to the new body. Granting grievous access to the force yes his creation was powerful. But never would he be strong enough to defeat Sidious he'd already seen to that. The kaminogians provided the most prefect resource for that.

A bio chip that made grievous obey. Vindu commented as Sidious finished. '' are you sure that this was a wise plan my lord?'' Sidious smirked. '' o vindu. Of course is was. You see. With a Sith. Everything has his prize. Even power.'' '' may I ask what the prize was? My lord?'' vindu asked curious. Sidious gave a brief and cold chuckle. '' his free will.''

* * *

 **well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. cause i didn't i hate writing about pollitic's that why chapter 16 of the united earth republic is taking me so long anyway see you next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**hohoho happy new year everyone. i sincerely hope to get more done this year than last year. but what i hope the most is that you'll enjoy my story's**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was a week after Ahsoka passed her last trial and Barriss returned. She now stood in the training room overseeing a training session on request of master mundi what she didn't know was that Anakin was tasked with watching her. The council wanted to know how close she was to becoming a Jedi knight. Yes she finished all the trials and she is the youngest ever to do so with her 16 years of age. The norm before the war was that Padawan's became Padawan's at that age. Still these were not normal times. Anakin's remaining job was to see if she was mature enough to become a knight. Anakin knew she wasn't yea sure the war forced her to grow up fast. But the day after mortis she became slightly lose. And even immature. He understood why though

Ahsoka calling out drew back his attention. '' Katooni halt!'' Katooni lowered her as Ahsoka walked up to her. '' Katooni when you kick you mustn't just swing your feet. You need to use your footwork as well. When you swing it is flat and with that in your motion you lock your ankles. It may not now but it can cause serious damage later on. Especially with a round kick.'' She decided demonstrated. '' everyone listen up! This is important!'' she roared and the sound of kicks against kicking cushions stopped. Once she had the full attention of everyone she went in to ready stance.

'' now when you want to do a good round house kick it's important to set your foot at the direction you want to kick.'' She placed her foot in a slight angle. '' next when you sweep your leg up you need to let it swing don't put too much power in it. The momentum should be enough.'' Ahsoka swung her leg and made a kick Katooni frown. '' but I did that Padawan Tano.'' Ahsoka chuckled. '' yes but what you didn't do was turning at the ball of your feet. When you do this the kick gains more momentum and thus more power. Also your feet turns with your kick. Keeping it from overstretching or locking itself.'' As she kicked in the air there was a sweeping sound. Even to she did it slowly. It was then that she noticed Anakin. '' master could you take a kicking pad?''

Anakin nodded and grabbed the pad he held the round pad stretched out with both hands. '' what I just did was in slow-motion. However if you train hard enough you could do it as good as I do.'' She said as she slightly adjusted the height. '' and it doesn't require much training. It's mostly remembering. '' she finished. Then she made the kick. Not even a second later there was a sweep followed by a thunderous bang. Some younglings flinched from the sound. But that was the only evidence that she even kicked. That and Anakin slowly bringing his hands back to position. Ahsoka re positioned a little again and raised three fingers.

Anakin nodded. '' and if you really put training in it this should also become easy. She again kicked but this time three times in rapping succession. Every kick Anakin stepped back one step. Every bang as loud as the first. She then nodded to Anakin in thanks who pulled the pad from his hands. And gave it to Ahsoka. '' this kick might be easy to learn but it can be very devastating. I managed to knock out a trandosian with one kick using this. However before you can do that. You need to focus on the basics. So everyone. I want all of you to do thirty more kicks and after that…'' she turned to the crono seeing that it was almost time.'' the class is dismissed. '' this earned her a round of yes's. And then the younglings continued their final exercise

Once they were all done they were allowed to leave. However Ahsoka called one youngling back. ''petro could you come over here for a minute? I need to talk to you.'' Petro looked curious and walked back to Ahsoka. '' yes Padawan Tano? Is something wrong?'' Ahsoka sighed and knelled to eye height. '' petro why weren't you following the exercise.'' petro blinked. '' what? But I was.'' He said defensive. '' petro I might be new but I am not blind. I know you weren't following the exercise I saw your kicks. They were more than just basic roundhouse kicks.''

Petro looked down. Knowing he got caught. '' yea I know. But the basics are so boring. I already know them.'' Ahsoka chuckled and rubbed his hair. '' I know but it is important to maintain. If you slack off on the basics, you're fighting capabilities will eventually deteriorate. Resulting in injuries or possibly death. '' hearing this shocked petro. '' oh…. I didn't know that.'' He mumbled. Causing Ahsoka to smile at him. '' I know. That's why I'm telling you this.'' She said comfortingly. '' so next time when your told to exercise on the basics, what will you do?'' Petro looked down. '' follow the instructions and exercise the basics…'' petro said. Ahsoka nodded approvingly. '' good. Now run along your friends are probably waiting.'' Ahsoka stood up again as petro ran out of the door.

Anakin walked closer and threw her a bottle of water. '' you handled that very well.'' He commented as Ahsoka drank the bottle. '' I just did what I could. Petro might seem like a though student. But in reality he just seeks a challenge because he is a fast learner. What he forgets to it to maintain his basics.'' Anakin chuckled. '' sound's rich coming from you.'' '' that's how I know that it's true. And as if you were any better in that regard.'' She replied '' I was.'' He said. On witch Ahsoka laughed. '' HA! As if! Shall I go ask Obiwan?'' Anakin grunted. He lost this round. '' okay fine you win. Still though. You did a great job with that kid.'' Ahsoka handed him the bottle back. '' thanks skyguy.'' With that they departed for their quarters.

When they arrived Ahsoka decided to change her clothing, in to something casual but a little neater than the training suite she was wearing. She was going to visit Barriss one last time before she was to be released from the halls. Being braindead for a few days certainly took a toll on her body. And now she needed to rehabilitate that project was almost at an end now. When she left her room Anakin whistled. '' pffew look at you. Going to visit Barriss again?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yes just one more time before she's released from the halls later today.'' Anakin nodded. '' just make sure to be back before dinner. I want to discuss the upcoming mission with you.''

Ahsoka tensed slightly but nodded. Then left out the door. Anakin shook his head this whole Shilli thing still ate at her he knew that. Honestly hearing the horrors still angered him as well. It discussed him to think that he once considered that monster a close friend. Well that was over he'd kill that old fool. He decided it was time to give the council his report on Ahsoka. He walked through the halls of the temple despite the looming war and the horrible reports incoming from all over the galaxy thigs for the first time he could remember finally felt truly peaceful.

He knocked on the door of the council chamber when he finally reached it. '' enter you may.'' Yoda's voice came through Anakin walked it '' greetings master's I came to debrief you on Ahsoka.'' Windu narrowed his eyes. Then smiled slightly. Yoda noticed it too. '' lighter you seem to be young Skywalker. But go on with the report. '' Anakin smiled. '' well from what I could see Ahsoka is an excellent teacher. Especially because she adores children. She decided to teach the basics of martial art with today's theme the round house kick. I have to inform that youngling petro didn't seem happy whit this decision and decided to follow his own plans. Ahsoka seemed to notice it but decided to take him apart after the lesson instead of scolding him in front of the class. When I asked her about this decision. She said that Petro was a fast learning boy but she felt that scolding him in front of everyone would work against her goal. She carefully explained to youngling petro why she made them redo the basics again and why it's important to maintain them. She felt like that adopting the understanding approach was the best course of action, and it seemed to work.''

He took a breath. '' further more. When youngling Katooni failed to do the exercise correctly she demonstrated to the whole class how it was to be done correctly. And explained for those who already did why it was important. Throughout the lesson she kept her calm and managed to answer all questions. She also handled the corrections in a subtle manner. I recorded the whole lesson for the council's review if deemed necessary. '' yoda seemed surprised. '' think that believe you we do not?''

Anakin smirked. '' with all due respect master. She is my Padawan no matter how. My judgement might be bias.'' Yoda nodded. '' to see that in one self. Important that is. Satisfied with your report the council is. '' Yoda drew on the force. Chuckled amused. Then he went back to serious. '' A good teacher, she has become. But more responsibility she still needs, yes? Give her a test we will. A clan to train, we will give. Pass on her experience and knowledge she can. Helps her mature that will. '' Anakin smiled and gave a respectful bow before he walked away. However Yoda called him back

''more to discuss there is.'' Anakin frown. And walked back to the center of the circle '' what do you mean?'' Shaak grunted. '' Shili wasn't the only planet. Repots are coming in from all kind of natural worlds all over the galaxy .and it aren't just the natural worlds. It are the huts too. They too are being slaughtered.'' Anakin sniffed. '' I can't say that they didn't deserve it. But still living under Sidious might be even worse than the huts. What are we going to do about it? We can't just ignore it. But were in no way near ready for another war.''

'' I tent to agree with Skywalker. We are not even close to be ready for war. Sure the new reforms pushed by the senate have helped but it would still take a long time to recover.'' Windu spoke clearly. Shaak looked disapprovingly. '' you can't seriously suggest that we leave them for Sidious to gobble up do you?'' '' well how do you propose to stop him? Shaak he revived the sith order. Stole fifteen percent of our clone forces, took half the GAR officers and has the separatist army. And what do we have? Barely enough Jedi to man the temple. A severely battered clone army. A few hundred thousand droids. Huge depts. And an untrained volunteer militia.'' Mundi spoke quite annoyed.

Shaak picked up on it and said a little frustrated back. '' how should I know?! All I'm saying is that we can't let him gobble up power. Or else we'll never defeat him.'' '' and if we attack now he'll certainly defeat us Shaak!'' mundi shot back again. '' BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!'' Anakin suddenly spoke before yoda got a chance. '' it's true! both of your view are. And both of you are correct. But there isn't a clear answer at the moment. All we know is that something must happen. So we need to make a plan. And infighting won't help with that. So stop your bickering and act like real Jedi masters!'' Both masters looked perplexed they didn't expect this from Anakin. Then again he has been studying the light side. Both Windu and yoda looked approving at Anakin. Kit smirked. '' it seems that Tano isn't the only one who did some growing up. Anyway we must think of a plan fast.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a short detour for some delayed lunch Ahsoka finally reached the halls of healing. Ahsoka knocked on the door and walked in to Barriss her chamber. ''Hello Barriss. How was your morning?'' She asked excited. Barriss immediately noticed something different about her lover.'' Pretty much the same as the rest of the week. Wake up, watch hollo, have breakfast and then some training. And you?'' Ahsoka's grin grew wider.'' I had younglings to train it felt so good to do. I finally managed to get my mind off the mission.'' She said as she walked to Barriss and gave her a peck. '' hmm that's good to hear.''

Ahsoka pulled back to walk to the coffee machine. '' want some coffee? I haven't had any yet.'' '' sure the usual.'' It took a minute before Ahsoka came back with two steaming cups. Barriss was about to take the cup handed to her. But an evil cog twisted in Ahsoka's mind and pulled it back. '' nope I first want something, as thanks for bringing you coffee.'' Ahsoka said with a grin. She then proceeded to Bend over. Barriss sighed and rolled her eyes before she moved in and gave Ahsoka a deep kiss. After a few second they pulled back. Ahsoka had a big smile on her face. Barriss shook her head as she took her coffee.

'' do you really need to steal a kiss every chance you get?'' Ahsoka chuckled. '' aww come one it isn't as if you dislike it.'' Barriss sighed. '' no that's true.'' '' see. But anyway. Yes I have to. I mean you died on me. I'll take what I can now, before I lose you again!'' Ahsoka blushed as she took a sip. Her mini rand had embarrassed her. Barriss picked up on it. '' so that's it. You're afraid to lose me again?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' why are you embarrassed of that? There is nothing wrong with it. When I saw you charging at those five Sith. The first thing that came in to my mind was the image of you after your fight with grievous and Dooku. I'd feared that the same would happen and that fear paralyzed me.''

Ahsoka understood what Barriss tried to say. She placed her cup on the desk next to the bed and hugged Barriss. It startled Barriss somewhat. '' A-Ahsoka my coffee. Watch it.'' In response Ahsoka released her slightly so Barriss could put her coffee away as well. Suddenly Ahsoka started to chuckle. '' what?'' asked Barriss confused. '' well I just realized I'm no longer the only one who died.'' She rested her head on Barriss her shoulder. Suddenly her fatigue started to beak trough. '' Ahsoka?'' Barriss questioned. '' hmmm'' Ahsoka answered lazily. '' you haven't been sleeping well lately, have you?'' Ahsoka bit her lip. '' ehmm…'' '' I thought so. So tell me why? Is it because I'm here or something else?''

Ahsoka grunted. '' no it's something else.'' She looked aside avoiding Barriss her gaze. Barriss noticed that Ahsoka tried to doge the question. '' Ahsoka your dodging the question whit vague answers. Is it because Shili is still playing in your mind?'' Ahsoka sighed. She was almost asleep so Barriss didn't even expect an answer. She knew that if a healer would enter now there would be questions. But at the same time she couldn't bring herself to wake her lover up. She would just have to say that Ahsoka pushed herself to hard again. It wasn't an uncommon thing to happen anyway. And from a certain point of view it was truthful.

Not even two minutes had passed before luminaria entered. She was just released herself 3 days ago. And now came to visit her daughter. She looked shocked as she saw Ahsoka. Laying in the bed and half on top Barriss sleeping soundly. '' ehm Barriss why is she in your bed like that?'' Barriss gulped lying to her mother was a little harder but she had to try it. '' well apparently she has pushed herself to far again. She's really concerned for her people's safety. ''

Luminaria nodded. But didn't buy her daughters obvious lie. Still she had no actual proof of her suspicions. Ahsoka truly was known to stress herself hard when she was worried about some situation. Also if she were to tell the council of her suspicions, and they were proven to be true. She might lose Barriss. Then she had no way of protecting her daughter. No she knew what she had to do. She had to slowly break her daughter's friendship with Ahsoka. Barriss might not like it but it was for her own wellbeing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was on the ground sitting beside my master. While he was reading the reports of the empires victory's in the hutt regions he sipped on his mug of tea. He laughed loudly as he read out the enemy casualty's. I should be happy. The empire is clearly winning but somehow I no longer am. I shifted uncomfortably. Ever sins my master regained his flesh body. He's used me and tortured me on a daily basis. Worst thing is he didn't even care if it was in front of a crowd. He loved humiliating me at every turn. I didn't noticed that he was looking at me.

At least not until I felt my throat tighten. '' it would be wise to get that scowl of your face slave. You are mine now and you will obey if not you'll die and I'll let a thousand men rape your corps before we dump your lifeless body somewhere in space. So it would be really wise to remember your place. Witch is?'' He was right. I was nothing more than a slave now. I wore the collar I had the chips and was registered as one in the imperial database. He stripped me of my freedom and dignity. And now I was only allowed to live by his mercy. As he often liked to remind me of it.

'' at your feet my master. It is my duty to serve and pleasure you at your command. I will only live by your grace and continue to live like that until my usefulness comes to an end.'' Hate scourged trough me as I said those words. He suddenly slabbed so hard I could feel something tear. I spat out some blood and didn't even bother to look up. I messed up I knew that he sensed my deep seeded hatred for him. And now I would be in for one hell of a beating just like always. Truth to be told I was still covered under wounds from the last one. And my whole body was still sore from it

He stood up and pulled the chain attached to my collar. He made sure to do it roughly. He brought me to the torture chamber again and strapped me in. one of his droids held his electro staff. But grievous shoved it away. '' no this won't do this time. You will require a heavier punishment this time. '' he drew out one of his lightsabers. He turned down his lightsaber until it no longer would cut my flesh. But it would still leave terrible burns.

He kept slamming it in to me I did my best to not give in but it proved impossible as I cried out in pain. My whole body felt as if it was being cooked alive. He then proceeded to rip my clothing. At least if you could call it clothing off. He made sure to force punch me in the gut too before he walked away to grab a whip. I gulped as I saw it. Grievous seemed to kick on it as he grinned. He prepared to lash out with it but on the last second he stopped. I thought that maybe he would let me off easy. Well hopped was more accurate but that hope was short lived as he shocked me whit his new favorite weapon. Sith lightning. It tore its way through my muscles.

The pain it was so hot. it felt as if it burned me alive. I cried in agony begging him to stop, pleading him. I told him things like '' I will listen. I will listen master. I-I'll be a good slave!'' I finally cried out after a few dozen seconds. The pain ceased and slowly my body tried to recover. My breath was ragged. I hung my head trying to get some air I heard grievous laughing. '' My. My. Your truly are helpless, aren't you?'' I wanted to fight. But I couldn't. I just couldn't any longer. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was my faith. Maybe I was mend to be a slave after all.

Now I think of it. I couldn't even hold out a week before feeling like no longer can fight. '' yes master. I am Asuna your helpless slave. I do not deserve freedom. I am too weak for that. My only purpose is to serve.'' I hung my head even deeper. '' oh really? And what if I want your body to serve me?'' he groped my breast. It made me whimper from pain and shame. '' my master owns me. My master owns this body. My master can do whit this body as he pleases.'' Grievous grinned. '' I see. So you finally accepted your position then?'' I gulped. '' y-yes master.'' I wanted to cry, shout anything I could. but it would be of no use grievous was more powerful than I am. In both physical and the force. Not just that. But he also had his private army too.

With cooperating I hoped that he would stop torturing me. Or at least a lot less. He grinned and stepped away from me. '' hmm good but you gave in to fast. I wanted you to fight me a little longer. You must be punished for such a weakness.'' With that he started shocking me again. Pain scorched trough my body a second time I bent and moved trying to escape the pain. To no avail because I was bound to the table of course. Slowly I felt my consciousness slip. Then all went black.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka slowly woke up from her slumber.'' Good evening sweetheart I hope you've slept well.'' Barriss joked. Ahsoka shook her head trying to get the sleep out of her system. But it didn't work really well. Barriss chuckled slightly and moved a little closer then she whispered in her montral. '' Ahsoka wake up. It's already evening.'' Suddenly Ahsoka shot up. '' how late is it?'' was the only thing she said. '' Barriss looked at the crono. ''About 6 in the evening. Why do you ask?'' Panic spread around Ahsoka's face. '' ohh nooo... I'm going to get late.'' She quickly turned to Barriss and gave her a kiss. '' sorry Hun. But I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!''

Barriss didn't even have the chance to say bye back before Ahsoka ran out the door. How could she've been so stupid? Oversleeping on her first workday. She could make it on time but she really had to push it. It would be no making up. No time for that. She burst through the door almost running over Anakin who was about to leave their shared quarter.

''WHOA! Watch out snips.'' She didn't even acknowledged him and walked through to her room. She pulled open her closet. And started looking around for something suitable. The moment Anakin entered her room. He saw her. Throwing around all of her clothing. '' Ahsoka?'' she clearly didn't hear him because she kept panicking. He sighed and wondered what got her so stressed out this time.'' Ahsoka? Hello?'' again she ignored him so he walked up to her and turned her around. She yelped in shock. '' calm down. Ahsoka. Really you're always running around like a chicken without a head when you're stressed. So why are you stressed out?''

Ahsoka bid her lip. '' well this is supposed to be my first workday and I'm already running late.'' Anakin remembered she took a job because she wanted to see how an ordinary job worked. He chuckled. '' I see, well how about a black skirt with a black t-shirt? Oh and make sure it doesn't look… well you know.''

He walked out of her room '' oh don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up after I'm back from bringing you.'' Ahsoka was about to protests but Anakin wouldn't have it. He simply walked away. Ahsoka sighed and threw off her clothing. She sat down and lifted up her leg. She carefully stroke it. Despite being healed and no longer hurting, it was still sensitive and one wrong movement could still hurt. The kick she made earlier today was proof of that. There was still a mark on where Dooku cut it off. She wondered if it would ever heal or if the mark would be permanent.

She stood up and pulled on her clothing and looked in to the mirror. Her hand once again trailed a scar this time it was her right eye. A souvenir grievous gave her after trying to kill her on Ord mantell she knew this one was permanent. She sighed hopefully that wouldn't be a problem today. She exited her room and Anakin stood waiting for her with a smile.'' Ready for your first day at work?'' Ahsoka gulped '' I'm a bit nervous. But I'm confident that I can do it.''

Ahsoka pov

Anakin lead me out the door the walk to the hangar bay was silent. I could sense Anakin's frustration. Earlier this week he and Patme had yet another fallout. The argument started promising but escalated when it reached the point of admitting guild. To be honest I was somewhat disappointed with Patme this was the moment to speak her mind but instead she chose to blame instead. Well it isn't as if my reaction was any better. I swore that Obiwan saw me fleeing to Barriss. I knew it was wrong but still. I hate it when those two are fighting…

Anakin turned to me and spoke.'' I know Ahsoka. I'd rather stop the fighting too. But sometimes it's just not an option.'' Snap! I didn't realize my barriers were down. I didn't feel for an emotional conversation at this moment so I simply nodded. I was glad that Anakin got the memo and didn't reply any further. Once we reached the hangar. We took some time to find Anakin's speeder. When we found it we flew in to the evening sky. Seeing that we lost some time by looking for his speeder. Anakin decided to fly above the traffic lanes. Using his military clearance.

I rolled my eyes when he said that it was of great importance. In reality he just wanted to fly fast without getting a ticked for speeding. Clearly there was a member of the 501st on the other side when the only response was a chuckle, and a have fun. Due to Anakin being allowed to speed we made it to my working place in only half the normal Anakin time. And that means a quarter of the normal time.

I ran to what I assumed as the staff entrance and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before a human male opened the door. He had long black hair and a small beard he was long around 2 meters and very… ehmmm… fat? Yea I guess I could call him fat the clones would have called him a big boy he was in his mid-thirties '' ah Ahsoka. Good you're here.'' He spoke in a warm and friendly voice. He simply took my hand and shook it.

He then turned to Anakin. '' ahh you must be her father.'' He extended his hand. I could barely hold my laugh as Anakin shook it and at the same time mumbled '' I'm more like her older brother.'' My boss blinked. '' oh my apologies. Well my name is ivong senry.'' Anakin smiled he didn't get an apology that much or quick. Mostly because of me and Obiwan. '' it's okay. My name is Anakin Skywalker'' my boss his eyes bulged out. '' the hero with no fear…'' he then turned to me. '' but wait a sec. that means that you are…''

Anakin looked sternly at me.'' Ahsoka you didn't tell him that you were my Padawan did you.'' I bit my lip. '' no. but I didn't completely lied. I told him that I worked at the Jedi temple and that I was also required to go on missions sometimes'' my boss didn't look very happy.'' Why did you lie?'' he asked me. I sighed, I feared this outcome. '' because I didn't want to be treated different just because of who I am. I wanted to be treated like any other human being.'' The man nodded. '' I see. Well if you wanted that then you should have told me. '' I bow my head. '' I'm sorry.'' He grinned at me. ''doesn't matter now does it?'' he gestured me to go inside. Once inside he called everyone together. '' everyone please meet your new coworker Ahsoka Tano she will work in the diner. Seeing how it is her first week I hope that you Jenna could help and assist her.'' He pointed to a Cathar female around my own age. He then turned to me.'' So anything to add?'' I knew what that meant. I gulped I really didn't want to do this but if I wanted to keep my job I had to.

''Well I guess some of you could have guessed by hearing my name. But yes I am the Jedi Padawan who defeated grievous. But please don't treat me different because of it. Here I'm just another coworker doing her job.'' There were a few whispers and mumbles. I could hear Anakin chuckle he then spoke up. '' well I have to go snips. Have fun.'' Another round of whispers went by before ivong sent us to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was quiet in the halls as Asheela walked through them. Her eyes Sith yellow. Despite this she wasn't angry or in pain. Neither did she fear. She was calm and calculated and slightly happy. because today was the day that she would become a Sith apprentice. She'd killed many acolytes' sins the last time that she spoke with Sidious. And he even gave her a letter of approval. Today she would be chosen by a Sith lord or better a Darth, to become a Sith herself. As she walked through the corridors of the imperial palace she was to busy with herself to notice anything. And was quite surprised when she felt someone bump in to her. When she looked down her heart slightly sank. It was a slave. And by the amount of injuries showing trough the complete lack of clothing she could conclude that this was one of grievous his slaves the girl looked up to Asheela and started to shake in fear.

''I-I'm s-s-sorry m-my lady I-I should have watched where I was going…'''she hurriedly scrapped some data chips together. Asheela hated slavery. She might be a Sith but she wasn't morally corrupt. Still there was a power difference so she walked around the girl without talking. Then Asheela heard someone walking in her direction the heavy steps immediately told me who it was. The former kaleesh cyborg now human. Darth grievous. "You!" Asheela heard behind her. She spun around and looked up to the infamous Jedi killer. "Yes my lord." She said with a deep bow hooping to appease him. "You delayed my slave because of your carelessness. You will be punished for that." Suddenly Asheela field her airways tighten she had to do something so she used the force to throw a lamp against his head. Grievous roared in anger. He charged at her before a mound voice snapped him out. "ENOUGH!" Asheela turned around to see the emperors voice Darth Tetanya. Asheela immediately kneeled. "Acolyte Asheela emperor Sidious is getting impatient. What was delaying you?"

"Lord grievous attacked me after his slave walked in to me." Sneered Asheela Tetanya nodded " well what are you waiting for? The emperor is waiting." Asheela rushed up and moved to the throne room. She kneeled before the throne almost kissing the ground. Sidious chuckled "this is humiliating for you isn't it? Being forced to kiss the ground at my feet." It was embarrassing. it frustrated her to bow like this in a Room full of apprentices most of which she could take with ease. "Yes my glorious emperor." Sidious loved this. "It infuriates you doesn't it? To be forced to bow like a dog." This time she simply nodded. '' good keep that anger in mind. Nurture it and it will give you strength…. My new apprentice.''

Sidious could feel the girl's surprise. She wanted to look at him but didn't dared to do so. '' you may look.'' He said. '' a tear of joy fell from the young girls face. '' thank you my emperor I'll promise to become as strong as I can.'' She looked down again as Sidious chuckled. '' good now rise…. Israfil. Train hard become powerful and one day you will be known as Darth Israfil. The lady of the burning worlds.'' Asheela bow deeply. '' thank you my master.'' She hoped that he'd accept her calling him that. '' now your first mission. We need more Kyber crystals for our lightsaber's and other weapons. For that you will lead the raid on ilium. Get as much as you can. Destroy the planet if need be.'' Asheela gulpled. That was an important assignment. '' I will not fail my lord.'' Sidious frown. '' you better not. If so the consequences will be dire.'' Sidious stood up and gave her a black Sith robe. It hat pointy shoulder pats. And Sidious his personal logo in the chain keeping the robe from falling off. After a shot thank you Asheela turned to walk away. It was time to prepare. Tomorrow she would leave for the mission.

When she left the room she passed grievous, who was shocking his slave together with aura. Grievous looked up to Asheela. His eyes went wide when he saw Sidious his personal logo on it. Aura just chuckled. Asheela turned her gaze to grievous. '' I could have killed you… I didn't because I was but an acolyte…. Next time I won't be so forgiving. Now I need soldier for my mission to raid ilium. Make sure I have an army ready tomorrow wrath.'' She could sense grievous his hatred burn but he couldn't do anything else but obey the command.

With that Asheela continued her march to her apartment. Aura had an amused look on her face. '' she's really something. I can't wait to see her separating Skywalkers head from his body. Or to see her strike down that insufferable brad of a Tano.'' With that she left too leaving Asuna alone on the ground shaking with pain. The only thing on her mind was how much she hoped that this hell of an existents would end soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka walked in to the door and immediately collapsed on the couch. '' ugh that went horrible!'' she shouted at herself. Anakin chuckled amused. '' aww come on snips it wasn't that bad.'' '' it wasn't that bad? It was terrible. I can't even count the number of times that I screwed up.'' She said unbelieving. '' 43 times.'' Grinned Anakin. '' SEE! 43 TIMES I KNIRFED IT UP! Now they will surely fire me.'' Anakin sat down next to her. '' your over reacting Ahsoka. Just try to do better next week. You're new I'm sure they understand your mistakes.'' Ahsoka sighed '' I just hope so.'' She said frustrated with herself. '' go to bed snips your tired.'' She frown at him but saw that he would throw her in to her room if she didn't listen. She stood up and stormed off to her room she was tired but didn't want to admit it to Anakin.

She pulled off all of her clothing. For some reason she liked sleeping naked. She closed her eyes the second she felt her bed. Five minutes later Anakin poked his head trough the door. Seeing his little sister sleeping fast and soundly. It brought a smile on his face. Before he went to his own room to call it a night. The next morning Ahsoka stood up early. Barriss would be allowed out today she couldn't wait to see her lover outside of the halls again. She quickly dressed up while walking out of her room she looked at the crono on the wall realized that she was way to early, 3 hours to be exact.'' She sighed and went back in to her room to change. If she was going to wait better do a workout she thought. She dressed up in a simple sports bra and sweatpants. Both black. She then grabbed a wooden training sword.

She was going to do some two handed training with one sword. She also used it to build and maintain muscles. She left a note for Anakin stating that she would be in the usual training hall and if not there yet still morning she'd be in the halls of healing. She grabbed her training gloves and ran to the training hall. It was pretty uneventful first she did 5 minutes of warm up then 5 minutes stretching. Followed by another 5 minutes of warmup then she moved up too just some basic strikes and jabs she kept it on the first form this time. Not her favorite, but as she said to petro the other day. It's important to maintain the basics. She did that for an hour speeding up after every chicle. All though she sped up. She made sure she focused on technique rather than strength. yet she made sure that she kept the same strength and grace with every strike and jab. She then moved on the half an hour of martial arts against a punching bag again keeping it to the basics. It was also a great way to let out her frustrations. Even if it wasn't accepted by the Jedi way. It felt good and kept her sane over the years.

Once she had done that she went on to half an hour of pure endurance training. She did this by creating sets of three. First she sprinted to one side of the room. Did 50 push-ups then sprinted back and ran up again. this time she did 40 squat kicks ran back and forward again and did 100 sit up punches. That was one set. In total she did that 10 times in half an hour. She finally moved on to her cooldown exercises. It was cut short however due to her timer going off signaling that she had only one quarter of an hour left to get to the halls. When she walked she felt a sharp pain in her leg. '' dang it I over stimulated it again. '' she cursed herself. It was going to require some healing before it would swell again.

'' oh boy mai is going to be thrilled again. Still remember her last scolding. I'm almost curious whit what she'll come up this time.'' She joked to herself after she limped to the halls of healing once she reached Ticarty office she knocked on the door. It slid open and Ahsoka limped in. '' hey mai. I kinda did it again.'' She said to her personal healer with a nervous laugh. Ticarty shook her head. '' I swear Ahsoka your even more stubborn than a son of a nerfherder and a moisture farmer that became a Sith lord currently enveloped in a power struggle with his rival. I told you to take it easy'' '' but I did. Or at least I thought I did.'' She grinned as she took place on the medical bunk. '' there really is no hope for you is there? I'll be doomed to maintain your injuries forever.'' Ticarty said sounding defeated. '' hey! You almost make it sound as if you dislike my company! I thought we were friends.''

Ahsoka said mock hurt causing Ticarty to crack a smile while she healed Ahsoka's leg. '' I don't dislike your company. It's just that I wish It would fall outside worktimes.'' Ahsoka frown. '' but it does.'' '' somehow I'm working yet again.'' Ticarty returned. Ahsoka giggled. '' me you Barriss and Patme should take a movie soon.'' Ticarty nodded. '' sounds fun. We'll talk about the date another time. My shift just started.'' She said as she moved away from Ahsoka's leg. Ahsoka hopped of the bunk and moved her leg around a bit.'' Thx mai. '' call me up later tonight. We'll discuss a date then.''

With a nod Ahsoka left the office. And bumped right in to Anakin. Who stood with his arms crossed trying to look displeased. '' I had a feeling that you would be here. You've overdone it again haven't you?'' Ahsoka looked down '' yes master.'' He shook his head trying to fight a grin. '' honestly Ahsoka be more careful next time. If you keep this up you won't be ready for the mission and I'll have to pull you off. Force your suborn. You remind me of myself at your age. Well at least it only confirms that where brother and sister I guess. Now run along. You'll miss your lover if you don't'' with that Anakin left her very confused. 'He wasn't angry? Or even going to scold her? Well he scolded her somewhat. But it was more a warning.' She shrugged it off and headed for Barriss her chamber.

When she arrived she was met by luminaria. '' Ahsoka what are you doing here?'' she asked somewhat annoyed with Ahsoka's presence. '' I came to see Barriss master. She's my best friend and I'm happy to see her leave the halls.'' Ahsoka face fell slightly and then looked down. '' also I can still barely can believe that we've managed to save her from death.'' Despite disliking Ahsoka luminaria was grateful for her being so persistent on saving her daughter. And she was planning to show that. '' yes I feel the same. But she lives. And it's thanks to you that she does.'' Ahsoka gave a faint smile. '' it was a team effort. Besides if I hadn't taken her out for a flight. She wouldn't have died in the first place.'' Although it was true luminaria knew that there was more to it.

'' that's not completely true Ahsoka. Barriss was a target anyway. Because she is so close to you. Sidious would have hurt her just to hurt you either way.'' Ahsoka looked down. There was more truth in that than she liked to admit.'' I know it's just that I can't help to blame myself.'' Luminaria nodded. '' I understand how you feel Ahsoka. I really do. The difference is that you where there. I was not. I just returned from a mission when I learned that Barriss her father had died.'' Luminaria wasn't sure why she told the young Togruta this but she did it anyway.'' Was her father a...'' '' a Jedi?'' luminaria finished her question. Ahsoka nodded to confirm. '' no he was part of a milarian force organization called the Sudakai order. They were grey force users. But more lenient to the light side. He died on a mission 8 weeks after Barriss was born.'' Ahsoka didn't really know how to respond.

Luminaria understood why Ahsoka was so uneasy. '' she doesn't know does she?'' luminaria shook her head. '' there is no need for Barriss to know. It would only burden her.'' Ahsoka was about to respond when the door opened. And Barriss walked out. She had a big smile on her face as she directly walked to embrace her mother and secret lover. '' mom! Ahsoka! It's so great to see you guys out side of that chamber.'' Ahsoka grinned. '' well at least now you know why I hate it in there.''

It made Barriss burst from laughter. And it took her a while to calm down. '' well yes… but that is no excuse to try and sneak away.'' Ahsoka folded her arms and stuck out her tong in childish way. Before she chuckled and commended. '' aww but I thought it was a really good one.'' Barriss also chuckled at the purposefully childish behavior that Ahsoka was displaying. Luminaria just shook her head in disapproval. '' well at least it was worth a try.'' Ahsoka then turned serious both luminaria and Barriss noticed her change of mood. Then they sensed it too. A disturbance in the force. And it was a very bad one.

'' you guys sensed it too didn't you?'' both Barriss and luminaria nodded. But before they could give a solid answer Ahsoka's clink went off. '' _Ahsoka? Ahsoka do you read me?''_ Anakin's voice came through. He sounded rather concerned. And if Ahsoka had learned one thing, then it was a genuinely concerned Anakin mostly resembled very bad news. '' loud and clear master. What's going on?'' _'' it's the empire. They attacked ilium. Their stripping the planet for its crystals. All available forces are being summoned. For now we've been set on standby but we have to be ready when called.''_ Ahsoka surprised luminaria by how serious she suddenly looked. It was as if a whole new Ahsoka stood in front of her

'' where are you now master?'' _'' main control room with Obiwan. Were currently monitoring the battle. You?''_ '' I'm still in the hall's. I'll be heading your way ASAP. Ahsoka out.'' She cut the Com down. And looked apologizing to Barriss. '' I'm sorry Barriss. I know we hat plans today but duty calls.'' Barriss smiled at her lover. She cursed the fact that her mother was standing next to her at the moment. '' it's alright Ahsoka. I understand. Just stay save, and go get 'em.'' Ahsoka smirked. '' always now bye. And see ya, both of you!'' she said as she ran away.

Luminaria looked flabbergasted at her daughter. Barriss noticed it. '' yes I know Ahsoka might be immature at times… well most of the time honestly. But when it comes to battle she's very serious and doesn't joke around.'' Luminaria was still slightly stunned by Ahsoka's sudden change in behavior. '' it appears so.'' She mumbled. Then turned to Barriss. '' let's go home I'll make some real tea.'' Barriss locked arms with her mother and smiled. '' I'd love that mom.''

* * *

 **Pfffew it's finally done. This took me a while sorry for that. Again as usual some personal stuff came up. Like the passing of my great grandmother she was 90. Also I had to work in a retail store during the infamous Christmas week. You know the week where everyone decides to do their grocery's oh and for those who want to know. Asheela's name Darth Israfil – is an Islamic angel, whose name means "the burning one." What that means you'll discoverer later hehe. For now I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**holy balls it has been long since i released something. i an really sorry for that. but don't you worry i am back at least for now. i hope you guys will love this chapter, cause i had a blast writing it. i know i suck at fighting scenes. i just hope i made something half decent out of this.**

* * *

Ahsoka stood uneasy at the bridge of her flagship the resolute. They were summoned to Illum 4 hours ago. The empire had been put on the defensive however they were still winning the fight. Ahsoka looked up to her master. He too had a very bad feeling about this this engagement meant war. They both knew that. However It was a war that they couldn't win or afford to fight. Admiral Yularen snapped them both out of their thoughts. '' 12 minutes until we reach Illum general.''

Anakin nodded. '' tell the men to head to their battle stations. '' he was about to make his way to the hangar. But turned to Ahsoka. '' snips I need you to stay on the bridge this time. You're in no shape to steer a fighter or to fight.'' Ahsoka wasn't going to argue. She knew that He was right. Besides she was the next best commander they had available. If Anakin miraculously got shot down. She'd have to take over. And she was the only one who he knew that could handle battles on this scale without faltering. '' got it Skyguy!'' Anakin gave her a thumbs up before heading to his destination. she turned her gaze back to the window. She folded her arms as she watched the swirls of hyperspace. Rex came to a halt next to her.

'' nervous commander?'' '' uhuh.'' Ahsoka reacted absentminded. '' a penny for your thought's?'' he asked with an amused chuckle. '' this whole engagement rubes me wrong….'' '' aaand?'' asked rex inquisive. Almost sensing what was really on her mind. '' I guess I'm frustrated. Today is the day Barriss got released from the hospital. I wanted to spent time with her, but now I'm here. And I can't even fight.'' Ahsoka grumbled. '' commander?'' a lieutenant moved to her. '' we are ready to exit hyperspace within 5 minutes.'' Ahsoka nodded.

'' thank you lieutenant. Return to your station.'' He saluted and shuffled away. Ahsoka took a deep breath. It didn't matter how much she did this. commanding the entire legion was something that made Ahsoka feel uncomfortable. She was more than well aware that the fate of every man now hung in her hands and decisions. Even skyguy's. This was a burden she didn't want, but had to take. Rex saw how stressed she was and squeezed her shoulder. '' you'll do fine. You always do.'' Ahsoka gave a weak smile. '' there are around a million places I'd rather be right now.''

Rex chuckled. '' that's a lie. There is only one place you really want to be at the moment. So the sooner we win this. the sooner we get to go home.'' Ahsoka playfully punched rex. '' you know me to well. Tell you what. Next time we go to the bar the first few rounds are on me. Maybe you can finally find a date.'' Rex was about to reply butthey were interrupted.'' commander. Reaching destination in 20 seconds.'' Ahsoka nodded and counted in her head. '' .1 NOW!'' their eyes went wide as they saw the state of Illum it was completely strip-mined. Large chucks of the planet broken off. It was beyond saving. The imperial presence way bigger than taught. '' are those. Harrowers? Shit! Marg sabi now!''

Ahsoka's voice thundered over the bridge. '' master were in trouble I'm launching the marg sabi.'' She turned to the bridge staff. '' divert all power to the bowl shields. And charge the hypervelocity guns were going to need them!'' the ship rumbled as imperial fire rain down on the shields. rex had to hold on to Ahsoka to make sure she didn't tumble over. On the hologram they could see that the hypervelocity gun's fired. They tore a few ship's apart and one harrower. distracting the rest from the fighters. And bombers that by now swarmed the enemy ships under lead of Anakin.

Ahsoka swiftly ordered the ships to turn around and prepare for battle formation maw vega 6. This drove the aclimators forward in two diagonal lines opposite of one another. while the 6 venators made a V shape. from the12 aclimators 4 broke off to protect the venators from the flanks. Anakin took notice and immediately tried to bate the fighters in to the formations open space. Well whoever was leading the imperial fleet, was an impatient man. seeing how he send the bulk of his fighters to deal with it. Ahsoka noticed something interesting however. They weren't the main concern of the fight. It was as if the leading admiral didn't even notice that they were there. as most of the fleet broke off to chase down the defeated republic fleet to the starboard side. Leaving only a 3 harrowers 5 providence dreadnoughts. And 6 munificent frigates. Every other ship including the subjugator left to hunt down the other fleet.

Ahsoka knew how important it was to destroy this small fleet because it would leave a severe dent in to the enemy's defenses. They hat to drive off the empire from Illum no matter what. They shouldn't be allowed to get their hands on the kyber crystals. Ahsoka noticed that the majority of the vultures were now inside the space. '' close the jaws. Trap them between our ships and tear them to shreds with our point defense systems.'' Her orders were quickly executed and the vultures dropped like fly's. '' see your doing fine Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' no I'm not. the only reason where still alive. is because the enemy admiral, or whoever he may be. Is a complete incompetent fool.'' Ahsoka looked closer to the battle field. She was debating if she should pull the flanking aclimators in to the fight to speed things up. however she wasn't sure if she should. Yes reinforcments were on route but it would still take half an hour. It might also draw the attention of the subjugator

Ahsoka shuddered thinking back on the battle of the malevolence. Those were scary ships however they could be a double edged sword…. Ahsoka looked at the hologram and the subjugators movements. a brow raised. ''He wouldn't would he? '' she mumbled more to herself than anyone else. She assessed the battle field again The majority of the fighters were already down. And they also lost 2 providence cruisers. While they just lost 2 aclimators. Ahsoka blinked again when it clicked. She waited a few more seconds before she realized it. Yes this commander or whoever the hell it was. Was certainly going to do friendly fire. '' EVERYONE EVASIVE MANOUVERS! ANAKIN GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! THEIR GOING TO FIRE THE ION CANON!'' it didn't even take a second before Ahsoka was finished executing the order. When an electrical net rushed their way. All formations broke. Apparently the enemy wasn't aware of it either seeing how they panicked. '' all energy to the thrusters! Brace for impact!''

Everyone held their hearts. as the republic fleet climbed up as fast as they could, to evade the incoming hit. Rex looked concerned. They weren't going to make it. The ship rocked as they were hit by the electrical net. Everything went out. '' commander we've been hit.'' Ahsoka groaned. '' I can see that captain. I want Damage reports now.'' '' 2 of the venators made it out and half of our remainic aclimator-'' the sound of the ship powering up was a live saver. '' 3 of the venator's and half our aclimators Made it out un harmed. 60% of our deployed fighters and bombers are lost… damage reports says we lost our engines and half of our power capacity. Other than that. The resolute is fully functional. Enemy casualty's due to friendly fire are 100%.'' The captain finished his report.

Ahsoka sighed. '' so were sitting ducks with only half a fleet. Great. How long until they can fire another ion round?'' asked Ahsoka '' 40 minutes commander.'' By that time reinforcements would be there. So they just hat to hold out. '' very well. Signal al remaining ships. Defensive formations on this position. We have to hold out and wait for reinforcements from general kenobi.'' Then she activated her comlink. To see if Anakin was save'' master you there?'' '' I'm fine snips what's the status?'' ''we lost half our fleet and 60% of our fighters. The resolute took a beating but is still functional. Problem is were sitting ducks out here. Should we follow my plan and hold out until master Kenobi arrives?'' Anakin thought for a little. '' yea seems like the best plan. But I'll take a small elite team see if I can do some damage to that subjucator. Are the hypervelocity guns still online?'' '' systems are green but I feat that the resolute doesn't have enough power to give a full volley. We need to draw it in, to be in reach.'' Anakin bit his lip. They hat to take out that ion canon. He had a plan. It was risky but it could work. '' okay Ahsoka I need you to power down the fleet. That will draw them in. fake a power failure. When they are in range power up and fire. focus everything you've got on the subjugators shield generators. I will take a wing of bombers. We will focus on the ion canon. Let's hope they haven't learned from the last time.'' Rex eyes budged out of his sockets. '' general that is crazy!'' Yularen agreed with rex. Ahsoka looked at the situation. She rubbed her chin

'' hmm crazy enough that it might actually work.'' Ahsoka closed her eyes trying to listen on what he force told her. '' okay power down everything. Engineers I want them on the engines I want them repaired just in case. and divert all power to the hypervelocity gun. We only have one shot at this lets make it count.'' The ships powered down while Anakin and a wing of bombers pulled off from the fighter group. Just as Anakin predicted the subjugator came their way. the air in the ships was tense. seeing how only a few ships stayed behind to deal with the secondary republic fleet, that was fleeing. Ahsoka gulped trying to calm her nerves. They were completely dark and hat to guess when it was in range. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion when the subjugator Crawled closer and closer.

The wait was almost unbearable. Ahsoka's nerves couldn't handle this. ' come on soka keep it together. You have to survive this. Barriss is waiting on you.' She listened to the force. it was dead silent for a few more seconds. Only the strained breaths of the crew where heard. Ahsoka opened her eyes. She hoped this was enough. '' power up! fire the hypervelocity guns. you know the target.'' With one command all ships sprang to live. The roar of a charging gun tore through the ship. At the same time the subjugator unleashed a barrage. With no shields up it tore through the hull. The resolute barely held together. Then the release sounded and tree thick blue beams sped to the subjugator. A direct hit. the enemy shields collapsed instantly as their shield generator exploded.

'' Anakin now!'' a wing of bombers sped past the resolute and headed to the subjugator. '' all power to the shields.'' Ahsoka commanded. '' come on girl hold it together you can do it.'' She said to the ship. While the hail of fire was still barraging on the venators and aclimators. '' commander shields are dropping fast. Were down to 25 % we won't hold for long.'' Ahsoka gulped. ''please hold.'' She heard rex mumble.

Minutes trickled by as Below them another 3 aclimators exploded while on the enemy side 4 munificent frigates. The wall of fighters was desperately tryng to keep the swarm of vulture droids Suddenly something rocked she ship. '' commander shields are down.'' Next to them another venator went up in smoke. The fire power was too much. Ahsoka quickly used the force to envelope the ship in a shield. But she knew she would only last seconds. Still at this point every second counted. The hypervelocity guns fired again as their targets 2 harrowers crumbled in to nothingness. The second control tower of the resolute broke off. Taking hundreds of lives with it. Ahsoka could feel her shield slip. Then there was a bright flash as an explosion ripped through the subjugator ' Skyguy did it..' Ahsoka thought exhausted. But she knew it was end of the line for them. Even with the subjugator breaking off. Another explosion ripped through the ship as vulture bombers broke through the fighter line.

The remaining two venators and aclimators all fought like lions in a corner. Anakin and his wing bombed as much as they could. He lost almost all of his support when finally the sound of reinforcements sounded. Obiwan wasted no time as all of his fleet swiftly opened fire. The battered imperial and republican remnants were driven apart. The subjugator already fled the system. From Illun another 3 harrowers appeared but they too made a hasty escape. Ahsoka collapsed in relieve as she saw Obiwan fleet tear trough the imperial remnants consisting of a harrower few providence and a dozen munificent frigates Obiwan opened communications. '' anak- oh Ahsoka. how is everything? you look.. roughed up.'' Ahsoka grumbled.

'' we are master. We lost almost the entire fleet. We had a malevolence situation going on. The resolute is going to be grounded for a few months too. And it seems it was all for nothing. I mean look at Illum it's destroyed. '' Obiwan looked sadly. '' I know. Let's see what kyber crystals we can mine before we head back.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Asheela pov

I was furious. When I stormed out of my flag ship the reaper. How dared he to disobey my commands I told him to wait with the ion canon. I told him that this weren't the only reinforcements inbound. and still he refused to listen. I hoped that master Sidious would skin him alive. We could have won this battle if he'd listened. but no now we're 3 entire fleets down! the subjugator in ruins! and only half the crystals originally planned on, to show for. Over all this campaign costed us more than we gained. And we didn't even get to destroy any republican fleet's. Yes we crippled 4 beyond repair those fleets would have to be merged now. But still I rushed in to the palace. An walked over an acolyte. He roared after me. Demanding me to stop. I really had no patience for this. So I simply shot lighting in to his direction. That shut him up. I'd punish him later.

I made my way to the throne room and there the sniffling basters was. Licking the emperors ass clean no doubt. Grievous flanked me. He too was pissed at the failing of his apprentice. Both grievous and me bowed before Sidious. I could feel his rage. '' I told you not to fail me Apprentice…'' his voice was cold and filled with venom. My blood froze instantly. '' my emperor allow me to- ahhhhhhhhhgggggggg.'' Lighting ravaged my body. '' you failed me apprentice!'' he thundered. As he stopped his lighting. '' this apprentice told me you failed.'' Instantly my blood started to boil again. I knew my master could feel it as well. I shot up and tried to charge at the bloody boy. He was dead. '' your dead!'' I thundered. But was knocked back by a wall of lightening. '' SILENCE!'' Sidious roared. He then turned to grievous. ''My wrath why did my apprentice fail me?''

I looked at grievous. I knew the man hated me. He could get rid of me now if he wanted. But instead grievous stood up. he glared at his apprentice. '' because my apprentice foolishly ignored her orders. And engaged the republic fleet to early. Not only that but he also ignored our warnings regarding Skywalker and unnecessarily fired the ion canons resulting in a lot of friendly fire. After falling for the republic trap twice he fled like a craven dog. Forcing us to pull out before we were over ran by Kenobi and his third wave of reinforcements. A wave we knew was coming. But in his arrogance he dismissed it.''

I could feel Sidious his fury rise. '' is this true?'' he asked not just to me. But I nodded anyway. Too afraid to say anything. I scrambled back on to my feet. I saw Sidious looking at the navy staff behind me. They too nodded. Then I saw grievous his apprentice. He was cowering like a dog. Trying to squirm his way out of the room. I grabbed him with the force and pulled him in front of Sidious.

Sidious said nothing. He simply unleashed torrents of lighting. And he stopped every time just before the scum bag died. I looked with glee at his suffering. I was slightly ashamed. I knew it was wrong. but I wanted to join my master in to torturing him. I wanted revenge. It was as if master Sidious read my mind. Because he stopped and looked at me. '' I am sorry my apprentice. I am certain you want revenge for what happened.'' My eyes lit up. I nodded. Sidious gained a gleeful grin. '' good. Quakerav. You are being accused of high treason by me. For trying to pin me against my apprentice. For this I sentence you to die.'' He turned to me again. '' come my apprentice let us exact revenge on him together.'' He knapped his fingers to his royal guard. '' take him away.'' Quakerav was dragged away screaming for mercy. Mercy he wouldn't get.

Me and my master followed the guards. Before Sidious turned to grievous. '' oversee the crystal bleeding. And next time make sure your apprentice's obey. Dismissed.'' Together we continued our walk to the torture chambers. So we could get justice. This man Sidious. He was hard. But he was just. At least I think so.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka dragged herself in to the living room. The mental exhaustion finally kicking in. it was reaching late night before they returned to the temple. We saved a lot of crystals. However the Illum was lost. The planet destroyed. master Yoda took this news very hard. Ahsoka could swear that she saw him shed a tear. Ahsoka didn't even look around the room. instead she simply walked to the couch and crashed on its face fist. Her head landed on something warm but she was to tired to care. '' rough day?'' asked a very familiar voice. Ahsoka turned around and noticed that she was lying on Barriss her lap. '' Barriss? What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining.''

Ahsoka asked tired. It made Barriss chuckle. ''Ahsoka silly what do you think I'm doing here? I was waiting for you.'' She softly stroke one of Ahsoka's leku. It made the girl shiver with pleasure. Ahsoka gave a soft whimper. '' h-how long have you been here?'' '' just a few hours. My mum went to bed early so I decided to sneak out. Don't worry I told her I would be here to see you.'' Barriss leaned down to plant a kiss on Ahsoka's lips. At that moment Anakin walked in. he couched. '' ahem. Uhmm I'm going to bed. Don't make it to late you two. '' both Barriss and Ahsoka nodded. Before Anakin walked out. Their attention turned back to each other.

'' so how was the fight?'' Ahsoka bit her lip. '' ehmm…. stressful but I managed.'' Barriss sighed. '' what happened?'' Ahsoka kept chewing on her lip. '' you really don't want to know.'' Barriss leaned in for a kiss. Ahsoka was about to meet half way but. Barriss stopped. '' na-ha! First you're going to tell what happened.'' Ahsoka groaned. '' no fair '' barriss gave her a stern look. '' okay….'' She resided what happened. Barriss gasped a few times. Mostly a the times where the resolute almost exploded. '' so that's what went down. Can I get my kiss now?'' Barriss chuckled. '' yes you've earned it. My blade's queen.'' And gave Ahsoka a deep passionate kiss. Ahsoka crawled up slowly and sat down on Barriss her lap. Eventually she raised above Barriss. Barriss grabbed Ahsoka by the ass. Making Ahsoka groan and chuckle as Barriss squeezed her cheeks. Ahsoka playfully bit on Barriss her lips. as they departed for much needed air.

They could both feel the heat. But Ahsoka was a little too tired. For any of those activities. Barriss could see it in Ahsoka's eyes. '' so how was your day?'' asked Ahsoka as she settled back on to Barriss her lap. Refusing to leave her. '' hmm it was good. Want a drink?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yea sure.'' She allowed Barriss to stand up. Barriss disappeared in to the kitchen and came back with two ice cold bottles of beer. Ahsoka gave Barriss a moment to sit down before she settled back on to Barriss her lap. Her back against the couch leaning. She took a swig before she rested her head on Barriss her chest.''

It was relaxing. '' so how was your day?'' asked Ahsoka again. '' it was a lot of fun. Mum and I first had breakfast. Then we went in to the city. We helped building a shelter for the homeless kids. Then we had dinner at dex. After that we went to a movie. When we returned to the temple we did some meditation. Eventually we went to the training room did some sparring and had dinner. We cooked it together from fresh ingredients.'' Ahsoka sipped from her beer. '' hmm sounds like a nice day… better than mine at least.'' Ahsoka turned on the holonet and turned it to a music net. To her disadvantage it was slow and romantic music. Something that made it very hard for her to stay awake. '' you know helping those kids. It was great.''

'' you should have seen them Ahsoka. some were so young. barely 4 one of them sick. I healed him. poor thing.'' Ahsoka sighed. '' I hate Sidious.'' Barriss frown and started playing with the tip of Ahsoka's rear leku. '' I hate him for all of this. The war. The corruption. The state he left the republic in. the way how he abandoned those he should protect. And for killing you. I-I hate him.'' Ahsoka's breath was shacking. Barriss knew Ahsoka still blamed herself for her death. She placed a soft kiss against the temple. '' I guess I hate him too. if you put it that way. But soka…. Please it wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it. You couldn't have made it in time. No matter what. I should have sensed that guy behind me.'' they both took their last sip. Before placing the bottles on the coffee table with the force. it was silent. Nothing more than the soft music on the back ground.

It was perfect for Barriss. Just to hold Ahsoka like this again. She had it all. Her live couldn't be better now. Ahsoka lazily played with a braid of hair. She noticed that Barriss had grown during her time dead. '' you didn't cut it.'' She whispered. '' no you said that you liked it longer. So I decided to grow it a bit.'' Ahsoka gained a smirk. '' I love you.'' Barriss squeezed Ahsoka in a hug. '' I know. And I love you back just as much.'' The two sat for a few more minutes. Ahsoka rested her head on the Barriss her chest. Eventually Barriss heard the sound of snoring she looked down to Ahsoka there was a slight smile on her.

Barriss carefully lifted Ahsoka and stood up. she silently shuffled to Ahsoka's bedroom. Anakin came out of his room. He smirked when he saw Barriss dragging Ahsoka to her bed. '' she had a rough day I'm surprised she kept herself awake for that long.'' Barriss chuckled. '' me too. She took quite a while before she fell asleep. '' Anakin nodded and looked in to the living room. '' had a drink?'' Barriss nodded. '' yea I hoped it would bring her to sleep faster. Seems like it worked. But now I'm also very tired.'' Anakin couldn't hold a chuckle. '' you go bring her to bed. I'll clean up and close off. Ooh and Barriss. I am happy for the both of you. However if you hurt her…'' Barriss nodded. '' I know master. I know. ''

Barriss laid Ahsoka on bed and pulled off her clothing before pulling off her own. She had a slight blush when she noticed that Ahsoka wore no bra. '' she never does.'' Thought Barriss them before pulling off her own bra. She then laid down in bed next to Ahsoka. turning off the lights. Ahsoka immediately searched for the warmth of Barriss her body and cuddled closer once she found it. Barriss grinned and placed a kiss between the montrals. '' sweet dreams love. Sweet dreams.'' She heard Ahsoka groan it didn't take long for Barriss to pass out as well.

* * *

 **really i hoped you loved it. I've been very busy so yea sorry for not posting much. but in all honestly i've some projects ive been writing on i'll release them once finished.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka grunted as light shone through the window. Ahsoka tried turn away from the light. She heard a shuffle and darkness took its place. Dimming the light. It was warm and comfortable. The smell of lilac and gooseberries entered her nostrils. Ahsoka cuddled a little closer to the smell. She heard Barriss chuckle. Ahsoka looked up to meet Barriss her eyes. She blinked confused. '' huh?'' it only made Barriss giggle harder. '' you look so cute when you sleep. Or wake up.'' Ahsoka blinked. Not really realizing what Barriss said. tiredness still holds his grip over her. '' how late it is?'' was Ahsoka's question.

Barriss looked to the clock. '' 7.30 in the morning.'' Ahsoka wined and cuddled back to her original position. Clinging tightly on to Barriss. '' let's stay like this. The morning is evil…'' Ahsoka closed her eyes as Barriss busted out in another fit of giggles. However, Barriss was more than content to stay like this for now. She sighed when her giggling stopped. She could feel Ahsoka's hand draw circles on her stomach. Her warm breath heating her chest. Barriss wished they could stay like this for ever. Ahsoka thought the same. But suddenly an evil thought popped in her mind. Her hand slowly slid down Barriss her body. And entered her undies.

Barriss gasped when Ahsoka grabbed her staff. She looked up with a n evil glint in her eyes. She slowly started to stroke up and down. Barriss moaned softly. ''s-soka. What are you doing.'' Ahsoka's smirk grew. '' I'm going to make you feel really good this morning. After being in a hospital bed for that long. You deserve a little pleasure.'' Ahsoka spoke soft and seducing. She could see that Barriss was struggling to object. She sped up a little. She could feel Barriss tense and wiggle underneath her. Ahsoka knew that her lover was now trapped in her spell. She crawled up to look Barriss in the eyes. Barriss her breaths were speeding up. '' ah… Ahsoka…. ''

Ahsoka lowered herself. '' yes?'' she asked enjoying the huskiness in Barriss her voice. '' what is it Barriss?'' Barriss moaned. '' p-please…. D-don't s-stop…'' Ahsoka moved a little closer. '' you like this?'' Ahsoka whispered softly.'' Y-yessss.'' Barriss hissed. Ahsoka kissed Barriss. It was a long deep kiss. Ahsoka could feel that Barriss started to twitch. She started to moan trough the kiss. Ahsoka. felt herself heating up as well. She pressed a finger against her core. It was very wet. She moaned back she felt Barriss throb and buck. After a second Barriss laid still. Her breath rapid. ''force. Ahsoka.'' was all she said. Ashoka would chuckle and plant a kiss on Barriss her cheek. '' I take it you liked it.'' '' uhuh. '' Barriss would regain her strength.

Ahsoka would sit on top of Barriss and slowly lean down she'd look in to Barriss her deep blue eyes they would stay like that for a few minutes slowly Ahsoka would descent her leku dangling against Barriss her cheeks. Barriss would reach up and cup one of Ahsoka's cheeks both of them let out a gasp Ahsoka fully sad down. '' force Ahsoka. you're really that turned on?'' Barriss whispered. Ahsoka would blush '' have I ever told you about how cute you look when you blush'' Ahsoka would slowly move her hips up and down. '' I-I missed you so much Barriss.'' She would stop her movement and go in for the kiss they both closed their eyes when suddenly the door open. '' Ahsoka you still asle- '' Anakin would look at his Padawan and her girlfriend.

Anakin would blink at the two as they shot up in shock '' ANAKIN WHAT THE HELL! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?'' Anakin wasn't surprised by the fact that his Padawan wore nothing. he was surprised about how intimate they were when he entered. '' eh blushed and looked away. '' uhmm snips you're. '' '' NAKED? YES, I KNOW AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD KNOCK. YOU KNOW I LIKE TO SLEEP THAT WAY…'' she stood right in front of him. Anakin took a step back. '' I did knock snips you didn't hear it so I thought you were both still asleep.'' Barriss was still under the covers felling really uncomfortable. '' soka…. Calm down.'' Ahsoka would turnaround to be met with Barriss her look It was filled with shame… Anakin couldn't see it but Ahsoka learned to read Barriss by now.

''for me? please?'' Ahsoka walked back to Barriss and sighed. '' I'm sorry I know you hate it when I get angry. Skyguy could you just go… '' the door slid open and closed again. Ashoka grumbled. '' well that is one romantic morning ruined…'' Barriss chuckled and pulled Ahsoka in an embrace. '' well no worries. The day is still young. Besides I ow you a favor now and I plan to make up for it tonight.'' She smirked and kissed Ahsoka on the collarbone. Ahsoka stood up and as she did Barriss smacked her ass softly.

Ahsoka quickly dressed up in a lose white t-shirt and blue jeans Barriss wore something similar but her shirt was black they walked out of the room and grabbed a breakfast. Anakin would walk up to the two. '' so, what are your plans today girls?'' Ahsoka shrugged. '' haven't made them yet wanted to do some training but both Barriss and I still have to take it easy.'' Anakin looked at Barriss. '' honestly, I have no idea master Skywalker.'' Anakin smirked ''say snips the new speed's furious is out… speed's furious 3 might want to buy it while it's hot.

Ahsoka's eyes lit up. '' really? Cool yea lets grab it… you game Barriss?'' Barriss blinked. '' uhmmm okay… so what exactly are we going to pick up?'' Ahsoka blinked and Anakin grinned. '' speed's furious. Is a racing game me and Ahsoka loved to play during down time… you buy a basic race speeder and partake in underground races…? With it you can win money and new speeders you can also tune and pimp them.'' Barriss nodded. She never was one to play games. But she could get behind Ahsoka playing games.

And hey who knows playing games with her might be fun. '' sure, I'm in…'' Ahsoka whooped and bumped her fist in the air while having a spoon full of cereal on her mouth. It almost caused her to choke on it and both Barriss and Anakin laughed at her. Ahsoka blushed and sat down again eating her cereals Barriss rubbed her back. Anakin sighed as he took a bite himself. "so, I have to work soon. Obiwan wants me to teach the younglings." Ahsoka smiled as she finished her food "good. Ad long as you do not teach them how to break in it the council chambers like last time. Barriss looked shocked.'' he did what?''

Ahsoka chuckled. '' yep. he once thought the younglings how to break in to the council chambers… ohhh you should have heard master Windu afterwards.'' Anakin quickly shushed her while Barriss giggled. Anakin sighed and stood up. '' whelp I'll take my leave… have fun you two.'' Ahsoka and Barriss waved him a good bye as he left the apartment…'' soooo…? what are we going to do? I mean shops are still closed...'' Barriss remembered. Ahsoka in response nodded and said. '' well yea your right… lets take a walk through the gardens.'' She offered to Barriss while picking up the dishes and putting them away.

Barriss nodded in agreement. '' that sounds great actually. But first let's change in to something more presentable.'' Ahsoka frown and was about to ask what was wrong with what she was wearing. Barriss just gave her a standard. your kidding me Look and Ahsoka. Sighed. she took off to her room while Barriss followed Ahsoka took off her clothing. Suddenly Barriss hugged her from behind. '' shower?'' she asked. Ahsoka nodded. and stepped in to the shower Barriss quickly followed.

They showered for a good 20 minutes. and mostly made out after that they stepped out with a reluctant groan. Ahsoka pulled out her standard Padawan gear. while Barriss pulled on her clothing from last night her usual Padawan attire. After they were dressed and ready they slowly walked to the garden. Barriss noticed how Ahsoka seemed excited about something she was talking constantly while walking backwards facing Barriss. '' …and then well you know. we could go to Shili and go on a hunt to gather there. wouldn't that be great?'' Barriss rolled her eyes as Ahsoka kept rattling on ''I'm sure you...'' she bumped right in to luminaria, while walking backwards.

Barriss couldn't hold her laughter. '' morning master luminaria. '' Barriss said with a bow.'' luminaria grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulders Ahsoka flinched and froze. '' morning my Padawan. Padawan Tano. '' she said coldly. '' you would do well to remember to watch were you walk we would not want you to hurt yourself. or someone else.'' Barriss took note of her mother's tone. she did not approve. '' yes. Master.'' Ahsoka said softly. Feeling slightly humiliated. Luminaria releases Ahsoka. Ahsoka instantly stood next to Barriss and slightly behind.

'' so, what are you going to do today Barriss.'' Barriss gulped. '' me and Ahsoka were going to head to the gardens trying to get some quietness. '' luminaria sighed but nodded '' have fun Padawan's.'' she walked away her ropes waving behind her. Barriss and Ahsoka looked at her until she walked the corner. '' you mother really doesn't like me…'' she whispered. Barriss just sighed disappointed. '' I hope she'll change with time.'' She started walking again to the gardens. Ahsoka followed her. '' I just don't understand why? Why doesn't she like me?''

Barriss just sighed. '' she thinks you to mulch like Anakin. And not like how a Jedi should be. She probably also feels as if your replacing her… she doesn't want that.'' Ahsoka shook her head in reply. they walked in to the gardens. it was nice weather today they both took a deep breath and walked to a stone in the middle of the garden. near a three and a water puddle. They just sat there quietly. Until Ahsoka gave a whistle she looked around and gave another whistle. Barriss looked confused as to why she did that but suddenly it became clear. as a weird bird flew down and landed on Ahsoka's arm… Ahsoka tickled it and the bird chirped approvingly. Ahsoka chuckled too.

Barriss just looked at the two frowning. '' Ahsoka? Who's that? Ahsoka looked up to Barriss suppressed… the bird also turned to her. '' you can see her?'' Barriss again was surprised. but nodded '' hmm wow… you're the first besides me that can see her… she's a shy bird and doesn't show herself to the other Jedi… not even master yoda.'' The bird chirped in agreement. '' anyway. this is my friend Morai I owe her my live.'' Barriss seemed confused but smiled anyway. '' well hello Morai. may I?'' she asked Ahsoka. If she could pet Morai. '' I duno. you should ask her not me.'' Morai leaned forward '' think that's a yes.'' Barriss carefully started petting the bird the bird chirped as she was being petted by Barriss.

'' hmm I wonder why she showed herself to you. I mean she hasn't even done that with Anakin or Obiwan.'' Barriss sensed how strong in the force the bird was but what threw her off was that the sense she got from the bird was the same sense she got from Ahsoka's force presence. '' so. how did you meet her Ahsoka?'' Ahsoka smiled. '' well. I was walking trough the gardens after the mortis incident. And suddenly Morai was there… she has been with me ever since if not in body then in spirit…. I mean. how else would I stand a chance against Dooku and grievous and live? '' Barriss shrugged. '' well I'm glad she's with you then.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yea. you have no idea.'' She mumbled. They just kept sitting in silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahseela sidestepped the strike coming from the acolyte he was weak.'' pathetic…'' she was less than amused… the failure of ilium still enraged her even torturing that miserable apprentice of grievous didn't make her happy. she noticed the boy made a mistake. His strike was sloppy and with that she easily parried it with one hand. She had no problem. She just allowed him to attack again and again. No real challenge. He knew this was a new acolyte still in her mind that shouldn't be a reason for this sloppiness

Without warning she shot forwards and struck at his side he barely managed to block it. let alone counter. Ahseela unleashed a barrage on to him he eventually jumped out. but Ahseela swiftly threw a rock at him using the force however he was again being sloppy. he cut the roc in half but he outstretched his arm too much. without mercy she cut it off…

'' useless. utterly useless'' she commented as she walked away the boy was shaking with anger and pain. '' I'll destroy you for that!'' he yelled after her. She just threw her saber and cut off his head. '' stupid acolyte. She cursed… there was a thunder strike close bye and it started raining. Ahseela groaned. 'rain…. Always fucking rain on this planet…' she thought everyone ran in side as the weather alarms went off

'' hmm this weather just keeps getting better and better. '' she thought. she was in no hurry… she knew that a lighting strike wouldn't hit her. She had the force with her. Besides her master didn't want her to cower she saw masses run in to the palace… among the masses she saw a slave she recognized. It was that young girl that ran in to her when she was about to become the emperors apprentice. She didn't know the girl but she felt pity for her she knew who her owner was.

Darth grievous. A name that made even Ahseela shiver. She had spent the days reading in the Sith archives about grievous. Once she learned who he was. She felt foolish for threatening that man. She watched with pity as the slave girl fell and got trampled over by the crowd. Ahseela walked up to the girl who was whimpering in pain. She noticed her wounds. Then never had any proper time to heal at all. Well at least she was wearing something now. It still wasn't much but it was better than nothing at all.

Asheela suddenly wondered what she was doing here. Grievous was send to govern Shili as another insult to Sidious his hated enemy. Ahsoka Tano. Whatever this Togruta girl did it certainly brought the emperors wrath on to her. And grievous seemed to have a personal grudge against this Jedi as well. She turned her attention back to the girl. She didn't have long to help her. She knew the emperor would punish her for helping a slave so she had to be quick about it

'' slave stand up.'' She said the slave looked up in complete terror she obviously tried to stand up, but she failed miserably and collapsed with a grunt. Ahseela noticed a sprained ankle and sighed. Lifting her up with the force '' we better get you to the med bay before your master returns. what you doing here anyway? He's on Shili. '' she sighed. almost sounding relieved when she said. '' master grievous forgot me and left me behind. Mistress.''

Ahseela sighed ahs she helped the girl inside she felt really bad for her but couldn't show it to her. '' I'm going to bring you to the med bay. after that you'll have to save yourself. And you will owe me for this, you understand slave?'' she said forcefully. But the slave nodded. '' I understand mistress. '' Ahseela smiled. '' what is your name slave…. I don't like calling people slave. I preferred to call people by name.'' Asuna gulped and truthfully responded. '' Asuna wren.''

Ahseela blinked. '' wren… you mean clan wren? '' Asuna nodded. '' yes misters. they send me here hoping I would get tougher. Well. that backfired. but I'm not even sure if then know what happened to me.'' Ahseela could sense her sadness and shook her head... they entered the med bay she ordered the medical staff to patch Asuna up. Asuna thanked Ahseela. but Ahseela said nothing in return as she left. Asuna looked down again in sadness. She had hopped on one friend in Ahseela. but who was she kidding. that girl was the emperors apprentice. Why would she care about a dog like her?

Ahseela secretly heard Asuna's thoughts… it wasn't hard to hear them. even a deaf person could hear them. But still it hurt's her slightly. She sighed and made her way to the throne room… no doubt her master had a mission or task for her. as she entered she stood in silence. her master was on hologram with a strange looking zabrak. Her master spoke with a loud yet fear inducing voice. it was nearly inhuman '' darth maul…'' he said slowly with a long pause '' I have decided about your fate.'' Spite was in Sidious his voice.

Maul bowed. '' you will rule mandalore in my name. and in return. I will give you Kenobi and Dooku.'' there was another pause. the tension was sharp and it filled the air. '' if you refuse… you will die!'' Sidious said calmly as if he already knew mauls answer. darth maul grunted. '' what is thy bidding my master. '' Sidious gave a bone chilling chuckle. '' good… good! Give me a report on the situation on mandalore my oldest apprentice.'' He said it again slow as if he was driving and twisting a dagger in to mauls body

Maul also seemed aware of this he still responded with respect. Hatred was still in his voice tough. '' mandalore is yours my master. my deathwatch has occupied the planet and the puppet prime minister is doing his job. There are only a few patches of resistance let by Bo-katan Kryse and her night owls nothing my deathwatch can't handle master.'' Sidious nodded. '' I hope so for your sake my apprentice because I won't tolerate any failure from you'' maul bowed and disappeared.

Ahseela shivered. She'd got a nasty feeling from that one. Sidious turned towards her. '' ah my apprentice you arrived…. I have a mission for you'' Asheela bowed. she already guessed that he'd have a mission for her '' thy bidding is my master?'' Sidious grinned. '' I want you to find the ancient Sith academy and the valley of the dark lords on Korriban. Or morriban witch ever name you prefer… you may take one… and I repeat one companion with you. Your objective will be to find the academy temple itself and enter the antient dark council chambers. Am I clear my apprentice.''

Ahseela nodded. '' yes master. '' Sidious grinned. '' good… good... now you may ask questions. '' Asheela thought of something. '' darth grievous forgot his slave master… would you mind if I take her with me?'' Sidious shook his head. '' claim what's yours apprentice you are Sith. you don't ask. You take. However, you've seemed to have forgotten this lesion I will have to correct you.'' He let out a torrent of lighting Asheela screamed in pain he then stopped his barrage. '' any other questions my apprentice.''' He asked as if nothing had happened. Ahseela nodded. '' only one… when do I leave?'' Sidious smirked. '' now.'' Asheela bowed again and departed

She would have to pick up Asuna she instantly walked for the med bay Asuna was sitting on a bench her feet were being tended Ahseela stood in the opening of the door. Waiting for the medic to be done with the treatment. The medic noticed Ahseela standing in the door opening and force. Ahseela gave a gruff grunt. '' you done with her if so beat it. I have to talk with the slave. '' the medic shivered and nodded. '' y-yes, my lady. '' the medic basically fled the scene. Ahseela waited a while before she was certain that they were alone.

'' Asuna. Tell me how you feel at the moment'' Asuna shivered. '' b-bit better miss…'' Ahseela cut her off. '' please my name is Asheela do well to remember that'' Asuna nodded '' yes Ahseela. I feel better. I can walk again now. But. May I ask. why is a lady of the Sith with your status interested in a lowly slave like me?'' Ahseela sighed. '' because were going on a mission together Asuna. Our task it to find the valley of the dark lords. and more so. The lost academy of the ancient Sith empire.'' Asuna gulped. She was almost certain that she heard Ahseela wrong. "w-we? Y-you what me to help you?"

Ahseela nodded determined. "Yes, Asuna I want your help with this. Now let's go keep in mind failure is not an option but don't worry if things go well we'll be standing in the dark council chambers within days." Ahseela seemed confident from the outside. But from the inside she was shivering with fear. ' yeah great words stupid. But there is one problem. HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE WITHOUT A SHIP!?' she thought to herself. She'd hat to ask her master's for one. at that moment her master's words came in to mind. '' a Sith doesn't ask. He simply takes what he wants. She'd have to steal a ship

Ahseela sighed and started walking. Asuna followed closely behind. '' so, what's the plan?'' Asuna asked suddenly. Ahseela sighed again.'' First part is to steal a two-person ship. Then we need to head to Korriban. And once we're there...well… we'll see that once we're there I guess.'' Asuna gulped uncomfortably. She thought that this was a bad idea. She still followed Ahseela. Thanks to grievous she now knew better that to make a Sith angry. That however didn't stop her from asking one burning question. '' miss Asheela may I ask something.'' Ahseela nodded. '' well ehm. Ahseela out of all the people you could have chosen. Why did you choose me?''

Ahseela stopped for a second ant turned around. '' to be fair. You don't sense like the person to put a knife in my back just to advance your position. And seeing how grievous keeps you around, you must be at least competent enough to preform relatively difficult tasks. and lastly but for me not least. You seem like good company unlike hot headed Sith.'' With that Asheela turned around and started walking again. Asuna looked surprised for a second and then followed her happily '' then I won't let you down Asheela. '' she said determined. Ahseela nodded. '' you better not. Or I'm afraid that it'll be both our heads on a spike. '' Asuna's smile instantly dropped again

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aayla Secura was on the couch as she watched an action flick she sighed content. Suddenly the door slit open and kit walked in looking excused. She sat up slightly offering him a sympathetic smile. '' long day?'' she asked him. While he crashed down next to her on the couch. '' you don't even want to know. ware is flaring and all we seem to do is bicker among ourselves. At least skywalker manages to keep his head cool.'' He gave a scoffing chuckle. As Aayla raised an eyebrow. '' yea I know. skywalker keeping his head the coolest of all of us. ironic isn't it?'' Aayla crawled to her and knelt behind him. She softly rubbed the sides of his head from behind to try and calm him down.

He sighed and looked up at her. Something clearly bothered him but he never said it. Aayla looked at him noticing he had something on his mind '' what is it love?'' he sighed. '' it's just. I was surprised I mean you want me back after what happened? Why. You tasted the dark side. I know you did and it is why you never allowed any attachments… so why did you in the end?'' Aayla sighed. '' Because. I realized that… I couldn't hold myself to it in the end. The moment I realized that I'd been lying to myself all that time was the moment I realized that Sidious could have killed us all with a single command. I thought attachments would blind me and pull me to the dark side. Yet in the end the entire Jedi order was blind to Sidious for 13 years. ''

Kitt nodded '' okay. I guess but. I feel as if I am missing a point. '' Aayla sighed and said. '' to keep it simple I didn't want any true relationship in fear of being blinded again… however doing so we were completely blinded by Sidious for nearly 13 years. I realized that it wasn't relationships that was blinding me. Something else was. I just hope that one day I'll figure it out...'' kid in the meantime had turned around to look deep in to her eyes. he then gave her a kiss on the lips. '' we will find out what truly happened. I promise. And I also promise that no matter what I will make sure you'll never fall again.''

She chuckled and kissed him again. '' now look at you. it's you having the bad day yet here you are trying to cheer me up. '' he smirked. '' well what can I say. anything for my love.'' She grinned and stood up. '' oh, so cheesy. I'll grab some snacks and drinks then we can have a nice and quiet evening for our own strictly as friends of course when other Jedi arrive.'' he chuckled and stood up locking the door. '' no need for that.'' He then walked to Aayla's room to change his robes in to something more comfortable.

When he walked back. he heard something popping in the kitchen he suspected it would be a movie night for them and he had no problem with it. he sat down on the couch and hung on in. Aayla walked up and paced a bowl with popseeds she then placed a bottle of soda in front of the table and sad down on to kitt's lap. '' so, what you want to watch?'' she asked as she laid her head on his chest he wrapped her up in an embrace. As he said. '' don't care much to be fair… as long as it is relaxing or amusing'' she nodded and flicked on a romance they just hung silently watching the movie until Aayla asked. '' kitt. what happened today?''

He sighed. '' we had long discussions about skywalker and what we should do with him. some members including me think he's ready to join the council. other members however believe him still to be to childish.'' Aayla. nodded. '' I see. that is sad to hear. I don't know if skywalker is ready. But if you say he is he might be.'' She floats a popseed to her mouth and chews on it. '' hmm I had a clan to train to day. they were pretty docile today nothing much interesting went on. '' kitt chuckled.

'' you sound as if you were bored.'' Aayla looked up. '' I was. There was really nothing to do.'' He looked down at her and grinned. '' wana swap for a day. I guarantee you'd go mad within an hour.'' Aayla bit her lip. '' ehh.. I'd rather not find out. You may keep your seat. '' that brought a chuckle to kitt '' yea. I tough so.' He gave her a kiss between the lekku. Aayla leaned in even more when he did that. sighing content. Outside they suddenly heard running.

'' HEY AHSOKA! WAIT UP!'' Barriss her voice could be heard throughout the hall. Ahsoka's reply was swift. '' NAHAH! THIS RACE WAS YOUR IDEA. PREPARE FOR DOING THE DISHES WITH HAND LADY!'' Aayla chuckled. '' hmm those two might need some help in hiding. '' she said kitt nodded in agreement suddenly they heard a loud crash and a yell from Ahsoka suddenly Barriss her panicked voice could be heard prompting Aayla in action. as soon as she opened the door she could see Ahsoka sitting against the wall while Barriss was healing Ahsoka's leg.

Barriss looked concerned. '' I told you Ahsoka. Be more careful your leg is still weak it needs rest! You can't just go around running everywhere. Haven't you noticed you start getting hurt faster and faster. '' Ahsoka gave her an annoyed look. '' its not that bad.'' Barriss sighed. but she had an idea on what she should say to scare her in to listening. '' Ahsoka as healer I can firmly say that if you keep this up you'll get to spent the next 3 weeks in to a hospital bed while we need to remove the leg and place a prosthetic one. Of course, you'll have to stay longer due to you needing time to readjust. something the healers want to follow closely.'' Suddenly Ahsoka went pale

Aayla smirked together with Barriss. '' yea we wouldn't want that, now would we?'' Barriss asked her. Ahsoka shook her head '' n-no….'' she mumbled. Barriss chuckled. '' I thought so. now for the next 3 days you'll be banned from running training or anything that could possibly put any strain on your leg you'll need to give it rest Ahsoka'' Ahsoka nodded again. Suddenly noticing Aayla. '' ehh... master secura… we didn't disturb anything did we? '' Aayla shook her head.

'' nonsense. I was just hanging on my couch doing nothing. I just went to see if everything was alright.'' She responded she then looked to the door. '' whelp. I better get back to doing nothing.'' Both Barriss and Ahsoka chuckled as they saw Aayla return to her quarter. Barriss helped Ahsoka stand up Ahsoka wrapped an arm around Barriss her neck walking with a severe limp causing Barriss to sigh. '' you know Anakin is going to be mad.'' Ahsoka bit her lip… '' help cover it up?'' she asked pleading. only to hear Anakin's voice behind them. '' cover up what?'' he asked curious

Ahsoka visibly force. '' ehhhm…. master what are you talking about? C-covering up what? W-why are you here?'' she whimpered. while on the side Barriss had to fight not to burst out in laughter Anakin raised an eyebrow. '' well… you two were taking quite long so I wondered what was going on. Barriss is only just released after all and she had a heart surgery lately. I thought something might have been wrong. '' Barriss grinned. '' I'm fine master skywalker. But this stubborn Togruta next to me however….''

Anakin hat already noticed Ahsoka not putting pressure on her still healing leg he unconsciously rolled his eyes. 'typical.' He thought. '' Ahsoka what's wrong with your leg?'' he asked trying to bait the truth out of her. She gulped but tried to play it off. '' ehh nothing… it's absolutely fine.'' '' well if it's fine why don't you stand on it?'' Anakin instantly shot back Ahsoka couldn't find a reply knowing she was screwed. '' I went through my ankle while walking…'' she mumbled Anakin looked at Barriss to see if Ahsoka was lying.

Barriss nodded. '' she's speaking half the truth. She went through her ankle while running after I warned her not to run. then she got herself a face full of temple hallway floor and injured her leg. Once again might I add...'' she gave Ahsoka an accusing look Ahsoka just looked down to the ground Anakin sighed. '' good force Ahsoka…. Exactly how many days has it been since I told you about being careful.'' '' which is a hypocrisy when it comes out of your mouth. mister face Sidious alone. Mister scale the turret wall. mister ram a ship in to an enemy ship.''

Anakin frowned. '' that's beside the point miss ignore orders and join the mission to infiltrate the most dangerous prison in the galaxy.'' Ahsoka. Grunted. '' well I had a good teacher in ignoring orders.'' After that comment Ahsoka and Anakin had a short stare down until Barriss interrupted both of them. '' hmm so this is the infamous bickering I've heard so much about. '' they both shot Barriss a warning glare while Barriss just chuckled. '' I can see why Obiwan suggested bringing snacks to the show.'' both Ahsoka and Anakin looked at Barriss with an annoyed frown. ''' oh, yea he's the one to talk. '' Anakin grumbled.

Anyway, Ahsoka back to topic. You really have to be more careful. '' Ahsoka sighed as they started walking. '' I know master. Barriss told me what could happen if I didn't.'' he nodded with approval. '' good you start to learn. you might make it a Jedi knight after all.'' he jokes Ahsoka gave him a punch in the side. '' faster than you'll ever be a master at least.'' She gave him a challenging smirk. Barriss looked an Anakin for a response. '' hmm that a challenge?'' Ahsoka grumbled and ignored his question. They walked in to their apartment.

Ahsoka crashed down on to the couch raising her leg lightly supporting it on the end table. she threw Anakin the game but she missed him it fell to the ground. Ahsoka huffed and brave both Anakin and Barriss a warning glare. Barriss worked hard to not laugh at her girlfriend and swiftly said.'' Mind if I use the shower here?'' Anakin pointed Barriss to the door and it picked up so he could push it in to the console. While Anakin and Ahsoka played their game racing against each other.

Barriss swiftly locked the door behind herself and stripped off her clothing she then turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. while she waited she looked in to the mirror. her hand trailed over the scar were her heart got transplanted a burn mark still visible. She sighed and shook her head. 'I should have been more alert.' She whispered to herself. '' **I agree.''** Replied a dark voice within herself. Barriss closed her eyes desperately trying to make sure Ahsoka wouldn't notice. panic over took her as she heard the voice again.

'' w-what are you doing here I tough I got rid of you.'' She said stepping in to the shower. '' **and you did. Thanks to that blasted Togruta. However, when you died. In your last moment you gave birth to me again. Your failure to do anything made you realize how weak you are. Your jealousy of Tano.''** Barriss froze. '' impossible. why would I be jealous of Ahsoka? She's my girlfriend. I love her!'' her dark side gave her a mocking chuckle. '' **do you? Wasn't it you wishing you could be normal like her? Wasn't it you feeling fed up with how you died because you failed to save yourself while she fought 5 at a time… your weak and while Ahsoka is strong. you know it.** ''

A tear escaped Barriss as she realized she had been jealous of Ahsoka. She wished she could be just as strong. '' **yes... now you see. You fear of being unable to keep up. To be forever in her shadow. But fear not. there is a master of the dark side right here in the temple. He could teach you… and then you could become just as powerful as the one you love.''** her dark side spoke seductively '' Dooku….'' Barriss whispered to herself

She was about to reply wen a knock on the door shook her out of her trance. '' Barriss are you alright? You've been in there for quite some time now.'' Ahsoka's voice came through the door sounding concerned. Barriss suddenly realized what just happened. 'no… your trying to seduce me… I won't listen' '' **your loss then.''** Said her dark side to her and vanished. But Barriss was certain that she'd return again. '' I'm fine Ahsoka. don't worry.'' she said but her voice failed to convince even herself. There was a long silence from Ahsoka before she said '' okay… ''

Ahsoka sounded unconvinced as she walked back to Anakin. Anakin gave her a questioning look. Ahsoka simply sat down and said. '' she says she's fine.'' Anakin lowered the controller again looking at her. '' you don't sound convinced. '' Ahsoka took a sip from her soda and looked at the door. '' that's because I am unconvinced. So far, every time Barriss says she's fine, something is not fine at all.'' Ahsoka gave a deep sigh. '' but I won't push her.'' Anakin resumed the game however he noticed Ahsoka's attention was no longer with the game. After half an hour Barriss finally emerged from the bathroom. She sat down quickly next to Ahsoka and took her in a hug. Making Ahsoka feel a little better.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka woke up with a grunt. her leg was throbbing lightly as she woke up. She looked to the side to seen Barriss pressed close to her. this sight brought a smile to Ahsoka. he traced a finger over Barriss bare back. Barriss shifter her leg over Ahsoka's waist still vastly asleep. Ahsoka chuckled wondering what she was going to do today. she wanted to do some training but there was no way that was going to happen with the way her leg was. Suddenly Morai flew in to her chamber landing on the edge of her bed.

'' hmmm Morai? What's up?'' Morai looked concerned. _'' the force Ahsoka. it's shifting. Anakin falling in to the light… under my influence caused the Bogan to make a counter move… a dark side avatar has been chosen. I do not know who but you must be warry._ '' Ahsoka instantly looked fearful at Barriss. '' _no, it is not her. Tough. you can sense it to, right? The dark side returning inside her.''_ Ahsoka nodded '' I do. But not just her I'm afraid… your brother. His corruption is still within me. I can feel it trying to poison me again.''

Morai chirped concerned the chirping woke Barriss but she didn't move. '' _I noticed Ahsoka. but do not worry. your save father made sure of that. After all he linked our spirits in order to combat it. My light will shield you.''_ Ahsoka sighed. '' I hope your right Morai. I truly do.'' Barriss groaned softly. '' you hope who's right?'' Ahsoka turned around to look at Barriss. '' oh. nothing was just mumbling in to myself.'' Barriss didn't seem like she bought it but decided not to go in to it any further. Morai took back Ahsoka's attention.

'' _the Jedi need help they need a master in the dark arts. If not as a member then just as an advisor.''_ Ahsoka nodded. '' Dooku might fit that description…'' she said to Morai. '' Barriss sat up. '' okay Ahsoka who are you talking to? cuss this is getting weird. '' Ahsoka frown. '' you can't see her?'' Barriss frowned confused. '' see who?'' Ahsoka looked at Morai but Morai was already gone. '' uhhh… I must be going crazy from not being able to do anything with my leg.'' she said. '' _yeez thanks for leaving me hanging Morai.'' ''sorry Ahsoka. Something called for my attention.''_ At that same time Barriss said. '' well you have yourself to thank for that '' Ahsoka just huffed at the comment

'' I might visit Dooku today. you want to join me?'' Barriss bit her lip she wasn't certain if she should. But seeing Ahsoka look she instinctively said yes. Ahsoka nodded and stepped out of the bed walking to the shower. Barriss stretched and waited for Ahsoka to return. Her wait was short as Ahsoka reentered after 10 minutes having a towel hanging around her neck. she however didn't fully dry herself off. Barriss bit her lip seeing Ahsoka like that. her emotions betrayed her and Ahsoka picked up on them. She turned to Barriss with a smirk.

She slowly crawled on to the bed her face hovering in front of Barriss. '' hmm someone is feeling naughty huh?'' she chuckled when Barriss nodded in response making Ahsoka chuckle even harder she planted a kiss on Barriss her lips. '' your mother would certainly not approve of this behavior Barriss. Can you imagine what she would think when she discovers that her o so once sweet and innocent daughter got trance formed in to a horny fox?'' Barriss groaned clearly not really picking up what Ahsoka was saying.

START OF THE LEMON SCENE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Ahsoka looked down noticing Barriss her cock increasing in size she slowly took it in one hand and started to move her hand stroking it teasingly slow. it caused Barriss to let out a gasp of both agony and pleasure. Ahsoka gave Barriss a kiss as she kept stroking her. there was a knock on the door this time Ahsoka heard it. '' DON'T ENTER. I'M BUSSY!'' in shock of the knock she pulled Barriss her dick a bit harder than intended causing Barriss to utter out a loud moan. within seconds a loud roaring laughter could be heard. '' sure snips. have fun!''

After being frozen for a minute Ahsoka started stroking again violently kissing Barriss as she too was heating up. Barriss leaned back on her arms allowing Ahsoka to follow forward if she wanted to continue the kiss. Ahsoka did in deed follow as she slowly kept stroking Barriss. while Barriss her dick grew to the full size of 6.1 inch. Ahsoka smiled at her. Lowering herself to Barriss her crotch she then took the penis in to her mouth and started licking the staff. Barriss slowly went to lay down as she spread her legs so Ahsoka had better access.

Ahsoka started bobbing her head up and down with care making sure every right spot was hit this caused Barriss to arch her back in ecstasy. '' hmm yeasss… just like that… '' she groaned as she caressed one of Ahsoka's leku. Ahsoka started to moan in to Barriss her penis as she started receiving pleasure form the touch. She kept bobbing her head at a relatively fast pace as she let her tongue run over the head of Barriss her penis. after receiving a positive reaction from Barriss she tried something new.

She pushed the tip of her tongue in to the small slit of Barriss her penis wiggling her tip of the tongue inside it. As a result, it drove Barriss mad with incoherent burbling and soft yet passionate moans of pleasure. Ahsoka didn't had to wait long as Barriss came in to her mouth with violent trusts. Ahsoka eagerly drank it up before moving back up. smiling at Barriss as Barriss tried to catch her breath. Ahsoka simply rested her head on Barriss her chest. ''' hmm was that good?'' Ahsoka asked smiling. Barriss grinned at her

'' love... that was great…. "She then used the force to flip them around s barriers would be on top. she grinned at Ahsoka her eyes having the glimmer of a predictor that is about to feast on her pray. Ahsoka merely tried to prepare herself for the upcoming onslaught. Barriss started with small pecks on Ahsoka's collarbone. She then slowly started working her way down. Until she reached Ahsoka's breasts. She would fondle and play with them. squeezing them, as she nibbled on Ahsoka's hardened nipples.

Ahsoka gasped as Barriss gave a small thug to her nipple before releasing and continuing the trail of soft kisses. Ahsoka wanted to move her hips upwards so Barriss would be faster on her destination but Barriss had other plans and stopped Ahsoka from doing so pining her down with a pushing kiss just below Ahsoka's belly. Ahsoka groaned slightly frustrated. Barriss waited before continue her last few kisses downwards. When she was about the kiss Ahsoka's clit however she stopped hovering above it.

Ahsoka looked at her wondering why Barriss stopped. Barriss grinned knowing Ahsoka could feel her breath on Ahsoka's now well lubricated slit. The wait tortured Ahsoka. She was about to say something to Barriss when Barriss unexpectedly gave a kiss on to her clit. This sudden stimulation was unexpected causing Ahsoka to buck as she let out a surprised moan. Making sure to pin Ahsoka down Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's tights. firmly pinning Ahsoka in her grip. As she started her assault of kisses and licks. All of witch on the surface. Ahsoka desperately grinded her hips as to get Barriss her tongue inside of her.

Barriss gave a chuckle as she knew Ahsoka's intent. She finally slit her tongue inside of Ahsoka's slit. It had a slightly sour taste. but the sourness was completely dominated by a sweet salty taste. Ahsoka gain gave loud moans as she pressed herself in to the bed. Barriss wasn't certain what Ahsoka was mumbling but it was something along the lines of. '' yea... right there that's the spot.'' Barriss cold feel two soft hands approach the back of her head she suddenly felt some pressure being pushed in to Ahsoka's crotch

Barriss didn't mind and started wiggling her tongue inside of Ahsoka's slit. She paid good attention to the way Ahsoka's body moved. she sometimes went upwards to suck on Ahsoka's clit as well allowing Barriss to insert a pair of fingers. It didn't take long for Ahsoka to reach her orgasm as she was already frustrated from Barriss her teasing. Barriss for a moment had the thought of denying Ahsoka her orgasm. But she found that a bit to cruel to do right now.

Ahsoka's orgasm was swift and violent. Her entire body shivered in an orgasmic bliss as Barriss slowly kept licking her. allowing Ahsoka to ride out her orgasm with as much pleasure as possible. Once Ahsoka's body felts still and only her labored breathing could be heard, Barriss decided to crawl back up lying next to Ahsoka. Taking her in to an embrace. Ahsoka turned to face Barriss and gave her a possessive kiss. '' who… would… have thought… you'd be… that good…'' Ahsoka said slightly fatigued.

Barriss replied once the kiss was broken. '' I just tried to impress. '' Ahsoka chuckled. '' you certainly did. '' her hand slowly stroking Barriss her cock while Barriss lazily fingered her keeping themselves turned on. When both of them had caught their breath Barriss started to position herself between Ahsoka's legs. Ahsoka tried to get herself in the ideal spot widening her legs as far as she could so Barriss had the best reach she could get in this position.

Barriss sat in a kneeled position between Ahsoka's legs while Ahsoka laid on her back her upper body supported on her arms. Barriss rubbed her cock on to Ahsoka's pussy to lube her full hardened cock. Barriss shot Ahsoka a questioning look. Ahsoka gave a nod to signal she was ready. With that Barriss slowly pushed in. Ahsoka hissed slightly Barriss took this as that it hurts and wanted to pull out. but Ahsoka wrapping her legs around her waist stopped Barriss. she gave Ashoka another questioning look.

Ahsoka smiled at her. '' feels good.'' she said. with that Barriss started to push back in again further and further with every stroke. Barriss and Ashoka both moaned softly in union as they started their love making. Ahsoka grinded her hips at the rhythm of Barriss her thrusts. Barriss and Ahsoka both gasped with each thrust Barriss then grabbed Ahsoka by the hips to have better grip he leaned forward as she started to make out with her lover. During their kiss both became heated as Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Barriss her neck her leku started to twitch.

Barriss her thrust speed up significantly as slapping sounds and muffles gasps and moans filled the room. They were forced to break their kiss Ahsoka's moans were loud as Barriss her thrusts became rough and hard suddenly there was a knock on the door. '' EY BOTH OF YOU STILL BUSSY IN THERE?'' Anakin's voice came amused through the door. out of sheer bliss Ahsoka responded more moaning than talking. '' A-ALMOST DONE!'' Again, Anakin busted out in laughter as he walked away.

Ahsoka started to kiss Barriss again as Barriss growled feeling her dick starting to throb. Ahsoka suddenly pulled her down in the kiss. she was now laying on top of Ahsoka making out feverishly, as she could feel Ahsoka's walls contract around her staff. with a few deep thrusts she shot her load inside, grunting in to the kiss. this was enough to finish Ahsoka off as she too reached her orgasm. They both collapsed and just aid there in the bed. after a minute Barriss slit out of Ahsoka. Ahsoka gave a grunt in protest but she knew they had things to do today so they couldn't stay much longer.

END OF SCENE!

Barriss laid next to Ahsoka. again, sharing a kiss. '' that… was… wow…'' Barriss managed to utter out. '' Ahsoka sighed in agreement. '' yea… you tell me.'' They lust laid there in silent bliss for a few more minutes. their hands tracing the others body until Ahsoka finally sat up. '' we should get out of bed before people start to suspect things.'' Barriss groaning in protest. '' but I don't wana…'' she sighed ash Ashoka shot her a look. '' fine…'' she to stood up from their shared bed after a shot shower/make out session. They finally emerged from Ahsoka's room.

Anakin sat on the couch watching the news with a huge smirk on his face once. Ahsoka gave him a warning glare. One he ignored. '' so. Had fun?'' he aside teasing. '' y-yes. master skywalker.'' Replied Barriss with a blush. '' Anakin grinned. ''I could hear that.'' Ahsoka blushed now as well. '' w-well now you finally know how I felt when you and Patme were on the republic 500. '' Anakin chuckled. as Barriss and Ahsoka said down. Anakin couldn't stop his laughter however so Ahsoka asked. '' what's to funny sky guy?

''It's just. That well. your relationship has been so short and you're already fucking each other.'' Ahsoka shot him a look but Anakin continued.'' I mean in this relationship both of you have been hospitalized. '' he pointed to Ahsoka. ''you Ahsoka got your leg cut off. while you Barriss died. That was like a month of your 1 month and a few days long relationship already.''

Ahsoka growled. '' coming from the guy that married someone after dating that person for barely 2 weeks. Besides me and Barriss were close friends ever since geonosise.'' Anakin chucked. '' correct. And I'm not judging you. But keep in mind. I was in love with Patme ever since I met her on Tatooine as a slave b-…'' '' are you an angel?'' quipped Ahsoka with a mischievous grin. Anakin grew pale. '' how… do you…'' Ahsoka grinned. '' you know who. Anakin hung his head with a sigh from embarrassment. Barriss was laughing on the side. '' oh gosh master skywalker. that line was horrible even I know that.'' '' I was nine!'' he said embarrassed.

Anakin got a saving call from Obiwan. _**'' Anakin meet us in the council chamber. something happened. ''**_ Anakin frown. '' want me to take Ahsoka and Barriss with me?'' Obiwan frown over the hollo but said nothing. _**'' no Anakin just you.''**_ Anakin gave a firm nod. '' got to go girls sorry.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' go get em master.'' With that Anakin left the room and Ahsoka turned to Barriss with a grin. Barriss looked curious. '' what?'' she asked Ahsoka while Ahsoka's grin got wider. '' are you an angel?'' asked Ahsoka to Barriss. Both of them bursting out in laughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahseela and Asuna had been spending all night trying to find a suitable ship to steal. And eventually they did They did find a nice ship to steal. Easy to operate with a crew of two people they found a modified gx-1 freighter.

next to the standard turret it had a secondary turret nest on the bottom and two ion canons on each wing. The bridge also had a pair of laser canons that they could fire from the pilot seat. On the side it had two missile bays as well. Ahseela really seemed to dig the ship. she wanted it. It was still relatively early in the morning and the ship had been refueling all night. she knew this because once she saw it she stayed the rest of the night studying the crew. Asuna kneeled next to her as they watched the hangar bay. Asuna was now kitted out in some proper traveler's gear as well. Ahseela gave Asuna her old gun so she could at least defend herself.

When they noticed that the crew of the ship was out. They took their chance and went for the ship… as Ahseela used the force to pull off the fuel line Asuna went instantly for the bridge to start up the ship they suddenly heard yelling behind them as the crew of the ship ran back. '' Asuna checked what was wrong and realized the ship had a silent alarm that went off when she powered up the ship. '' Ahseela the ship it has a silent alarm somewhere. I take it there is also a tracking beacon.'' Ahseela. Nodded. '' well deal with it once were out of here.'' Asuna nodded and tried to lift the ship up.

Two of the former crew made it up as Asuna lifted the ship up. '' AHSEELA TWO MEN MADE IT IN!'' she yelled as she barricaded the door do the bridge. Asheela looked at the ship and saw the two men disappear in to it.' she sighed and jumped up the ramp closing it as she went inside of the ship the rest of the crew firing at the ship hoping to get through its shields. The imperials heard the ruckus and ran to see wat was wrong. The captain yelled that they were stealing his ship. Asuna gulped as anti-air turrets went online

Ahseela activated her sabers again as she saw the two crew members. both looked relatively young just like she and Asuna. On Twi'lek girl the other a human male. The moment they saw Asheela they opened fire with stun blasters. Ahseela swiftly deflected the shots and redirected them back hitting both of them. '' coast is clear Asuna. '' she said as she bound the unconscious crewmembers in bindings. '' no were not! anti-air towers went online.'' Just as Asuna said that the ship rocked with an explosion. '' were hit! Shields knocked out left engine down to 30% ''

Ahseela grunted. '' don't worry have faith in yourself Asuna.'' Asheela opened the barricaded door with the force. She walked n to the bridge. '' IMPERIAL CONTROLE THIS IS AHSEELA JANNLAR ABOART THE GX-1 MODIFIED FREIGHTER. I ORDER YOU TO SEISE FIRE I REPEAT SEISE FIRE! '' Ahseela hoped it would work and to her happiness the guns turned down. allowing Ahseela and Asuna to fly away.

The captain of the ship looked furious as his ship flew passed the horizon as he turned around furious he walked straight to the commander in charge. '' WHY DID YOU LET THOSE TIEVES ESCAPE! THEY HAVE MY SHIP. HOW COULD YOU!'' the commander looked down on to the man '' and risk shooting down the emperor's apprentice? I think not. if you have a problem with it take it up with the emperor himself.'' With that the commander walked away.

The captain of the ship was furious and did just that he walked a guard and requested an audience with the emperor. The emperor. Had already heard rumors and allowed the man and audience. the man told his story and Sidious decided to call his apprentice.

When he called Ahseela just entered hyperspace. the two captives woke up and Ahseela went to have a talk with them. She learns their names and what their role was on the ship. one was an engineer while the other one was a gunner. She then told then who she was and offered them to either work with her or die. They chose the former and went to work.

Ahseela then received Sidious his call and answered. ''master…'' she said with deep respect. '' my apprentice. You have some explaining to do… I have a very upset captain who accuses you of stealing his ship.'' He said cold. Ahseela shuffled nervous. '' master. I just followed your instructions. a Sith doesn't ask. She takes what she wants. I wanted a good ship for my mission so I took it.'' Sidious chuckled amused. '' good my apprentice. however I distinctly told you to take only one! Person with you. I sense 3 persons with you.'' Ahseela gave another bow. '' master you taught me that a good Sith never forgoes the opportunity to expand his or her powerbase. this will be the start of my powerbase.''

Sidious smiled approving. '' you have learned well my apprentice continue you mission. '' he cut the connection and turned to the captain of the ship. He looked furious. '' id advice you to buy a new ship.'' Sidious said before the man was dragged away. Sidious sat back on his throne. Soon the secrets of Korriban would be his. yes. Very soon he could feel it.

Back on the ship Ahseela Asuna to make a stop at nar-shadaa for some repairs to the ship before they could continue further. After a short flight they reached nar-shadaa and the team started working on the ship. While Asheela went in to buys some stuff like food, materials and a personal butler droid. sadly, the droid wasn't able to do combat. ah well it can do everything she guessed.

Once she returned to the ship with the supplies she started loading them in with the gunner. while Asuna and the engineer kept working on the engine after four hours of hard work they had dinner Asuna and Ahseela learned that the two other members were a couple. and teasing soon presumed. Asuna learned that Ahseela actually had a big hatred for slavery so when she saw her being treated the way she was. Ahseela decided to step in. hearing this made Asuna feel a bit better. she just hoped than she would never have to serve grievous ever again and that she could stay with Ahseela until she manages to flee the empire of win her freedom.

Once their break was over they worked on the engine and fried shields again Ahseela noted that they were going to need stronger shields. The engineer told her however that that was impossible. Due to the extra weapons mounted on to the ship. Ahseela sighed she didn't like how weak the shields were. so, she hoped she could find a stronger power core that could fit the ship while she went back out looking for photon torpedoes. They spend an entire day on nar-shadaa to fix and stock up supplies on the ship. Ahseela brought two months' worth of supplies in total. Hoping this would be enough. And after they had a good night's sleep they finally departed for Korriban


End file.
